AoT: Black Skies
by BluePhoenix34
Summary: In a world were giant humanoids rule the food chain, humanity struggles for survival after Wall Maria is breached. After her home falling and death of her brother, Gianne Starken and her friends join the military to avenge their loved ones. A story of sacrifice, adventure, honor, and love, Gianne learns that her desire to defeat the Titans will change her view on the world forever.
1. A Hundred Years Undisturbed

**Author's Note-First Chapter everyone! Please enjoy and comment at the end. You support motivates me! This chapter is also for crankiestnebula, who's going to slowly enjoy this chapter like a nice glass of wine.**

**BluePhoenix34 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the property and creation goes to Hajime Isayama. However, BluePhoenix34 does own Gianne Starken and all the characters unfamiliar to the SNK series. Now please, sit back and enjoy! **

-:-:-:-

**Prologue:**

They were both powerless with little defense. Their only gas tank was close to running out, they were only four blades left, and the horses have galloped off. Wandering around the wild area they were in, the fear of a roaming Titan popping out was making Hared anxious.

"Kota-sir, do you know where we are?" Hared asked his superior hesitantly.

The tall man with bronze hair and hard brown eyes looked back with no hint of life. Hared feared that this elite soldier was beginning to lose hope. They were separated from the elite Survey Corps a while ago, but the forest they were traveling through felt like it had no ending. The sky was beginning to turn dark as well, adding to the suspense. Hared hoped his superior would find a way out of this forest soon. He had faith in one of humanity's best soldiers.

"No, I honestly don't," Kota replied. "But I'm positive the Survey Corps went back to the walls. How long has it been?"

"Since we were separated from that ambush? Two hours." Hared said. The memory of the Titans replayed in his mind. Some of his friends were eaten, and they were excited about their first mission. Hared felt ashamed to still be alive, he should have helped.

"There were many deaths, I remember..." he muttered.

"We shouldn't focus on that." Kota interrupted.

"But there were!"

Kota stopped in his tracks and looked sternly back at the new recruit. Hared was only sixteen, still learning the ways of killing Titans. He feared nothing and was willing to do anything, one of the many reasons why he joined the Survey Corps. Except that glare the soldier shot made his legs quiver. He never meant to make his superior angry.

"Do you fear death Hared?" Kota asked.

"N-No sir, but-"

"Well you should. Fear makes you stronger and more aware. If you're just welcoming it, then maybe the Survey Corps isn't for someone like you." He spat with a hard look. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Hared cried while forcing a salute, his voice cracked like a young boy. His right fist over his heart while the left was position tightly around is back. "I don't want to die. I have family back home. My younger sister is waiting for me."

"So is mine…" Kota muttered sullenly. He looked away and walked forward down the road. His green cloak sweep to the side, the Wings of Freedom symbol was standing out of the solid color. The young soldier admired that sight greatly.

Hared took this opportunity to have a conversation with this superior. He wanted to distract himself from any negative thoughts.

"You have a sister too Kota-sir?"

"Aye."

"She must look up to you!"

"She does."

"Does she look like you as well? I'm sure she's very beautiful."

"Hared." said Kota.

"Yes sir?"

He didn't look back at the new soldier, but from his low voice, Hared learned he angered his superior. "Enough."

"Okay..."

Hared didn't understand what he did wrong. Was asking questions about Kota Starken's sister a crime? He heard humors from the other soldiers that his sister was really adopted, which explained why they didn't look the same. Others predicted that she was his cousin who lived with him. However, Kota never seemed to finish those rumors with a straight answer. Maybe it's because he didn't care for pesky lies as people suspected him to be. Or maybe those humors were true. Though, Hared shouldn't be focusing on Kota Starken's personal life. His own life was at risk right now.

The two walked through the forest in silence, their muscles tensing whenever a sound around them was heard. Hared followed Kota rather closely. As a young child, he felt much safer alongside the experienced soldier.

Kota huffed with annoyance. Hared feared it was his fault for his noticeable closeness, but no. It was the weather that bothered him greatly. "Why is it so goddamn cold?"

It was, Hared noticed. However, they were heading towards the end of the summer season; weather like this shouldn't be existing. The air was thin with a raw feeling, but his cloak protected his upper body from the icy chill. Kota than went to an abrupt halt, causing an unaware young boy to bump into his back. Kota didn't seem to care, making Hared look up at him apprehensively.

"What is it?" he questioned, expecting Titans to come forth from the trees.

Kota slightly turned his head to the right and hissed at him, "Quiet, something is watching us."

Hared was puzzled, he did not expect a stalker in the forest. If there was an enemy among them, fighting it off would be impossible. Kota wasn't able to use his 3D maneuver gears without the good amount of gas needed. But the soldier seemed to have another idea.

"Give me your blades." He ordered.

Hared felt overly anxious with the sudden order, something _was_ wrong. "But why–?"

"Now!"

Without another question, Hared willingly handed over his sharp blades, making his superior have four in total. The two blades were sheathed into the metallic rectangular scabbard while the other two were clipped on and drawn out by the swords grips. Kota stood tall and scanned the area suspiciously. In Hared's eyes, he envied this awesome soldier. The thought of himself acting like this in a few years gave him high hopes.

"Hared, go climb that tree over there." Kota gestured to the large oak tree that stood behind him. "That's an order."

Hared turned away, wordless. The thought of danger made the young boy choke on his own breath. A sharp wind cut through him. As he climbed the dark trunk, the chilly air popped goose-bumps from his flesh and numbed his fingers. Soon, he was lost among the branches and leaves. The moonlight helped him spot Kota, who was also up in the tree in front of his. He was much higher and cautiously viewing the area with his swords tightly beside his body. Then, Hared held his breath when a Titan stomped out of the trees.

The monster was a six meter class with short hair and bugged out eyes. The head was gigantic, unfitting with its slender body. The mouth was wide and large, scaring Hared away. He wrapped his arms around the trunk tightly, scraping his cheek against the itchy bark. The sweet scent of wood and leaves filled his nostrils. The smell was comforting and reminded him of home. If he died, at least he'll inhale the earth for the last time.

The Titan stopped right next to his tree. Even if he wasn't looking, Hared could feel those monstrous eyes searching for his quivering body. This was it. He was going to die. He was going to get swallowed. Hared said his last prayers. This was the end.

He heard Kota scream out and the screeching sound of the cable from the maneuver gear. The air was filled with two swords cutting into hard meat and a loud thump in just seconds.

Hared opened his eyes, but instantly caught movement from the corner. A black shape glided through the trees. He turned his head to see a shadow from afar, and then, it was gone. There was no other figure found.

The wind picked up, freezing Hared even more. Looking down, he spotted his superior on top of the Titan carcass as its skin vaporized. He tried to call out a warning, but a sudden gust choked him. The raw air dried his throat and mouth, making him unable to pronounce words. He heard Kota call out to him.

"Are you okay Hared? You can come down now. My god it's so fucking_ cold_!"

It really was; the night was freezing. Hared tighten his grip on the trunk and pulled his green cloak over his body more. Memories of his fireplace popped in his mind. He imagined a large, woolly blanket protecting him from the cold while he drank hot tea beside his sister. How he wished he was home again. The thought almost brought him to tears. In horror, he watched as a black figure emerged from the shadows.

Tall, it was, and muscular, with dark skin that seemed to change color. Here it was lavender, then a baby blue, and lastly white like snow. Its limbs were thick with meat and covered with petal shaped scales that shimmered beautifully. Hared was puzzled, was this an aberrant class? He's never seen a Titan like that before.

Hared heard Kota growl at the monster. "I knew I sensed another one. Prepare to die," he said.

Kota took both his swords and lifted them up. Hared knew that it was useless to kill it with the 3D maneuver gear, it wasn't tall enough. His superior was able to slay it on land. He watched carefully at the scene.

The Titan slid forward on silent feet. Its massive hands were brought up in defense, like how a human would prepare for a spare. Hared saw its eyes, they were violet, bright and glowing in the dark. The eyes landed on the two bladed swords that threatened it. This wasn't normal Titan behavior. What was going on?

Kota sprung forward to attack the arms and sliced the air until it met contact with the callous skin. The connection gave off a pierce hissing sound. The swords shattered in shards. The soldier fell back a couple steps, shivering from the unforeseen event.

"What! My blades would cut?" he unclipped the now broken blades and drew two new ones. His last ones. "I don't care!" he cried and lunged forward again, both blades up in attempted to feed on the Titan's skin. Hared heard him loud a clear, "For humanity!"

Both blades met the Titan again, this time, with more force pushed in. Hared prayed he would win. He prayed to God himself that the swords would make the Titan fall. But the blades just sung out a loud echo, like the screeching sound of an animal suffering. Hared covered his ears to block the scratching noise out and watched the blades break apart into small pieces again.

The shards flew into Kota's revealing skin, causing blood to well out and stain his clothing. The superior cried out in agony and held down his wounds, kneeling down before the Titan. The dark monster stood over the fallen soldier and watched him patiently, silently, and expressionless. Hared hugged his tree tighter and felt the icy winds pick up each minute. He was going to die from hypothermia. Kota was going to die from... from... this beast!

Kota was still on the ground cradling his bloody arm and sobbing from his failure. The shards poked out of his skin, making him unable to move his arms around as much. He also had two sharp points suck in his face, coating his entire cheeks and nose with blood and tears. Hared would've call out to him, would've aided him, would've saved him, but he was silent with shock. The dark Titan reached out its claw-like hand and wrapped its fingers around his throat. As if he was only a feather, the monster lifted him from where he knelt and brought him closer to its squashed face. Kota gagged and choked, squirming around to try and escape, but nothing work. He was trapped.

Hared wanted to look away from the scene, he expect the Titan to devour Kota. Before he did, something extraordinary happened. Its razor sharp nails dug into the soft skin hard, causing red to squirm out between its fingers. Kota's screams were mute while his face faded to a purple color, and his eyes were puffy with tears.

The Titan wasn't going to eat him! It was going to kill him another way!

Hared felt a great weight of guilt drop down on him when his superior stopped fighting and went completely still. Kota was dead. Hared closed his eyes. From beneath, the deviant Titan hissed to himself; amused. The sound was sharp and venomous, reminding Hared of a snake.

When he found enough courage to look back, a long time had gone by, and the area below was empty.

Hared stayed put for a while, fearing that the Titan will come again. The raw winds stopped, turning the air back to its normal summer breeze. When Hared was finally warm and felt his legs begin to fall numb, he finally climbed down.

He ran over to his fallen superior and stared at his red face. His brown ashen eyes were open, his neck mutilated, and his clothes washed with blood. From his view, Hared thought Kota looked much younger. Fear and confusion were written over his eyes, like a new recruit when he goes outside the walls.

Hared knew the fault was his, and that guilt will be chained to his ankle for the rest of his life. How will he get home now? What if he didn't?

The steel shards rested a few feet away. The longest one out of them all was shattered on both ends, like pointed claws. Hared knelt down to pick it up. It was smooth and cold under his skin, like ice.

Hared stood up. Kota looked down on him. The body was alive!

Kota's eyes, however, were not the same. Once a warm brown has now faded into an inhuman violet. Hared stumbled a few steps away from his superior, his body shaking with utter fear. The pale fingers that were caked with maroon colored blood, had wrapped its way around the young recruit's throat. The grip tightened, causing the nails and fingers to drive into the skin, piecing into Hared's throat with ease. Something warm welled out and eyes began to droop lazily.

All Hared could remember was his superiors blood turning darker each second and his skin icy cold.

-:-:-:-

**Chapter One: A Hundred Years Undisturbed **

The bushes thrashed back and forth.

A small figure ran through the forest trying to escape the gigantic dark silhouette following her trail. The girl was panting heavily and her body ached with exhaustion but at the same time, she was determined to lose her predator as best as she could. All she had to do was run. That was the only thing she was able to focus on.

_Run. Run as fast as you can._ Her mind ordered her.

Hurdling over fallen trees and ducking under branches, she continued to get away from the blood-thirsty hunter. The monstrous creature was playing with her though. He knew he could just reach out and grab her body with his enormous hand, but he didn't. He wanted to see how far she went before she gave up. So far, he was impressed.

But something was wrong when the girl accelerated. The presence of another individual seemed to vanish out of thin air. The sound of feet pounding the ground aggressively just went silent. The creature was gone?

"But how…?"

The girl was dumbfounded about the disappearance, but relieved it was finally over. Except, she couldn't stop running, something urged her to keep moving onward. Being aware is the only way you'll survive.

_Run. Run as fast as you can._

Those same words echoed in her brain. The world seemed to be going faster in her eyes, as if the forest was nothing but a blur. Her eyes squinted from the rushing air stinging them dry. Her adrenaline rose, making her run faster than before. The feeling of trepidation was the only thing that drove her on.

_Run. Run as fast as you can._

Her eyes perked when banging sounds faintly reached her. From what she heard, the creature was not that far behind.

It was still here. The girl could sense it's presence from afar. It hid itself by blending in with the trees, stalking her every movement and patiently waiting to attack. Her nose twitched at the smell of its powerful odor that traveled to her nostrils. The scent was disgusting, like sweat and burning skin combined together. She needed to run faster. Stretching her legs out in long strides she spotted a light up ahead.

Freedom.

The girl chased after it like a predator after its prey. Her face turned red from little breathing, almost forgetting how to even do it. Her bare feet were covered with blisters and cuts, but they kept enduring the pain. She was almost there. The light was a few more yards ahead. The giant reached out to take its first grasp, but missed when the girl ducked under the thumb. The attempt made her sprint faster. She could hear each of her heart beats, like the sound of thundering drums. It hurt her chest but no groan escaped her lips. There was no time to whine when you're aiming to survive.

At last, she broke out of the forest to be greeted by a cliff up ahead. She kept running.

_Run. Run as fast as you can._

She shook her head.

_The run is over now,_ she thought, _now it's time to jump. It's time to escape._

Before the giant could touch her again, the girl felt the edge under her exposed feet and leaped over, diving into a great abyss of darkness.

-:-:-:-

Breaking her eyes open, Gianne was blinded by a beam of sunlight. She squinted at the glare that peaked through the leaves of the tree she was on. Rubbing the sand out of her view, she turned to the dark haired girl sitting next to her, Sereak.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just an hour…" She trailed, without looking up from the book she was reading. "Couldn't sleep last night?"

Gianne placed her hands behind her head to make her position more comfortable. "I guess not if I'm this tired. What book are you reading?"

"Something you wouldn't be interested in."

"That's not true!"

"It's the history of animals."

"Never mind…" Gianne said with defeat. The two stayed silent for a while, each paying attention to their own interests. Sereak read while Gianne listened to the sound of the winds flowing by. This was their normal relationship together; simple.

Whenever her brother, Kota, would go on his scouting trips with the Survey Corps, Gianne would be kept under the care of the Poljor family until he returned. This started a year ago when Sereak and her parents moved to the Shiganshina District. They lived in the mountains their whole life, secluded from everyone else and minding their own business. They were practically neighbors to the wild. Except, Sereak's father had to move to the city after his superiors promoted to wall duty. He took his family with him, but Sereak was entirely depressed about the whole move. Then she met Gianne Starken and that misery was soon sucked right out of her.

After they became friends, people would often mistake them for sisters. Gianne thought that was completely absurd, the two were complete opposites. Personality and appearance wise. Even there way of dressing was different from one another. Sereak would dress in shirts and long skirts while Gianne would wear oversize shirts and leggings. Some women thought she was a homeless beggar who couldn't afford clothes. Gianne took that as an insult and explained defensively how it was comfier to wear. Sereak had to forcefully drag her away before she made a scene. Yes, they were very different.

Gianne looked at the leather beaded bracelet around her left wrist. Another thing that made her so different from Sereak was that bracelet. It was old and worn, but never broke. The leather was dark brown while the beads were all diverse colors. Gold, silver, black, and red, the colors added to their great mystery. She could never recall how she obtained it, but Gianne would feel very naked if it was ever off. So far, it stayed around her wrist practically her whole life.

After a few minutes, Gianne decided to crack the silence.

"I had a dream."

"About?" Sereak questioned. Her nose was still in the pages. "Was it the same one from two nights ago, when you turned into a bird or something to that effect?"

"No," Gianne explained. "This time, I was running through a forest and a Titan was chasing me. I thought I was a goner when it reached it hand out to grab my body, but I always seemed to dodge it somehow. Then, there was a cliff and I jumped off. All I remember was falling into a huge abyss."

Sereak finally turned her attention to the red haired girl, eyeing her suspiciously. "Do you even know what an abyss is?"

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!" she said in her defensive tone.

"I never said you were an idiot, but sometimes you'll say things you don't even know… idiot." Sereak muttered loudly, quickly turning back to her book.

Gianne's face lite a scarlet color over her cheeks as she restrained her anger. That was something she was well known for, her temper. Gianne was one of those people who would take things too personally and become extremely reckless. It took Sereak a while to eventually get used to her hardheaded friend, but there were other reasons why she stuck by her side.

Wanting to get away from her dark haired companion, Gianne hoisted herself up from the position she was in and climbed on the branches. She pulled her body forward until she was thirty feet above ground level and ten feet above Sereak. Grinning wildly, she poked her head through the clutter of leaves that were blocking her view and caught sight of Wall Maria.

The fifty feet wall reached sky high, shielding the residents of Shiganshina from the outside world. Gianne despised that sight. The enormous divider stretched into a circular shape until it reached the main wall. This stone barrier would protect the humans who were inside, but isolate them from the great unknown.

Gianne had the desire to go over them one day, just like her brother and the Survey Corps. Maybe even go further than they normally do! Maybe become the first person to discover a new landscape or an unnatural finding! From some of the fiction stories Sereak as read to her, she would love to travel through the land of eternal winter or swim across the vast salt lake. They would find a new and safer haven, far better than the one they lived in now. Without the walls separation, and a crummy government that created social classes. But most importantly, free from giant human slayers that won't leave their civilization alone.

Everyone would live a peaceful life. Everyone wouldn't have to fight for survival. Though, a dream like that will have to be put aside.

Apart from her desperation, Gianne also loved the feel of being high above the ground. She enjoyed the gusts of cool air whipping against her skin and the sight of her city looking exceedingly small. Ever since she was brought to the earth, Gianne would climb up tall structures in order to stay off of it. She refused to come down one time, saying that the air wasn't fresh to breathe in at the bottom. Her brother grounded her once when she stole his 3D Maneuver Gear to fly through the city. She was also punched in the face by Sereak after abruptly jumping on her back and yelling at her to carry her home, explaining that the pollution was making her hallucinate. Getting her distracted was the only way to prevent her from climbing.

Yes, Gianne loved being above ground level; it was quiet disturbing to some of the town folks. Some say Sereak and their other companion, Gage Butler, became friends with her out of pity. That was not true, however. There was another reason that they stayed with her. Something a little deeper than friendship or sibling bonds, but neither of them could actually explain it. Just then, Gianne spotted a figure running up to their tree. The edge of her lips curled up when she heard his voice.

"Hey you two!" a young brunette boy cried out to them. When he was close enough, Gianne leaped from the branch she was standing on to a much thick and sturdier one. She gripped on to a small branch right above her head to keep her body steady. The boys beautiful aquamarine eyes caught sight of her.

"Hey Gage!" she greeted.

"Hi…" Sereak said without looking up. Gage didn't seem offended by that. Instead, he eyed the tree the two girls were on.

"Have you guys been up there all day?"

"Basically…" Sereak answered.

"Well come down already!"

"No!" Gianne exclaimed. "I'm having a fun time watching the sunset up here. And you know how much I hate being on the ground."

"Please don't remind me…" Gage sighed annoyingly. "But my mom just made some berry cinnamon bread and she wanted you both to try it."

Gage's family owns a bakery down town, which would explain most of his burnt scarring coving his arms. He was very strong and built for a boy his age making people mistaken him for being older. His mother would make the most delectable bread ever, and she would always manage to sneak a loaf for Gage and his friends. Gianne was a huge fan of her baking. Just hearing his words made her eyes widen to the size of dish plates, and her stomach whine from emptiness.

"B-Bread…" she muttered, her voice exposing starvation. "Of course we'll try some, right Sereak?"

"You can go. I'm in the middle of– Hey!" she yelled out in astonishment. Gianne swiftly hopped off her branch in order to get close to Sereak. Then without notice, the red-head heaved the girl up from where she was sitting in order to lift up her petite body. Her middle waist made contact with Gianne's shoulder, torso upside down. Before Sereak could react, her friend jumped from the spot they were on and flew down twenty feet in the air. No scream escape Sereak's throat, her lungs tighten with fear. Her green eyes snapped shut as she waited for a dangerous impact. After Gianne landed on her feet, her knees bent in order to keep a well-balanced posture, and then she straightened them out. She looked up to witness Gage's staggered expression.

"H-How did you… why aren't you…?" he stammered nervously.

"Idiot!" Sereak swung a hard punch on Gianne's back before she was put down, though it didn't exactly hurt the odd girl that much. Sereak's dark brows came together and her green eyes glowed with rage. Expected, one of her sharp fangs bear out, but Gianne didn't care. "I've told you a _million_ times to not do that with me. You know how much I hate it!"

Gianne shrugged, making her friend's face get darker. "I want you to come with us. You don't need to sit on that tree and be a loner. That's so boring."

"You don't make decisions for me!"

"Uh, yeah I do." Gianne gave her a wide grin. Before Sereak could attempt to punch her again, Gianne grabbed her wristed and forcefully dragged her towards Gage. "Come on, let's go!"

"But how did you do that? Why aren't your ankles broken?!" Gage cried.

"I'm indestructible." she said, giving him a quick wink.

After that abnormal scene, the kids ran down the hill they were on and made it back to town. The town's people were scattered in all directions, dealing with their own needs and problems. The sun was still setting behind the wall, turning the sky into warm diverse colors. Gianne took notice of the beauty while the three walked through the town.

Gage would sometimes watch specific individuals with curiosity to see what they were doing. It was rather fun at points, but he also felt terrible for eavesdropping when it was none of his concern. Sereak was never quite friendly with others, which explains why she had minimal friends. Though, at first glance, one would not want to engage a conversation with her since her normal look pushed everyone away. Her crossed mask was permanently sowed to her face ever since she was born. Not once has it changed since. Even Gianne couldn't recall catching a gleeful look. She joked to her, saying that the day Sereak looked happy was the day the world would end.

"Oi! What time is dinner again?" Gianne asked.

"In a half an hour." Sereak said.

"Is it bad to eat the bread now before dinner?"

"Only if you take little bits and pieces of it. The bread won't be that filling." Gage suggested.

"Yeah, but I would feel real bad if I only ate half of Mrs. Poljor's dinner. You know I don't like to waste food."

"Sneak it out then and give it to Black Bear." Sereak's eyes began to light up. Gianne gave her a look.

"Black-who?"

"You know Black Bear, the large dog that's always coming to our home and begging for food. You helped me smuggle some of that meat in order to feed him."

"That dog is still coming to your house?!"

"Of course…"

"You and your animals…" Gianne trailed, and then turned back to Gage. "Are we almost at your bakery?"

"Yeah, it's just a couple more houses–" he was cut off by some loud cackling.

The three halted and turned towards the source. Gianne's golden eyes instantly flared when she saw two members of the Garrisons in an alley, lazing around while they filled their bodies with poisonous drinks and sucked in smoke from their cigarettes. The kids knew those two men, but couldn't exactly remember their names. Gianne decided to recognize the tall bushy eyebrows one as Wet and the shorter hefty one as Smoke.

Once, Wet and Smoke were immensely drunk and decided to interrupt Gianne and her friends when they were having lunch together. It wasn't anything vulgar but their actions ticked Gianne off greatly. They both violated their personal space and even snuck some food away without the children's knowing. Gianne complained how they were horrible inspirations and predicated that they would die from alcohol poisoning. Wet only laughed it off and offered an angry Gage a beer. When he slapped it away and spilled the liquid on the concrete, Wet tried to punch him for his behavior but missed. That set the Gianne off.

Tripping him and Smoke by her foot, she began beating on the two with her feet, hands, and a stick she found suddenly. It took both Sereak and Gage to pull the red-head off Wet as she repeatedly kicked his fallen body everywhere. Both men tried to stand and defend themselves, but Gianne would just push them right down again. Gage had to lock his arms under her armpits to drag her away from them before things got any messier. However, Gianne managed to dig her right heel into Smokes left eye before they left. The next day, the three saw the two again but didn't recall the physical abuse, but Smoke's left eye was swollen and black. Gianne felt proud to leave that mark there.

"Why would you do that?" she remembered Gage yelling at her. She's never seen him so upset before, those boiling emotion only occurred on rare times. Gage was a friendly guy, but when he was angry, he could literally bring the storm.

She fought back. "You did nothing when he tried to punch you, so I had to get him to fear us. Get them both to back off."

"But violence isn't the answer Gianne. You could get into seriously trouble because of that. You're just lucky they forgot about what happened and didn't call for reinforcements to come and arrest you." Gage explained.

"Oh please, why would they arrest kids?" she mocked. "I'm positive that jail is only for adults."

"They can put children in the dungeons if need be. My dad told me that." Sereak finally spoke up from the side.

"You're not helping!" Gianne snapped.

"All I'm saying," Gage continued. "Is that your reaction to defend us was completely immature. I'm sure your brother, Kota, taught you better than that."

Gage will always remember that dangerous look she gave him in reply. The way her golden eyes blazed with uncontrolled fury and her head titling to add to the glare. It was worse than Sereak's normal look. Her brows came together; expressing her grimness and making some of her dark freckles disappear. That innocent youthful look was now fading away to reveal a cold, threatening creature before Gage and Sereak. Even the fearless dark haired girl looked shaken by that new behavior.

"I was taught to never lie, respect others the way they would respect me, and to defend my family with my life." she said directly.

"W-We're not family though." Gage choked out with discomfort.

"No we're not, but that doesn't mean I won't try to protect you and Sereak from danger or drunk men. You two are pretty much my only friends and I don't want to lose that. It kills me to see you both hurt and upset. It kills me even more to see you both not sticking up for yourselves. I thought you were more courageous than that." she said harshly.

"I tried to defend myself!" Gage objected, only to make Gianne shake her head disapprovingly.

"No, you were cowardly trying to hide back your rage because you were scared. Instead of reacting, you were overthinking your decisions which got you distracted. And when you're distracted, you wouldn't have time defend yourself from the next punch Wet swung at you."

"He tried to swing at me again?" Gage gasped.

"Of course, but you didn't know because your head was in your own little world. So I stepped in and took your place. I fought your fight and won. Doesn't that make feel useless?" she questioned him.

"That's harsh Gianne." Sereak warned.

Gage took that time to think through what the girl just spat to him. He was thinking before acting, but only because he was trying to figure out the outcome of that event. If he fought back, he would be in serious trouble for assaulting a soldier. If he stepped back, the two soldiers would still attempt to beat him up and he couldn't be able to protect himself or his friends. It was like a tug a war game with his arms. Even if one solution won, he was still going to lose a limb. Then Gianne jumped in to save him and she fought those two easily when she tripped them. They were already intoxicated and uncooperative, so getting them both on the ground defenseless and confused was brilliant. What bugged Gage, however, was how she didn't think about it before. It was just common sense.

Now that he comprehended what she was trying to say, he glared down at the dirt feeling ashamed and pissed.

"I don't need your protection…" he admitted.

Gianne crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. He was much taller than her and Sereak, but seeing him disappointed from their argument made her feel bigger and wiser than before.

"Prove that to me first, and then I'll stop doing it."

Sereak locked her eyes on Gianne sternly. "Don't"

"I wasn't going to do anything." she defended. Though, just the sight of Wet and Smoke taunted her to hit them repeatedly with a stick all over again. She wished they'd learn their lesson before.

The trio walked away, but Gage still caught his friend turning her head in that same direction. "Stop looking, you're only going to get angrier. That's what I do." he whispered to in her ear.

"I'll stop if you carry me the rest of the way. The air and smoke mixed together is making me faint." she pleaded feeling suddenly light-headed. She tried to grip his strong shoulders to hoist her body up his back, but Gage pushed her away.

"For the last time, I'm not carrying you!"

Before Gianne could respond, the earth sudden shook. The impact caused everyone to rock around where they stood. Some fell to the ground while others were able to keep hold of their stance. A loud crack of lightning rang through the air, causing every soul to look up at the wall and a baffled red-head individual to holler in agony.

Gianne was suddenly hit with a terrible headache that pounded against her skull. Clenching the sides of her head, her whole vision began spinning in smeared spirals, causing her eyelids to snap shut before getting dizzy. She fell to her knees and whimpered to the floor, silently begging her brain stop.

Sereak knelt beside her with a worried look while Gage was distracted. "Gianne what's wrong? What happen?"

Gianne averted her face up and slowly opened her eyes. The spinning had finally stopped but the pain wouldn't swell down. "Head…ache…" she managed to mumbled out.

Sereak looked around for help, only to witness everyone, including Gage, looking towards something. She also spotted another trio of kids that looked familiar, but she would try to solve that problem later. Looking in the same direction as everyone else, she felt her heart jump to her throat.

Gianne's brain finally managed to cool from the unforeseen head attack and sighed with relief. The torture just suddenly vanished which seemed very peculiar. Headaches don't do that. Now that it was over, Gianne too looked up towards the wall to see what the problem was and immediately felt paralyzed.

An enormous red hand was placed at the top of the wall, gripping the stone tightly. Emerging from the other side, a skinless red head peaked over. Its haunting eyes scanned the town with indifference, watching it's viewers like they were a herd of livestock. People began to mutter frantically, but Gianne couldn't hear them. The whole world went silent to her. She couldn't even hear her heart beating. That was a Titan…

Without warning, another earthquake shook the city and the lower wall exploded. Chunks of stone and concrete hurled down from the impact and began destroying homes, buildings, and people. Gianne lost her balance and hit her head on ground. For a few seconds, all she saw were black spots surrounding her view. She cried in pain again from head butting the floor and was unable to focus on what was happening to the town. When her vision cleared, huge ugly giants were seen from afar. The Titans were in! Death has welcomed itself into Shiganshina.

"The Titans are invading!"

"Run! Save yourself!"

"No! My baby!"

Gianne pushed herself up by her elbows and looked to around to discover the disappearance of both Sereak and Gage. Though, she caught them running in opposite directions towards where they live, yelling out to their families desperately. The people around her instantly ran away. The screams and cries, though, made the Titans turn towards the sounds.

Gianne wasn't afraid or hopeless, she was utterly confused.

She couldn't move. Both her friends abandoned her to save their loved ones, what was she supposed to do? Run to Sereak or to Gage, who should she be with? Her brother was out on a scouting mission, miles away from the attack. He would not save her. She had to save herself, but how?

Looking towards her leather beaded bracelet, a memory from her dream sparked in her mind.

_Run. Run as fast as you can._

The earth began to shake again, but not as extreme like before. Gianne watched the tiny pebbles beside her bounce slightly, cueing her to gaze up and meet the monstrous naked humanoid that was a couple meters away from her.

Her body was the only one left in the area she was in, and yet she didn't attempt to run away. She just gaped at it with amazement, admiring its appearance and its incredible height. This was the first time she's ever seen one. _So this is what my brother kills every day_, she thought to herself.

The giant was getting much closer as it towered over her tiny body with each step. When it finally halted up ahead of her, Gianne didn't stir. It was as if her feet were cemented to the ground and motion seemed impossible. The giant looked down on her but he didn't seem hungry. No, instead he looked rather happy. The wide grin it had on took up most of its face, making its eyes rather squinty like it was blind. Suddenly, a hand slowly reached forward aiming for Gianne's body, and she still didn't react. Her mind felt like liquid, unable to progress things fast.

_What's wrong with me_, she thought. _Why can't I move? Why am I so traumatized?_

_Run. Run as fast as you can._ Her mind ordered. It began to repeat. _Run. Run as fast as you can. Now! Go right now! Don't let them win!_

Win… No!

Before the Titan managed to grab her, Gianne swiftly fell forward on the ground and ducked under its giant thumb. The rough skin brushed against her body until it swung right up. She only had a second to escape, and she was going to use it wisely. Before the Titan could figure out her sudden dodge, Gianne pushed herself up and ran away towards an alley. In a sprinting contest, she could easily outrun the other kids impressively with her strong legs. She felt so grateful that her small body managed some muscles.

The alley was wide and exposing; any large hand could easily reach out and grab her. Gianne told herself to watch pay attention to that. She felt more awake than she had all day and more scared than she had been her whole life. But that fear was the only key to keep her alert.

Kota told her once that if there was ever a serious emergency happening in town, she should go to the boats. That will be the only transportation to take her out of Shiganshina and into the cities of Wall Rose. The only way to get there was to take go north on the main road. When she got there, the road was flooded with people running away.

Their screams and cries for help filled Gianne's ears, but she had to stay calm. Being sane was the only way to keep you alive. The herd was thick and vast, making it hard for Gianne to see where she was going. _Just keep moving forward. Run as fast as you can!_ She had to trust herself. The boats were just up north. But what if she was going to the wrong way? What if the crowd was too filled with terror that their only instinct was to run in random directions?

_No, this is the right direction. I know it is. Stop doubting yourself!_

Gianne looked around as she ran to spot any sign of Sereak or Gage, but the crowd made that difficult. Everyone looked the same, appearance and expression wise. If they weren't here, where are they? Gianne hoped that they would be okay. She couldn't survive this attack alone.

Just then, a blonde kid next to her tripped forward and smashed his face on the rough ground. Gianne halted and watched as a limping old man knelt down next to him.

"Armin," the old man spoke sounding worried. "Armin, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." the boy Armin lifted his face to look at him. His nose was bleeding and a scrape was mark on his cheek. His blue eyes shined with tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the man asked.

"For slowing you down." he sobbed. "For being afraid and hopeless and– Oh grandpa, it's really the end isn't it?!"

The old man was silent for a while. His straw hat covered his eyes making Gianne unable to read them. For a moment, Gianne felt completely hopeless too. Was this the end? Was she going to die or live?

_No, I have to live. Who will take care of Sereak and Gage if they're still alive? Who will my brother, Kota, live for when I'm gone? I'm the only family he has left. I _need_ to live. _

But before she could run ahead, a half a dozen Titans revealed themselves to the giant crowd. All at once, the mob panic with screams and ran faster. Gianne witnesses one Titan picking up two people at the same time. They were two women squirming in its grips, begging it to let them go. But it quickly devoured them both before they screamed for help.

Gianne watched as dark red river ran down the edge of its mouth to its chin, grinning happily from the meal. One by one, the Titans picked out the individuals like snacks and popped them in their mouths. Yells filled the atmosphere and blood rained down. The boy Armin and his grandpa were struggling to move forward, making Gianne worry about the outcome. Armin looked like he was ready to cry as he helped his lipping grandpa. It was an awful sight to see, making Gianne's stomach twist in tight knots. She couldn't let them die, the weak didn't deserve that.

Without a second though, she ran by their side a pushed them both forward. They were both abashed by this sudden girl.

"Move faster or they'll catch you!" she ordered.

"B-But my grandpa is too hurt to run! His leg is twisted!" Armin objected.

"What's more important, your life or a crimpled leg?!" she demanded, trying to ignore the massacre that was happening around her. She noticed Armin looking around too and his face suddenly went pale. "Stop looking and go straight!"

"O-Okay!" he squeaked.

"Missy, look out!" the grandpa cried out hoarsely.

Gianne didn't take notice of the hand that reached towards her. Unable to react quickly, the gigantic fingers wrapped around her body tightly and lifted her from the earth.

"Noooo!" she yelled out. Armin tried to reach out, but his grandpa pulled him back. The two watched in horror as she flew up slowly. The blonde boy mouthed something to her as tears began streaming down his face. I'm sorry, Gianne read.

The callous skin hand tighten its grip on her skinny torso, squeezing the air out of her lungs, but Gianne still managing to inhale feebly. The air she breathed in was clear and cool, but also smelled of blood and burning wood. The Titan looked a little more closely at his treat, as if watching the young girl squirm was entertaining him. She managed to struggle upward and free her arms out, but that still wasn't enough.

Just like everyone else, she too began begging for her life.

"S-Stop…!" she coughed out. "Stop… stop please…!"

The Titan pulled her up closer. It had large brown eyes, a long nose, thick curled eyelashes, short dark hair, and stony lips. It looked so human, and yet, so inhuman as well. Gianne forced herself not to cry. She would rather die fighting for her life than plead desperately. With her spirit rising, she aggressively began pounding her fist on the hard skin. Her hands soon turned red from soreness.

Just then, the lips began opening. The mouth was fully exposed, uncovering the human-like yellow teeth and the large meaty tongue. Gianne knew what was coming when she felt force pushing her straight.

"Stop!" she screamed, putting more demand in it. "Don't eat me! I said_ stop_!" her body was getting closer to the teeth. "Stop!" her free torso was now in between the choppers. In a second, she would be done for. She had to keep fighting. "Stop Dammit! Stop!" the inside of its mouth had a terrible odor, but after the feast, her bloody scent would be mixed with it. "Stop! Stop!" the teeth came down and dug into both her abdomen and back. She could already feel the warm liquid escaping her body as a tingling sensation raced around her. She couldn't give up. She had to live. For Sereak, Gage, and Kota! She had to survive!

"STOP!"

Suddenly, the teeth grinding against her body became still. Gianne closed her eyes and prepared herself when her body got split, but something unexpected happen. The teeth drew away. The Titan pulled the girl away from his mouth and looked at her again with its blank expression. Her upper body was soaked in warm blood. Her favorite shirt was now torn. Snapping her eyes open, Gianne looked at the Titan more closely.

What was going on? What wasn't it eating her?

An odd spark dropped down her spine. That sudden sensation somehow slapped her back to reality. The Titan wasn't going to eat her. He was listening to her!

A powerful feeling began to take control.

"Drop me at once!" she commanded confidently.

The fingers began to loosen, exhaling became normal again. Her body slipped between the skin thanks to the wet blood and gravity went to work. Gianne was pulled to the ground. Landing on her feet and forcing herself not to tumble forward, the great amount of blood lose started making her unsteady. Her head spun in rapid rotations and the sickening feeling in her chest sprang up. Bending down, she hacked out the blood and vomit from trapped throat. The mixed substances landed on the feet of the Titan she somehow forgot.

Looking up at the monster before her, terror overcame her mind again. The memory of what happened moments ago faded away; due to either distraction or blood lose. Without hesitating, Gianne held in her bleeding stomach and ran away, unsure if the Titan was following her or not.

Her running sent shocks of pain in her abdomen. The gash was too deep to hold in. Even her back was flowing with red liquid. Losing blood made her head light and her skin turn pale. Her breathing was feeble, making her eyes droop from exhaustion and her hearing slowly turning off.

_I have to keep going, the boats are… up north…_, she tried pushing herself.

More blood fell on the ground, and soon, so did her moist body.

_I can't…_

She lifted her hand to see the red blood coating it. The feeling was warm and it smelled metallic, like a coin. Coins were golden, like her eyes. Her blood was red, like her hair. The world began to blur again. The buildings, home, and sky smeared all together. The voices of people from afar were faint. Lifting her wrist to see her bracelet one last time, she whispered herself a farewell.

This was the end.

Before she could say her last prayers, she was pulled up. Her face was moving backwards from the ground when her body was lifted.

"A-Am I…" she choked, "Am I finally… flying?"

Her bleeding midsection made contact with something. Her torso bent over the object and then, she began to bounce. The air was cool and clear as she exhaled in. If death was coming, she wanted to get another breath of beautiful air before she left this world. A voice woke her up from fantasy.

"No, you're not flying. But snap out of it!" the voice sounded familiar and quite aggressive. "Don't die on me, I'll get you to the boats soon enough. _Smoke_ has your other two buddies by the way."

Wet.

Wet was saving her! She would have never expected to see him again. And Smoke has Sereak and Gage! The thought about seeing her friends again almost made her cry. She was going to the boats. She was going to live!

But before she could thank her savior, her body went immobile and the world shut off.

**-Phoenix**


	2. The After Math

***Author's Note-Next chapter guys! Thank you all for the comments last chapter, it was really motivating. Next chapter, all the OC's will get introduced. Well, except for Rikken, he comes later. Sorry buddy.:P**

**If you have any questions or comments, please review and support!**

**BluePhoenix34 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the property and creation goes to Hajime Isayama. However, BluePhoenix34 does own Gianne Starken and all the characters unfamiliar to the SNK series. Now please, sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The After Math**

Her room was destroyed. The kitchen her mother cooked in was demolished by two large feet. The roof that used to keep her and her family protected was now pushed to the ground. Her home was gone. Sereak still ran though.

A Titan with blonde hair was too distracted to notice the girl. The woman in his massive grip squirmed around to break free, which amused the humanoid monster. Sereak screamed out, in hopes to somehow help her.

"Mom!" she shrieked.

The woman locked her eyes on the dark haired young girl. Sereak noticed the waterfall of tears streaming down the sides of her face. She was scared. The sight made Sereak angry. She felt completely pathetic that she couldn't do anything. But she kept running.

"Mom!"

"Sereak!" her mother managed to yell back. "Run!"

"No!"

"Sereak, run _now_!" she began to cry harder when her body moved closer to the open mouth. There were only a few more seconds of her life. Sereak was too blind to notice. Her mother began saying her last words, taking them in with meaning. "Run! Find your father and run! Run and live! Run and survive! Run Sereak! Run–"

The Titan's teeth silenced her when she was bitten in half. Blood sprayed out. The Titan swallowed. She was gone.

"MOM NO!"

She was gone. Her mother, Teresa Poljor, had died at the hands of a Titan. She will never make Sereak meals again. She will never tuck her in to bed again. She will never hum her favorite song when she cleaned again. She will never play with her again. She will never see her again!

She had to run, Sereak knew that, but her emotions got the hold of her.

The Titan left without even noticing the girl, dropping the other half of her mother's corpse without care. Her green eyes caught the sight of the mutilated body before it hit the ground, and her heart wailed.

Sereak fell her knees and sobbed. The tears were coming out to fast, making her world blur. She had to move on, it was over now. Finding her father was the only goal she could think of. That made her determined and fearless. No more mourning for the dead, she had to react. But she couldn't see. The tears, smoke, and dust in her eyes clouded her vision. She tried rubbing them away, but it only moved the cover around. She needed water, but getting to it was going to be a challenge. Not being able to see was the worst thing ever. Sight was important, but she had other good senses. The animal within her took charge.

Scrambling up to her feet, she turned her ear left to hear the Titan walking away. Her non-dominated hand was placed on the floor when she crouched down, feeling for any movement nearby. The ground didn't stir, there were no Titans on her left side. Springing back up, she ran towards that direction and kept rubbing her eyes.

She could see a little better, but the far distance was still hard to picture out correctly. She ran farther up until she came to meet an intersection. All four paths went different ways, but which one lead to the north? That's where the boats were and the place where her father could be found. Tears abruptly slithered out her eyes, but not from depression, it was to clean out the dirt.

Sniffing the air, there was smoke coming from one direction. She followed the gassy smell and learned that it came from the path straight in front of her. Going up closer, she could hear mixed screams of various individuals. Men, women, barking dogs… children.

Sereak shook her head, she had to stay focused. Turning away from that path, she went to the middle of the intersection and looked right. The path lead to another side of the town, were more screams could be heard and free smoke from furious fires danced its way up to the sky. The smoke and frightened souls were going somewhere. The Great Beyond is what Sereak thought.

The only road that seemed safe was on her left. The path lead up hill, something Sereak didn't notice before. Going uphill meant taking the path to the main wall. The main wall will have the boats there and her father as well. Sereak had a vision of her father. His tall and lean body dressed in that same soldier uniform with a rose badge marking his place in the military. She was always indifferent about the Garrisons, protecting a wall that didn't need to be babysat and keeping the exterior residents at peace. Now, she needed him more than ever.

Their life was so peaceful when they lived up in the mountains. The forest was filled with wild animals Sereak wanted to meet. She would stay up all night to listen to the howls of wolves, the bears singing to one another, and the smaller creatures adding in as the choir. It was the music of the forest, her mother told her. It was a reminded to the world that the wild was still alive. She said it was the most precious thing to hear, and Sereak agreed completely.

She could almost hear the wailing sounds of wild dogs mixed with the clicking noises of squirrels and chipmunks. The song reminded her of home, her life, her love for animals. Her mother…

"Hey kid!" a sound was heard from behind.

Rotating her body around, she spotted a rather hefty man with stringy black hair and bouncy cheeks. He wore a Garrison suit, like her father, but it looked exceedingly ridiculous on him. When he got up to her, she spotted someone else with him. Going around his large body, the sight of Gage came to view.

"Gage!" she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She squeezed his body hard, like she hadn't seen him in years. The thought of letting him go felt as if he was leaving her again. She couldn't stand to bear that. However, she trusted him, so she loosened her arms and looked towards his face.

His expression was blank.

Those aquamarine eyes were empty with no emotions found. He quivered under her touch, but didn't try to look at her. There was a splatter of blood painted over his pale face, worrying Sereak greatly.

"Where are you bleeding Gage?" Sereak asked softly.

"He won't talk." she looked up at the man again, and then it clicked. Smoke! That man was Smoke! He spoke again. "I've been trying to get some words out of him, but he doesn't seem to know how to speak."

"Where are you bleeding Gage?" Sereak repeated, looking straight at him and putting more demand in her words. He mumbled something softly. "What?"

"It's not mine." he cried out, finally looking at her with his dead eyes. "It's not mine. It's not mine. Blood. It's not mine. Blood!"

"Poor kid…" Smoke muttered sadly. "His family was crushed by a piece from the wall. The whole bakery was squashed, his parents were still inside. I found him holding a piece of someone's arm. That thing was bloody."

Sereak looked down at Gage's hands. They were coated with red. His parents are dead too. And now he's gone insane.

"It's not mine." he kept repeating. "Blood. Blood. Not mine. Not my blood. It's not mine."

Sereak felt her hand being grasped by a larger one. Smoke began guiding the two children forward. "Come on, we have to get to the boats. My partner, Norman, is already searching for your friend. What's her name… the wild red-head that gave me a black eye?"

Gianne.

Sereak felt like a terrible person. She forgot about her one true friend, and worst of all, left her alone. No, Gianne could defend herself from people, yes. From Titans, she wasn't exactly sure. Gianne was too stubborn to die though, so she had to be okay. And Wet was going to save her!

Except the only thing that got her worried was what Smoke just said.

"You remembered?" Sereak asked. She thought they were too drunk to even recall that day. The three of them were all wrong. Now she was in trouble.

"Of course, we both knew." he admitted. "But I didn't want to tell my comrades how I got my ass-handed by a little girl. So me and Norman kept quiet and tried to forget."

"You mean _Wet_." she said.

He shook his head, "Kids and their unamusing nicknames for people."

"Gianne came up with them."

"When you see her again, tell her to change it goddammit." he growled.

"Not mine. It's not mine. Not my blood."

-:-

The pier was completely filled. Men, women, and families tired pushing their way on to the boats, but the spaces on them both were quickly getting destroyed. The first boat left five minutes ago, and now, everyone expected to be saved by the last one. Sereak and Gage managed to get on by the help of Smoke. But not everyone could have that luxury.

Sereak looked over the edge to spot a certain red-headed girl, but the crowd made it impossible. Everyone was squashed together in one enormous whole, like cattle. Just seeing them all piled like that made Sereak think they were ringing a dinner bell for the Titans.

She looked back at Gage who was still horror-struck. He sat with his back against the building of the boat and his legs tucked into his chest. The dried blood on his face began to peel off, but it still scarred him deeply. That was his parent's blood, not his. Sereak wondered if she would turn out like him if she had her mother's blood coated on her face.

He kept muttering his same words.

"Not mine. It's not mine…"

Sereak looked back out and glared into the crowd again. Two kids were getting on this time. One was a boy with teal colored eyes who also looked horror-struck and the other was a pale girl with a red scarf around her neck. Sereak felt like she's seen them before, maybe around town once. The girl anxiously looked towards the boy, but he didn't even twitch under her eyes. He looked like he was already dead, but motion was still working well. The two of them got on and were instantly greeted by a blonde boy. Sereak soon then lost interest and turned back.

Her heart did a summersault.

Sereak watched carefully as that same man, Wet, and her father sprinted towards the docks. Wet was bloody on his left side as he carried a figure over his shoulders. The figures upper body was behind his back, preventing Sereak on learning who it was. But, seeing those moist leggings and oversized torn shirt gave it away immediately.

Her father's uniform was too covered in a red color, but it wasn't soaked like Wet's. They were both panting when they begged their fellow comrade to let the child on. Sereak heard extreme injury and jumped from shock. Leaning over the docks, she hollowed towards them.

"Dad!"

He didn't tense from her voice. He didn't hear her! Wet walked towards the boat while her father began turning away. She bent over and hollered louder, almost falling face first into the river.

"Dad! Dad!"

This time, he paused where he was and looked up. The crowd around him somehow vanished in Sereak's eyes. She was directly focusing on him. Her eyes locked onto his for what felt like the last time. Their bond they shared so deeply quivered under that one stare. Her natural furious face melted into a rather sorrowful expression as tears started to reveal on the corners of her eyes. Sereak was too cowardly to look away. She wanted to gaze upon him forever.

From behind, Sereak could hear a million mutters being said all at once. Something was gently put down a couple feet from where she stood, but she didn't look back. She heard Wet crying for a nurse or doctor, but no one volunteered. When he repeated himself again, someone from afar stood up and rushed towards him. It sounded like a woman, but Sereak didn't dare break the eye contact.

Her father mouthed something to her, Sereak could read it. He was saying; I love you. Then he did something with his right hand. He placed his middle and ring finger at the top of his thumb with only is index finger and pinky aiming straight up. He held it over his head in order for Sereak to see it and she chuckled, forcing the trapped tears to finally escape.

He made a hand puppet of a wolf. That was something he would do when she was younger. The silly little hand tricks somehow managed to make her smile, and right now, it did. Her cheeks felt weird when they were pushed up. It made her face feel fat. Smiling never came to her easily for some reason, but it did that moment.

She smiled and cried; two things she never expected to do in her life. It felt different from giving everyone a stern glare or frowning whenever something happened. She wanted to show her father her soft and carrying side before he left, because it would give him a reason to also try and survive through this day. To come back to his daughter in order to see her smile again, that would be his motivation.

Finally, they let go.

Her father went back to doing his duty while Sereak turned away to go to her wounded friends. Then, the boat began to move and the wild rampage from many confused citizens broke out. Sereak couldn't remember what happened out there, and she didn't want to know.

The crowd went hysterical. Their screams of terror rang in Sereaks ears. Some people on the boat covered their own ears to block it out. Many citizens on the land were begging the passengers to stop the boat, but their requests were ignored completely. A couple men jump to the wooden edge. Some made it while others fell to in the river. Sereak didn't know what to think of that.

The people just went wild, like frighten animals that are only seeking to survive. Sereak went back to the edge and watched the crowd with interest. Men began fist fighting, frantic women cried out to God, and small children were clueless as ever. Everyone wanted to live. No one wanted to die. It was just like the animal world. You try and make it through the disaster or you give up.

It was that simple.

-:-

Gage tried to remember his childhood, but he couldn't. Memories of his past were just erased from his mind. The days of him and his parents were impossible to recall. Because when he thought of his mother baking chocolate chip cookies, all he saw was that bloody arm detached from her body, lying in front of the crumbled bakery shop.

He held it. Gage wanted to feel her one more time. He placed her palm against his cheek, like how she did when he did something that pleased her. Everything he did pleased her though. When he baked his first bread the first time and burnt it, she just smiled and caressed his cheek. When he brought home a mud pie and accidently ruined their wooden table, she just laughed and rubbed her thumb on his cheekbone. Gage wanted to feel that warm touch one last time, but he couldn't. The arm was warm from the blood coated on the skin. The hand itself was icy cold. No sign of life was found. Gage was just pressing a cold, dead limb against his face. His mother was gone.

Now his friend was hurt badly, and he didn't even attempt to help Sereak out.

The people on the boat crowded around the scene where Wet, Sereak, and a nurse with medical supplies tended to an unconscious Gianne. Gage watched too. Just like the audience, he needed to see a miracle. There had to be some spark of hope after today. The sky was getting darker and the boat departed from the Shiganshina District twenty minutes ago. They were heading to the cities of Wall Rose, but what were they supposed to do there?

The nurse, who looked to be in her middle ages, finished stitching up Gianne's gash on her stomach. The wound was just above her bellybutton, and Gage began wondering where it even came from. As she and Wet cleaned the blood from her skin, Gage counted eight-four stitches sown on her. It would've been awfully painful if Gianne was awake during the medical care. He imagined her howling out in pain and fighting the nurse away, ordering her to never touch her with a needle again. It was a good thing she was knocked out. He didn't believe she was dead… yet.

The two adults than flipped her to get a good view of her back. There was a much deeper gash there, making a lot of people gasp with doubt.

"Do you have enough string for here?" Wet questioned the nurse sternly.

"Ugh, I don't…" she looked in her bag and pulled out a long cord to measure out the length. "The gash here is longer than the one on her stomach. I'm sure if I sow it carefully, then I'll be able to stitch together most of the cut. But it won't be perfect. She may need real medical attention when we get to Wall Rose."

"Just try as much as you can." Sereak said. Her glare present like usual.

The nurse looked rather frighten by her look. "Y-Yes of course…" and she got right to work.

Gianne loved to irritate Sereak, but in a sisterly way. Sereak would get angrier than she already was and attempt to fight back as much as she could. The two shared a rather simple relationship with each other, but right now, Gage witnessed how that relationship seemed much deeper than he realized. Sereak held on to her friend's deathly pale hand and muttered words of encouragement in her ear.

"Get up you idiot. Stop faking and wake up. I know you're fine, why are you being so dramatic about this…?"

Well, it wasn't the encouragement he expected, but it just proved that Sereak had faith in her friend's survival. It was almost like she was determined for Gianne to live. She did lose her mother, though, and losing her friend would just add to her misery.

What if she did die? How would Gage feel about that?

He only accepted her as a close friend, and nothing more. Well, he wasn't exactly sure about his feelings. But would he be distraught like Sereak or indifferent? Gianne was always there to save him when he was in trouble, so he always looked up to her. He wanted to have that fire that burned within her and that confidence that could take on the world. She was difficult to get used to, but he was patient enough to see more to her than just a wild, reckless girl who loves heights. She was _his_ hero, his inspiration. If she died, he would no longer have a reason to get stronger. He would just be a cowardly boy with muscles. But most of all, he would be losing a great friend.

_Don't die Gianne, please_. He begged, unconsciously gripping his knees.

So he just watched the procedure and listened to sounds of cannons booming from the other side of Wall Maria. Shiganshina was still terrorized by the Titans and the Garrisons were doing all they could to protect the gate. If the gate was breached, than it was all over.

While he was watching patiently, there was a rather large thunderous sound coming from Shiganshina. The sound got louder and louder, getting closer to the wall with each step. Was it a Titan? Do Titans run?

Then, the most unforeseen event occurred. Just like the wall before, the gate exploded! Wall Maria had been breached!

Gage stood up to get a better view of the sight. Standing in front of the enormous hole was a rather peculiar Titan with shiny skin. It was much taller and muscular than most of the Titans Gage had seen today, and the shiny skin looked more like metallic armor. That Titan was able to break through wall. Now it really had come to an end. After a hundred years of peace, the Titans were finally ready to demolish it again.

It's over.

Sereak and Wet looked back to finally spot the gigantic, extraordinary Titan. As well as the dozens of normal Titans that followed in its path. Sereak just looked away and closed her eyes tightly. Wet's bushy brows came together in a furious expression as he bowed his head in defeat. Gianne's stitching was finished and the paranoid nurse began wrapping were torso. The red-heads breathing was still feeble, but the sound of her inhaling and exhaling still gave Gage hope.

Gage heard the sound of whimpering and turned to his right. There, sat a boy his age with dark skin and long choppy black hair. His face was buried in his face while he sobbed, and he kept repeating mother over and over again. He lost his mother too, just like Gage and Sereak.

Just then, someone from his right stood up and walked towards the edge of the boat. It was another boy around his age with dark brown hair. Gage felt as if he's seen him before.

"I'll erase their existence from the world…" he muttered to himself. A girl with pale skin and jet black hair stood up in concern.

"Eren…?" she said.

Eren. Maybe Gage did know someone with that name. A blonde boy walked up to him, but he just shoved him away with his shoulder. Gage watched Eren closely as he slammed his hands on the edge and began to cry.

"I'm going to kill them all!" he screamed out. "Not a single one of them will be left! I'll kill them!"

Gage was abashed by this. He looked back towards the dark skinned boy and saw him staring at Eren as well. His golden-brown eyes looked rather mesmerized by him. He even caught Sereak sneaking a glance at the Eren boy, looking rather interested herself. Gage then sudden felt a pang of anger twisting in his stomach. The thought of his father and mother raced through his mind and how they died from that godly red Titan. The blood of his mother was still imprinted on his skin, pushing him to avenge his loved ones.

_Yes, kill them all. I want to kill them all as well…_

-:-

Gianne was stuck. The path she was taking led her to two different directions.

The first one followed directly to a cliff where the road ended. She knew if she chose that direction, than she would be able to do what she's always dreamed of doing. Sprout vast angel wings and fly away to many unfamiliar places. That was her dream after all, so why would she reject that open choice.

The second one led to the destroyed Shiganshina District. There, Titans roamed around the city searching for free victims and wild fire was spreading from home to home. One Titan, she saw, caught hold of a crying boy and ate him rather quickly. Gianne shivered under the sight.

There was no question about her choosing, so she followed the first path. Taking the left road, she walked ahead a couple feet before someone from the other side called out to her. The voice sounded like Sereaks!

"Gianne! Gianne come back!"

Come back? Why would she come back? There was a golden opportunity to travel the world and leave all her problems behind. No more Titans. No more of humanities silly laws. She would be free and above everyone else. Sereak would want this for her; she was a good friend like that. But the cries continued.

"Please Gianne, wake up and come back to me!"

"Listen to us Gianne!"

That was Gage's voice. Gage was with Sereak. So, did that mean they were both in the Shiganshina District with those roaming Titans? Oh no, what if they get killed?! Leaving her friends because she was selfish, Gianne wouldn't be able to live with that guilt.

"Wake up!"

"Gianne I know you're awake so open your eyes!"

Gianne looked back at the cliff that taunted her to dive off it. If she jumped, she would be safe and free. If she jumped, all her problems will be gone. She could fly away and not have to deal with the hell she lived in. That chance, however, needed to wait.

Without looking back, she raced out of the left path and sprinted to the right one. There, the Titans saw her coming and stuck out their hands, preparing themselves to grab anything. She was insane for choosing this path, but her friends needed her. And she couldn't ignore a cry for help.

"Wake up dammit!"

"Wake up!"

Blackness ate her clear vision away and then her eyes snapped open. In her view, Sereak and Gage looked down at her with reassurance on both their faces. Gianne just stared at them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake." Gage said while squeezing her hand. "We were worried."

Sereak placed her palm over Gianne's head. The red-head felt comfortable with the warmth. "You're still pale, but not completely dead looking."

"How do you feel?" Gage asked, his hand still not leaving hers.

"What happened?" Gianne asked, slowly progressing what was going on. She rotated her view to the right and felt something crunch under her head. It scratched her scalp and smelled like hay. Where they in a barn?

"You got seriously hurt," Gage explained. "There's a gash above your stomach and on your back. Marlene stitched you up to stop the bleeding, and then when we got to Wall Rose, you were taken to real doctors. They said you were in a coma after so much blood loss. You were out for two weeks! They kept their patients in this barn, so you're not the only one here."

Gianne took her hand away from Gage's and lifted it up to her shirt. Digging it underneath the torn fabric, she felt strong string sown into her flesh. Grazing her fingers across the long stitch, nausea hit again and she hauled herself forward. Covering her mouth, she feebly stood up and wobbly ran to the barns exit. When the beam of sunlight hit her face, her upper body bent down and she started to gag.

Sereak and Gage ran by her side while she tried hacking out the acid and spit. Gianne's stomach felt dangerously empty.

"How come…" she wiped some spit away from her mouth, "How come I'm not dead? How did I last for two weeks without food or water?"

"Marlene would wet your lips everyday so you stayed hydrated. She said water was more important than food." Sereak said.

Gianne looked around the unfamiliar area she was in. There were people everywhere, too many in her opinion. The Garrison soldiers were handing out bread and supplies to anyone who needed it most, but their irritated expressions revealed all. They were running out of food because of the large amount. Gianne was confused.

"They're bringing in more survivors today." Gage told her. "I just hope no one got eaten."

"What happened?" Gianne asked.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Why are we here? What happened to Shiganshina? Where are your families?"

Sereak and Gage gave each other fret glances. _Something's wrong_, Gianne wondered. _Why are they looking like that?_ Then, Sereak's hard scowl shot to Gianne's face. "Don't be dense. Even the squirrels can recall what happened at Shiganshina."

"But I don't know what happened. Enlighten me." she begged.

"Wait, are you saying you don't remember?" Gage asked. A hint of disbelief shined in his aquamarine eyes.

"No, what happened?" she asked, furious at how they weren't giving her a straight answer.

"Gianne," Gage sounded very depressed when he spoke. "The Titans took over the Shiganshina District and the gate of Wall Maria was breached."

"W-What…?"

"The Titans took over, and now, one third of humanity is gone."

"But…"

"My family is dead and so are Sereak's. There is no more Shiganshina. Our home is gone."

-:-

The bread was stale but filling and the water was cool on her throat. Marlene told her to eat her bread slowly so her body can function again. After she left, the trio sat around in a circle to discuss what happened.

It took an hour to repeat the whole incident to Gianne. She took in each word carefully and began making a puzzle. Each event her friends revealed helped her recall what happened when she was alone. How she escaped that first Titan that tried to grab her, when she helped that Armin boy and his grandpa by pushing them forward, and how she was saved by Wet. Though, there was another thing missing but she couldn't remember it clearly. There was a Titan and a painful sensation running around her body, but that's all she could remember. She admitted her fuzzy memory when her friends questioned her about the injury.

"That's so weird. It's not a normal gash," Gage observed. "It almost looks like you were getting cut in half."

"Good thing I didn't…" Gianne rolled her eyes and finished her bread. She was still hungry. Somehow, that sudden hunger made her remember something important. She gulped her last chunk of bread and asked her friends. "Where's Kota?!"

"Kota…?" Sereak said.

Gianne pushed herself forward and gripped onto both the girl's arms. Taken by great surprised, Sereak was shook back and forth violently. "Yes where is he! Is he here? Is her still on his mission? Is he alive?!"

"Stop Gianne! Stop!" Gage tried ripping the two girls apart before Sereak's neck snapped. He knew Gianne would ask about her brother eventually, so he took this opportunity to tell her his good deed. "I sent a letter to the Survey Corps Commander, Erwin Smith, asking him about Kota. I sent it two days ago, so the messenger will be back possibly next week. I knew you would act like this." He cackled lightly.

Gianne let go of Sereak gazed at Gage. She was happy and so relieved that someone thought of her brother while she was in her coma. Right now, she wanted to kiss Gage for what he did, but that would instantly destroy their friendship. So instead, she pounced on his body and gave him a tight hug. Gage blushed madly at her affection.

"Thank you so much!" she cried in his ear. "You're the best person ever! When Kota comes back for me, I'll force him to adopt you!"

"Don't get your hopes up..." Sereak muttered to herself. Except, Gianne caught her remark.

Pulling herself away from Gage, she looked hard at Sereak. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she insisted. "I'm just saying."

"You're just saying what?"

Sereak averted her glowering eyes to the ground and sighed with defeat. "Okay, I'm just saying that you shouldn't get excited for something that may not happen the way you want it. Like, what if your brother isn't coming back?"

"Don't say that!" Gianne hissed harshly, offended by her words. "He's not dead."

"How would you know?" Sereak fought. "Do you go with him on his scouting missions that we know nothing about, or are you secretly hiring a spy to stalk him? No Gianne, you don't know and I'm just saying that whatever that return letter says when you get it, you have to accept it."

"And I'm going to accept the fact that he's alive."

"Or not!" Sereak burst.

Gianne's face went red with fury, her brows knitting together and her freckles once again vanishing. She countered Sereak's dagger look with a glare of her own. Standing silently to the side, Gage could feel powerful tension between the two girls. He knew if he disturbed, they would both force him to choose sides, and Gage didn't want to be a part of this stormy war.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Gianne questioned venomously. "You're my friend, but you're being a total jerk."

"I'm a friend who is trying to get you out of the fantasy life and bring your big ass back to the real world. Wake up and smell the blood Gianne, life isn't easy anymore!" Sereak replied.

"Are you losing hope already?"

"After I saw my mother get eaten by a Titan right in front of me and getting a correspondence that my father died in Shiganshina, I began debating whether hope is really on our side or not." Her bold green eyes hardened grimly. Gage remembered when Sereak received that letter from a Garrison soldier. He apologized for her lose before she even read it. After she did, she didn't cry like he expected her too. She just stood there looking utterly wrathful.

"Just because _you're_ family died, doesn't mean you can predict the fate of my own brother!" Gianne spat out.

Gage just stared at her in incredulity. Her irate expression proved that she was serious about what she said. He feared the outcome of her words, knowing what Sereak would do. She's already dealt with so much the past few weeks. All these miserable events were like a stab in the stomach, making Sereak slowly bleed to death. Before he could confront Gianne for her words, Sereak slammed her hard fist into the red-heads face.

"Sereak!" Gage yelled in alarm.

Gianne fell back from the vigorous punch, feeling a searing burn on both her nose and left cheek. She lifted her cool palm to press against the hot skin and felt her muscles lock from the impact. For a moment, she couldn't move her jaw and she moved her hand away to notice blood stained on her fingers. Her nose was bleeding.

Sereak's eyes burned into Gianne's face as she bit her lip. Her fist throbbed a little and stayed its magenta color. Gianne attempted to say something about the punch, but her friend beat her too it as a waterfall of tears ran down her face.

"They were your family too you stupid _bitch_!" she said the last word coldly, like an icicle just stabbed through Gianne's heart.

Then she turned and jogged away from the duo.

Gage just stood there, dumbfounded on what he just witnessed. Before he could comfort his fallen friend, he noticed how she was gone as well.

-:-

"My god, there are too many stomachs here." a soldier complained to his fellow comrade. "Do we really have to share our food with them?"

"It was an order to keep the survivors from starving to death." the other man replied, sighing with irritation. "Why don't we though? If the Titans didn't manage to eat enough of them, maybe kicking them out would be a better option to save our food supply."

From above, Gianne sent down daggering looks at the two soldiers. Their selfishness urged her to climb down from where she was and hurt them in their sensitive spots. Except, they were sober so it would be rather difficult to physically abuse them without getting hurt herself. Being above high ground, she was too comfortable anyway, so she stayed put.

It's been a week after Gianne's awake and her fight with Sereak. Her skin was slowly regaining its fair color and the meals she got everyday managed to give her some energy again. Though, most of her days, she would climb up the barns rooftop and sit by herself, enjoying kisses from the winds and waiting patiently for the messenger to return. Today, she was positive that he would be arriving.

"Gianne!" someone called her name. She looked down to see Gage struggling to climb up the side of the barn. He wasn't a great climber, but his effort managed to get him half way up. Except, one loose mistake and he would plummet twenty feet from where he was. Gianne saw him sweating and looking down at the floor fearfully. He turned back to her, begging for assistance. "P-Please help!"

Laughing heartily, she reached her long arm down and offered a hand. Gage took it quickly, his grip tight and his skin wet from sweat. Hoisting his body up, Gianne dragged him over the edge and pulled his large structure closer to the middle. When he was finally safe, he shivered with anxiety.

"How do you do this? Climb up tall heights fearlessly?" he gasped out, trying to breathe normal.

Gianne couldn't force back the smile towards her friend. Chuckling to herself, she stated. "I'm just unnatural."

"I know." he replied. Privately regretting changing the subject, he forced out his words. "You should go apologize to Sereak."

Gianne's positivity immediately dropped, making the red-head glare at the brunette suspiciously. "Did she tell you to come here just to make me feel guilty? If so, I have no intention to apologize to her now."

"But," Gage tried to be patient with her stubbornness. "We shouldn't be fighting right now. We should be trying to survive and aim towards the future. Do you have any idea what we're going to do?"

"Yes. Kota will come back and he'll take care of the both of us. Sereak can beg if she wants to come along." Gianne said harshly. Gage just sighed, not intending on arguing with the girl. He decided to change the subject once again.

"You know this place used to be a food storage." he noted quickly.

"So..." Gianne trailed bluntly.

"Just trying to have a conversation." Gage sighed feeling defeated.

Gianne didn't respond. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes were just staring freely at the new environment she was now going to have to call her home. Gage knew how much she hated change. It made her uncomfortable and insecure. Even the Garrison soldiers that muttered angrily to one another about giving up their food weren't helping.

An idea than hit him.

Grinning towards Gianne, he asked. "How about a game?"

"What kind of game?" she said with little life in her voice.

"It's what my mom and I played all the time. So I say a specific word and you have to say another word that relates to it," He explained. "We'll go back a forth! I'll go first."

"Sure..."

"Cat."

"Animal."

"Food."

"Hungry."

"Belly."

"Stitches."

"Injury."

"Cu-" she stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes towards something. A wide gaping look was switched on her face. Suddenly, she sprang to her feet which surprised Gage. "He's here!"

"_He's here_ doesn't relate to_ injury_." he pointed out.

"Not the stupid game dummy, the messenger is here! Come on let's go! He may have my reply letter!"

-:-

Gianne had to literally pull Gage down from the barn roof and drag him all the way to the crowd that surrounded a young man on a horse. Every hand was raised up, each voice demanding a letter while the messenger was struggling to give them all the right ones. Gianne held on to her friends hand as they pushed their way through the adrenalized adults. One hand gripped on to the messenger's tunic and tried jerked him down, but the frantic young man swatted the hand away.

One by one, he picked out the letters and read out the names they were addressed to. There were many sighs of relief and slight sobs when each individual read their message, making Gianne restrain her anger, fear, and anxiety. What would she be so nervous about though? Her brother was a strong soldier, one of the top three strongest soldiers humanity had. He will come back to her. She didn't need to worry.

"Gage Butler!" the messenger waved a golden envelope above his head, calling out the brunettes name once more. "Gage Butler?"

"That's me sir!" Gage tried raising his hand through the cluster of people in front of him. Lucky for the messenger, he was above the all by his trusted horse, so he spotted the fighting boy easily.

"A correspondence from Erwin Smith, commander of the Recon Corps." he bent down forward, attempting to hand him the envelope.

Retrieving it and thanking him, Gage and Gianne raced away. When they found a nice private area, the smiling red-head ripped the envelope out of his hands and began tearing the cover off. Pieces of paper floated down to the ground and Gianne just kicked them away. The note was finally in her hand and she read out the first five words, until she stopped. Gage was suspicious about her puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um…" her face began to turn bright red and she shook uncomfortably. "I-I can't read cursive." she shamefully handed him the note. "Can you please… um… read it for me?"

"Of course!" he smiled and gently took it from her. Reading it to himself, Gianne crossed her arms and tapped her foot agitated. The air right now seemed to be getting thinner, her breathing became difficult. Her palms shook when the sweat reached them, and they wouldn't stop.

"What does it say?" she croaked.

It took Gage a few seconds to turn away from the letter and stare at her, his eyes suddenly softening into sympathy. The look made Gianne freeze in place, hold her breath, and count her heart beats. Gage said, "I'm sorry Gianne, but… he's gone."

An abrupt chill ran down her spine, making her body shiver. In her eyes, she felt a sword drive its blade into her heart. What was this feeling? It felt like she just died.

"W-What…?" she squeaked.

"He died during the mission. Missing in action is what it said." he said more clearly.

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" she asked, sobbing in between her words. Her legs wobbled feebly, like her muscles loosened. She then fell on her knees, slamming her palms on the ground and staring widely at the floor. The information wasn't coming to her directly, but only because she didn't want to believe it. "I don't understand. What does this mean?"

Gage just stared at her, a weight dropping down to his stomach. He knew what was happening, because he went through this when his family died. She was trying not to accept it. Sereak did warn her, but she didn't want to believe in reality. Now, Gianne was about to go through the same depressing state her friends went through.

"I don't understand. Kota is really… dead?" after her words, she turned to Gage with a grim expression. Her eyes glared a dark look towards him while her teeth tightened. "You're lying."

Gage looked down to avoid her gaze, "No I'm not. It says here in –Ack!" he was cut off when his body smashed against the wall behind him. Gianne's grip on his shoulders were hard like stone, her nails digging into his grey fabric until it reached the skin. His abashed expression twitched from the stinging pain. The wild red-head creature before him looked menacing with furious burning eyes and a dark energy releasing around her. If escaping Titans was frightening enough, Gage didn't know how to save himself from this.

"Liar, I don't believe you!" she shrieked in his face. Gage could feel her hot breath on his cheeks and trembling lips. "Don't play games with me Gage! He's a live, I know he is, and you're a fucking liar! I'll kill you! I'll kill all you liars! My brother is a live!"

Gianne all of a sudden had her spine make contact with the hard ground. The force pushed the air out of her lungs, making her unable to breathe for a few seconds. Looking up at the source that pulled her away from Gage, burning golden eyes met hard grey ones.

The girl looked around her age, short and petite with light blonde hair that was up in a bun-like hairdo. Her pale nose was large and pronounced and her grim expression reminded Gianne of Sereak. Behind her, a tanned skin boy with dark brown hair stood next to Gage looking anxiously towards his companion.

"Is this how you normally act?" the girl asked. "Like a reckless little brat?"

Her comment clouded Gianne's mind with complete rage and made her throat tightening with emotion. She wanted to so badly hurt this unforeseen stranger, but she stood still when the girl talked again.

"If so, then you're more useless than I thought."

Gianne didn't remember swinging her leg towards her feet, but she was proud she did. The girl tripped slightly and then steadied herself before falling. The powerful feeling Gianne kept locked in her heart suddenly exploded, polluting her body with complete adrenaline. Distress and fury controlled her mind, commanding her to stand up for herself. There was no time for crying, no time to mourn.

She pushed herself forward form the ground and sprang towards the blonde.

Gianne then felt a sudden shock in her leg and cried out in agony. She kicked her! A couple people turned to witness the sudden brawl after the yell, but they just stood there like bystanders. While Gianne was kneeling towards the floor, her hands wrapped around the girls pale heels and she pulled them towards her. The girl gave a shocked yelp when her back slammed the ground, but before she could get up, Gianne crawl on top of her.

She placed her weight on her flat chest and pinned both her arms down with the use of her left hand. Her friend yelled out, "Annie!"

The girl, Annie, didn't look frighten at all. Her grey eyes just stared blandly towards Gianne's heated up face. This made Gianne even more furious. She wanted to destroy that dull look she received, it felt so unacceptable. Her brother just died, but no one cared. He was powerful and strong, coming home with a few marked scars from his mission but still in one piece. Now, he was dead. He left Gianne alone to fend for herself. Stupid, is what she described him. He was stupid for leaving. No one should leave family behind!

Taking the first swing, Annie dodged swiftly, making Gianne's hand turn numb. The floor was harder than she suspected. Her hand was red with pain and the muscles were tight. She couldn't move it. Distracted, Annie managed to hurt the girl even more. Wrapping her legs around her waist and twisting her wrists free from the fingers, she pulled her opponents body closer towards her own and jammed her fist right in her stomach.

Gasping from the sudden impact, Gianne didn't notice the pale fist racing to her until she saw nothing but black spots. Groaning from the ache and being blind, her entire body forcefully went to the ground. A heavy pressure rested on her waist and her wide out arms were pushed down. The black spots finally faded away, but Gianne wished she was blind again so she didn't have to stare unwillingly at the hard-looking blonde. Accepting defeat was not a trait Gianne was known for.

Legs and arms flailing to be free, Gianne thrashed around violently but Annie's mass held her down tightly. She could hear Gage calling out to her while she screeched, "Get off me! Get off me now!"

"Antonio," Annie called to her friend. "Give me my bread."

"Why?" he questioned with a puzzled tone.

"Just give it to me now." she demanded.

"Get off!" Gianne continued. "Get off now! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! I'll destroy the Titans and these walls! I'll kill you! I'll-"

A loaf of bread was shoved in her mouth deeply, silencing her outburst and freezing her body. Gianne couldn't bite or spit it out, she just gaged from the mouthful. It didn't even taste that good. Annie looked calmer than how she did before after bending her face down towards the red-head. Her hard grey eyes bored into teary golden ones. She spoke.

"Are you done?"

Gianne gave her a black glare. "Mmmhmmmmmhmm!" she moaned through the mouthful.

"Okay," she sighed. "You said you wanted to kill every. Me, the walls, and the Titans, am I correct? Now let me ask you this. What's more important right now, your life or your selfishness?"

Her heart stung from that last word. Gianne still couldn't talk, so she listened to the sullen looking girl.

"A lot of people died because of the Titans, what makes your brother so special? Women lost their husbands, children are orphans, and some are at the break of insanity. Death is death, you can't change that law." she brought her head away a few inches. "You can cry and you can mourn about your brother all you want, but you also have to move on with yourself. And you can't point fingers at innocent victims that had nothing to do with his death." she pointed towards Gage, "The fault isn't his or yours, it's just life. You're strong, so you shouldn't be fighting others who are weaker than you. It's not fair to them."

Behind her, Gianne noticed how Gage twitched uncomfortably. That was her friend, and she howled out saying how she wanted to kill him for being a liar. He wasn't, the truth was told. She was just too stubborn and shocked to accept that. The raging monster inside was going to drive her to hurt others, and for what? She only fought to protect her family and defend herself, but when she was exceedingly angry it turned her into a blind monster. When she thought about it, the image of the women and men getting devoured by the Titans caused her to shiver from realization.

"Here…" Annie broke her thought. Before Gianne could come back to earth, an instant punch connected with the side of her left face, causing her left eye to go white for a few seconds. No moan escaped her lips; she tried her best to endure it. The wound began to numb and her left vision was blurry. The left side of her face felt larger than the right. A black eye was forming. She could faintly hear Gage again.

"Gianne!"

"That will be a reminder of your stupidity." Annie said. No emotion was found in her deep voice. Her body loosened from the hold, Gianne would be free from this blonde.

Unexpectedly, Annie was pushed off and away from her. Gianne looked up to see who her savior was. Then, a hard pang of mixed emotion rammed against her chest. It was Sereak.

The dark haired girl stood over the fallen blonde with her natural scowl darker than usual. Her bold green orbs glared straightly at her with threat and fury mixed in. The same fang-like teeth revealed themselves; Gianne knew Sereak did that when she felt challenged. Walking over her fallen friend, she stood between them both. Gianne hoisted her torso up, spat out the stale bread, and watched her friend.

"Back off." she growled. Her voice was rough and low, like a dog when it was challenegd.

Annie just gazed at her with interest, and then looked back to Gianne. She still was scared or nervous, which puzzled the red-head greatly. Normally when people saw Sereak at her raging state, they knew it was best to engage with her. Annie wasn't fearless, she just didn't care. Gianne found the blonde very amusing.

Annie sighed and got up from the ground. Dusting herself off, she called to her companion, Antonio, who came to her with a look of worry written on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I know you don't like it when I get in your fights, but I had the urge to jump in and help you. Are you hurt or anything?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. Her grey eyes just held on to Gianne's. She spoke, "Just remember that black eye stupid."

Gianne didn't have time to answer her. Annie just turned on her heels and walked away from the trio. Antonio jogged up to her, calling out her name repeatedly. "Annie! Annie wait!"

When the two were finally gone, Gianne looked down and released the tears she kept holding back. Her swollen eye was in too much damage to produce them, but her right one ran down like a river. Sereak and Gage went by her side to comfort the sobbing girl as she wailed out the emotions trapped in her throat. Turning to Sereak, Gianne jumped towards her kneeling friend and bawled in her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around tightly in fear that she may lose her best friend forever. Never again will she have an argument with her. Never again will she say those heartless words.

"Gianne…?" Sereak trailed.

"Sereak!" she cried out, finally accepting the world as it was. "He's dead! Kota is dead! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me again! _I need you_!"

-:-

A few days later, the refugees were sent to cultivate land a secure food. Everyone, young or old, farmed in exchange for safety behind the walls. But that couldn't prevent the food storage from going empty. In the following year if 846, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria by using the refugees. Men were chosen to participate in a mission that led them to their fate. There were two hundred and fifty that left, but only a hundred returned. A fifth of the population was demolished. With their sacrifice, the food storage improved greatly. But it was a success no one dared to celebrate.

During the next weeks of working on the farmlands, Gianne and her friends took shelter in the barn, the place where she first awoke from her coma. It was very unexplainable, but the barn felt like home to Gianne. Maybe because she was desperate after so much loss, so were Sereak and Gage.

Gianne watched Gage awake from his slumber, shaking and wet with sweat.

"Are you okay?" she read out to grab his hand.

"Yeah, just… can't sleep. I had another nightmare, really happy I woke up."

"Wouldn't we all want that, to wake up from one big nightmare?" Sereak added bluntly. Gianne knew what she meant.

The air was silent between the three. The empty stall they slept in was filled with golden hay, but the dry straw wasn't comfortable. In fact, it itch their skin when they woke up and the irritation went away after a few hours. Though, it'll have to due until next year.

Next year. Gianne still hasn't told them yet. The silence right now was the perfect opportunity to reveal her next plan.

"Guys," she started. "I'm going to apply for the military training next year."

As expected, they stared at her, both surprise and doubtful. Sereaks glowering look soften while Gage looked away from her with shame. Sereak spoke first.

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember that story you read to me once, the one about the group of villagers that wanted to overthrow their king?"

"You mean… The Black Rebellion?" she reminded.

"Yes that one," Gianne said.

The story of the Black Rebellion was about a group of villagers that lived under the rule of their tyrant king. He was ruthless and malevolent towards his people. He took away the women and used them as game for his hunt. The young boys had their genitals cut so they wouldn't reproduce, the king claiming how he was the only father of all. The men were put in death tournaments to please the king himself.

Then, one day, a group of magicians came along and witnessed the terror in the village. They convinced the men to rebel against the king and take back their homelands. Though, the king was strong and powerful with an army willing to defend him with their lives. Then, the magicians had an idea. Using their powerful magic, they changed the village-men's eyes color from brown to violet. The new eye color gave them an advantage to see in the dark clearer than any other human. With that, the magicians also conjured up a spell to turn the blue sky completely black. The world was covered in complete darkness, blinding everyone and everything, while the magicians and men were able to see perfectly fine.

The terrified king was then assassinated in his throne room, confused and frightened about the sky's sudden change. After his death, the villagers burnt his corpse and the embers that flew up to the sky broke away the darkness to bring back the blue color. It was a victory the villagers and magicians celebrated for many decades, honoring the brave men that brought back their freedom and the sky that saved them all. The black sky was a symbol of revenge, and taking back freedom. That's what Gianne wanted.

"I want to make my own black sky." she admitted proudly. Sereak stared at her. "I want to be like those villagers and take revenge on those fucking monsters that destroyed my life and Kota's. I want to take is title as third best, or even better. I want the Starken name to be remembered by humanity. I want to be free."

For a while, there was nothing but silence again. Gianne wondered if she said too much. Then again, she did have a big mouth. But she didn't regret anything. Holding back on how she felt wasn't going to help her or her dream. Either way, she was going to join the military, with or without her friends.

"I'll come too." Sereak said.

"Same…" Gage trailed.

"What?" Gianne was shocked. "But, you guys don't have too if I'm going. I don't want you to get hurt or… die."

Sereak looked at her hard with a straight face. "I'm going because my father was in the Garrisons and yet, he died to save Wall Maria. Just like your brother, I'll follow in my father's footsteps. And," she averted her eyes to the straw, looking a little unsure of herself. She blurted. "And you're my family, so we have to stick together."

"Sereak…" Gianne sighed out. The edge of her lips twitched upward and her chest felt warm inside. Seeing Sereak admit they were family for the first time made Gianne see another side of her cold friend. Like they were much closer than best friends, they were soul sisters.

"I'm joining because I want to get stronger." Gage said.

"Gage, I'm happy you'll come along, and I'll protect you and Sereak no matter what–"

"No!" he cut in, staggering both Gianne and Sereak. "I'm done with you trying to protect me. I'm done with everyone calling me a burden. This time, I'm going to do all that I can to keep _you_ safe. You don't have to mother me or Sereak anymore."

His eyes bored into hers, a serious expression masked on his face. Gianne was taken-back by his sudden outburst and a little hurt by his words. Was her overprotectiveness really being such bother to him? She did tell him to prove his capability to take of himself without the use of her care. This wasn't the proof Gianne was hoping for, but as a friend, she had to except that. If this was the best way to show her his own strength, than Gianne was fine with letting go of Gage and accepting his protection.

He was also right; he and Sereak don't seem to need Gianne's care anymore. Over their childhood years, the red-head would always defend herself and her friends from bullies or intoxicated soldiers. Gage was too gullible and nice while Sereak was quiet and a lone wolf. It was easy to pick on people like that, which is why Gianne acted like their hero. Now, they don't need a hero, they became their own.

"Alright," Gianne agreed with Gage. "But no matter what, I'll still mother you and keep you safe."

Gage forced on a smile, but kept quiet. Sereak sighed.

"Things are going to be different now, huh?"

She was right. Mentally, they were no longer children. That youthful age of playing and rough housing and being under the care of adults died longer ago.

"Yes." Gianne replied. "But we'll get through it together."

**-Phoenix **


	3. The Trainee Corps

***Author's Note: Oh god, the moment everyone has been waiting for, am I right? For some reason, I feel like this chapter is the true beginning of my story. Probably because I have most of the OC's introduced in here. I'll give credit to everyone at the end. If you have any questions or complaints, please feel free to post that as a review or send me a PM.**

**BluePhoenix34 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the property and creation goes to Hajime Isayama. However, BluePhoenix34 does own Gianne Starken and all the characters unfamiliar to the SNK series. Now please, sit back and enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: The Trainee Corps**

"Remember Gianne, two knees and three uppercuts. But you have to twist your waist around too." Kota reminded the sweaty red-head.

"I am…" she growled in defense.

"If you were, I wouldn't be reminding you. Now do it again. Come at me." The tall young man went into his defense stance, motioning the young girl to attack. Her golden eyes flared with determination. Without a second to spare, she jump forward to her older brother and drove her right knee into his stomach. After the second one, Gianne swiftly swung her fist three times into his abdomen, managing to push the air right out of him. His head was crouched down to her level. Should she ram her elbow into the side of his face? But he didn't tell her to.

Kota got a quick breath and brought his fist up. Before Gianne knew it, he punched her face, sending her to the ground. Black spots sprouted in Gianne's view and she choked on the dust entering her throat. After recovering, she shot at daggering glare at her brother.

"What the hell Kota?"

"I only pushed you away, a thing someone would do if they were assaulted." He said. "You had a clear shot of my head, and yet, you did nothing."

"I thinking about elbowing you!" she exclaimed.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because…" she trembled and glared at the floor, furious. "Because you only told me to do those knee-kicks and uppercuts, so I stopped."

Kota narrowed his brown eyes, examining her carefully. "What if this was a real attack? Your opponent isn't going to tell you what to do–"

"I know that!" she bit.

"Let me finish. All I'm saying is that you should trust _yourself_. If you thought elbowing me in the head was a smart move, then do it. No one's going to control you Gianne." he walked over and patted her head. His touch was always comforting, even if he didn't show it. "Only you can control yourself."

-:-:-:-

Gianne blinked away that memory.

The tingling sensation on top of her head reminded her of her brother's touch. The thought of him made her throat croak a little. She needed to leave the past behind and focus on what was happening now.

A year later, thirteen year old Gianne Starken stood tall with strangers beside her. The military trainee uniform fit perfectly, making the red-head exciting to be here. Though, she kept herself unreadable and stern. Messing up and making a bad imprecision would destroy her permanently. This was her one chance opportunity to be a part of the military. She was going to make Kota proud. Sereak's back was in front of her, standing still as stone with the other cadets. Gage was some were else among the crowd.

"We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Trainee Corps!" a dark skin bald man with wide eyes and a sharp goatee stood in front of the dozens of young children who volunteered to be here. He stood tall and looked down on the others grimly. "I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards. And I'm not here to welcome you at all! Right now, you're mere cattle, fit for nothing but Titan food! No, less than cattle…"

Gianne looked back at her best friend. In two years, they looked different, much different. Sereak's hair had gotten longer and darker. She pulled it up into a tight ponytail before they came here. Her green eyes still glared at anything she saw, causing people to mistake her for being completely angry when she really wasn't. Though, as they got older, Gianne noticed how her and Gage seemed more tough then they have been before. Especially Gage.

"In three years, we'll take you worthless pieces of crap and train you! Give you the means to fight the Titans. In three years, when you stand before a Titan, will you still be food? Or will you be a noble wall, shielding the King?"

Just hearing that made Gianne hiss. The King didn't do anything to help her and the other survivors except kill them off so they have fewer mouths to feed. She would never risk her life for the King, a cowardly figurehead.

"Or perhaps, one of humanity's glorious soldiers that slay Titans? You will decide!" Keith barked across the whole area.

Gianne already knew what she wanted to do. Her anger and vengeance towards those gigantic bastards was already great. She wanted blood, hot blood everywhere. She was strong and brave and smart, no one would dare try to stop her.

_I'm done hiding behind these walls. I want to kill all of them. I want revenge. I want freedom. I want to make my black sky._

Keith Shadis walked down from the platform he was on and trailed around the new trainees. His tall structure towered over the children. He scanned them suspiciously with his sharp eyes, looking for any sign of cringe from his intimidation. Soon, he found one and poked his attention towards a blonde boy.

"Hey kid!"

"Yes!" he replied quickly and does his salute. Right fist over the heart with the left goes to the back. Gianne looked closer at this boy and found him oddly familiar. Did she know him?

"Who the hell are you?" the instructor shouts in his face.

"I am Armin Arlert from the Shiganshina district!" he introduced exceedingly loud. Gianne still didn't know why he looked so familiar.

"Is that so? You have a retarded name!" Keith said. "Did your parents name you?"

"No, my grandfather!" Armin said. His pale face was shining with sweat. Gianne wondered if it was from the scorching sun or just the presence of their Instructor.

"Arlert, what is your purpose for joining the military training?"

"To aid humanity's victory!"

The instructor smirked down on him with amusement. "Now that's wonderful. I'll have you become Titan food," as he said this, his large hand was placed tightly on Armin's hand. "Third row!" he turned his head around with his strength, forcing the boy to rotate with both his eyes and mouth closed.

The instructor found a new young recruit that caught his interest. A boy with dark skin and long black hair that mistaken him to look slightly feminine. His ear glittered and Gianne looked closer to spot a piece of diamond pierced in. This boy seemed to be aiming for that feminine appearance.

"Hey, maggot." Keith directed to him.

"Sir!" he did his salute respectfully and flipped his hair to the side.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Daedre Moche, from the Shigashina District sir!" he cried.

Gianne was now getting interested. So far, there were two boys from her fallen home. She wondered how they managed to survive.

"Moche, huh?" Keith muttered. "What the hell is in your ear?"

"A diamond earring, sir!" he yelled back. "It was my mother's!"

"You look like a woman. Tell me Moche, do you have a dick or a cunt?" he questioned him harshly.

Keith's verbal abuse seemed to amuse Daedre after Gianne witnessed his lips tugging to form a smirk. He wanted to say something to counter the instructor's rude question, but he restrained himself. Instead, he answered. "I'm a boy, sir!"

"Of course you are. Now, why are you here?" Keith said.

"To become strong and kill Titans, sir!" Daedre replied.

"Well, I wish you luck Moche. Because," the tall man leans forward to his face, their foreheads a few inches apart. The sudden violation of Daedre's personal space made him quiver. "I expect the first one to get eaten will be you."

He moved away from Daedre and shouted, "Next!"

Keith Shadis strode past Gianne and her line. The red-head tried her best to stay still, but she longed to move around again. The idea of standing her the whole morning with the blistering sun beating on her back bored her completely. She was too hyper to stay in one position for a long time, so she focused on Sereak's back and played with her fingers in order to distract herself. _When will this introduction finally end?_ She pleaded in her mind.

The instructor's eyes were glued on Gianne for a second, until he turned his attention to the boy next to her. Just like her, Keith didn't seem to have the need to abuse the boy. When he walked down a couple more rows, he halted when he spotted a tall young man with an undercut.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Jean Kirschtein from the Trost District!" he shouted. Gianne averted her eyes to get a better look at him. He seemed pretty confident in himself. She figured he might be cocky as well. Sereak told her she was good at reading people.

_Maybe he's here in order to join the Military Police,_ she thought. _After seeing their personalities, this Jean boy must heading straight for that path. _

"And what are you here for?"

"Ah." Jean snaps from his thoughts and smiles with pride. "To get into the Military Police, and live in the interior, sir."

Gianne was right. She felt her eyes narrow.

The instructor smirks at Jean's answer. "I see. You want to go to the interior, do you?"

"Yes, sir!"

There was an audible bang and a terrible groaning sound. Gianne turning her head quickly to get a better view, and then went back to her position. Keith had just head-butted him, sending the boy on his knees and covering his now throbbing head. Jean clenched his forehead with both his hands.

"Hey!" Keith shouted at him. "Who gave you permission to sit down?! You think someone who folds _here_ is gonna be allowed into the Military Police?!

Jean didn't answer, he just kept moaning to the floor. The instructor turned to the boy next to him. He had black hair and freckles over his pale face. He seemed to be dozing off, but Keith woke him with his harsh voice.

"You! Who the hell are you? What is your purpose in coming here?"

The boy jumped and came back to reality, quickly remembering what was going on. "I am Marco Bott from Jinae behind Wall Rose! I came here to join the military and work for the King!" he smiled nervously.

"Is that so? Good man, a noble intent. But just remember," just like Daedre, he leans in close to Marco's face. The smile begins to fade. "The King doesn't want your body. Next!"

Keith moves away, leaving Marco utterly traumatized. Gianne felt a little sympathy for him, he seemed more determined to actually work to protect the King. She saw no interest in his eyes about living in the interior for comfort.

"You there! Who the hell are you?" Keith directs to a short boy with a shaved head. Just like everyone else, he shivered. He did his salute, except, it was backwards. Gianne held back the laughter in her throat.

"I am Connie Springer from Ragako, south of Wall Rose!"

"Listen up closely, Connie Springer!" the instructor grabs the sides of Connie's head sternly and lifts him up. He was a foot above ground and his face looked stretched. Everyone watched intently at the scene. "I believe you were told about this before. That salute means you're offering your heart and soul to the King. You got it backwards! Is your–"

Before he could finish, a loud and noticeable noise interrupted him. Gianne turned her attention to a girl with cherry brown hair and brown eyes. She also noticed how Gage was right next to her looking very edgy. The girl was munching on what looked like to be… a potato. Gianne's eyes widened.

Keith dropped Connie to the ground and walked over to her. He stopped and stood over the girl like a mountain. "You. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Unexpected, the girl looked around her surroundings, like the instructor wasn't focusing on her. She kept munching on her potato. This got the man even more furious.

"You scum!" he screamed deeply in her face. This caught her attention. "I'm talking to you! Who the fuck are you?!"

The girl gulps quickly and does her salute, the potato still in her right hand. There were tiny pieces around her mouth, but she didn't seem to notice. "I am Sasha Blouse from the southern part of Wall Rose, Daupa!"

"Sasha Blouse…" Keith trailed. "What are you holding there in your right hand?"

"It's a steamed potato, sir! I happened to see them in the kitchen and I couldn't help myself!"

"So… you stole it. Why are you eating the potato now?" he questioned calmly. This surprised Gianne greatly.

"They lose their taste when they get cold. So I thought it best to eat it right now." Sasha said.

"No, I don't understand. Why did you eat the potato?"

"Um…" Sasha was confused. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?"

Her question made everyone turn to her in shock. The idea of a new trainee asking their superior a question like that was like asking an adult why he's so uneducated. Sasha probably didn't understand what her instructor was trying to ask, which was understandable. Though, Gianne foresaw an extreme punishment happening to Sasha. She sighed. Even Gage looked abashed at the hungry girl.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for a while, until Sasha broke off a third of her potato. With a nervous glance, she offered it to her instructor. "You can, have half…"

Keith took it, puzzled by the sudden offer. Sasha sighed with relief and smiled.

-:-:-:-

"Hey, he still got that potato girl running." Connie pointed out to everyone.

The mess hall was already filled with most of the cadets having dinner. Since Gianne went away to find a place to climb and Sereak stalked inside to get her meal, Gage was left by himself with a group of strangers. The group stared at Sasha running by with a look as if two invisible hands were choking her. The new cadet had earned the famous title, Potato Girl, which Gage found a little humorous.

"Wow." Eren admired. "She's been going at it for five hours straight now."

"Still, the look on her face when the instructor told her to run until she was almost dead was nothing compared to her anguished look the moment he said she doesn't get to eat today." Gage put out.

The two boys turned to each other, and instantly, Gage knew exactly who he was. This boy was the same Eren from two years ago when they were on the emergency boat, the one who vowed to kill all the Titans. Somehow, Gage wasn't surprised. He actually expected to see him here. Though, he treated Eren like this was the first time Gage has ever looked at him. A girl who was leaning on the wooden stand interrupted his thoughts.

"Great, the instructor wants me to baby sit a fat-ass? Probably too lazy to do it himself…"

The girl was tall, a few inches away from Gage's height. She had olive skin, dark auburn hair that was weaved in a side braid, and long legs. Her expression was rather blank, but Gage could see how irritate and impatient she was by looking at her ashen eyes. Watching her closely, her slender arms folded across her chest and she sighed.

"Is this girl part horse or something? When is she going to die already?"

"Sylvia!" Mina, a girl with black hair, cried to her. Sylvia just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"It's a joke. Learn to take one." She began walking away and waving back to the group. "Later losers."

"Dauper…" Connie said. If memory serves that's a hunting village with a small population deep in the mountains."

"I didn't know villages like that still existed." Marco implied.

Gage thought of his friend for a moment. "My friend Sereak lived up in the mountains a long time ago, so I assume they do."

Marco turned to him. He looked from Gage to Eren and Armin curiously. "Come to think of it, I didn't here where you two are from. Where did you live?" He was directing his question to both Gage and Eren.

"The Shiganshina District." Gage said.

"Same as him and Armin." Eren added.

The look everyone had on told Gage that they were surprised and nervous with excitement. Marco's eyes widened like both Gage and Eren revealed something sinful while Connie nudged forward. Even Mina seemed a little frightened.

"Oh, I see. Then you were…" Marco trails.

"You two must've been in Shiganshina that day, right?" Connie cuts in.

"Hey!" Marco turned to him, but Connie kept talking.

"Did you see it? The Colossal Titan?"

"Uh… yeah…" Eren answer with discomfort.

Gage tried to erase those black memories out of his memory. There was so much blood, and so many Titans. Hundreds of people were eaten and his parents were crushed to death. He didn't want to go back to that time. The time he was weak and helpless and scared. During the years of working on the farms and fighting for survival, he's changed himself for the better of his friends. A small flashback wasn't going to frighten him anymore.

"Yes." he said.

-:-:-:-

"I hate this soup." Sereak complained as she played with her meal. Gage didn't look up from the other side. "It's too watery."

"You'll get used to it soon." Gage said. He bit into his bread and ripped off a piece. After he swallowed, he asked. "Where's Gianne?"

"That idiot is probably looking for something tall. You know her addiction to heights. I just hope she doesn't climb the mountain, it would be a pain to get her down." she sighed.

"W-Wait!" Gage choked out. "She would actually do that? Just to get some fresh air?! Should we stop her before–!"

Sereak managed to quiet him with a fierce look. Gage sunk back into his seat, feeling like a scared little kid. "I'm kidding stupid. God, you're so naïve..."

"I told you, I already saw it." Eren said out loud. The boy was crowded by the other cadets, interested in hearing about the Colossal Titan. Sereak was glad no one asked her or Gage about it. Even after two years of living on the streets, she still wasn't quite good with people and Gage still didn't have enough confidence to retell that serious event. Though, she did find it a little irritating, since there were other people at this training corps who also lived in Shiganshina and saw the Colossal Titan. What made this Eren boy so special? If Gianne was here, she would blabber about every little detail and show off her mysterious scars. Gasps from around Eren's table louden.

"Seriously?"

"How big was it?"

"It could look over the wall." Eren said casually.

Sereak muted out the group and focused her attention on a dark skin boy who walked to their table with a tray in his hands. He was shorter then Gage and more feminine looking. His long black hair was parted to one side and his eyes were big and shiny. Sereak remembered his name, Deadre Moche. He waved at them both with a buoyant grin.

"Hey y'all, got room for one more?"

"What does it look like?" Sereak said emotionlessly, stating how there were only two souls at a big table. Daedre just grinned wider.

"Sorry, I thought your imaginary friends took up most of the room here. I guess I was wrong." He cackled at his own joke.

Sereak gave him an odd look while Gage too looked slightly confused. Daedre placed himself next to Gage, maybe a little too close to him. Sereak watched her friend awkwardly move away a couple inches without the dark skin boy noticing. For a few minutes, the three of them sat in silence and ate their dinner, until Daedre spoke up.

"You two look very familiar." He stated, sounding very suspicious. "Have we met before?"

"Who knows…"Sereak said, her eyes trailed on her soup.

"Actually, yeah, you do look familiar as well." Gage noted with surprise. Then, something clicked in his brain. "You're from Shiganshina, right?"

"Yes." His face became darker then how it normally was. Sereak looked up with intuition.

"Were you on the last boat? The one all the civilians were trying to get on?"

All of a sudden, Daedre's face lite up, like he just came to realization. "Oh now I remember. You're that boy I was next to. The friend of that red-headed girl who was bleeding a lot, and you were helping her." He pointed to Sereak. "Are you, like, a nurse or something?"

"No…"

"Okay, you don't need to be so enthusiastic about it..." he rolled his brown eyes. Sereak gave him a hard look which made him quiver. Sereak didn't enjoy his comical attitude. Before she could talk, a boy interrupted her.

"Hey dude, are you nuts?"

Everyone turned to the source. The boy, who was head-butted before, Jean, broke in to Eren's little admirers. Sereak watched the scene carefully, as well as Gage and Daedre.

"Did you just say you wanted to join the Survey Corps?" he asked Eren. His elbow rested on the table while his chin was placed on the palm of his hand. Similar to what Gage was doing right now. His table was right across from Eren's.

"That's right." Eren replied. "And you were the one who wanted to join the military police and live an easy life?"

"I'm an honest man." Jean admitted. "It's better than acting all tough when you're scared shitless."

Eren stood from his seat, his eyes not breaking away from Jean's. They were dark and very threatening. "Are you talking about me?"

Sereak noticed how Daedre seemed a little tense, as if he wanted to jump in to this sudden conflict.

"H-Hey, stop it!" a boy with freckles said.

Jean grins and also stands up from his seat. He was a few inches taller than Eren, Sereak noticed. If there was going to be a fight, she was exceedingly happy that Gianne wasn't here.

"Oh?" Jean taunted. "Well, sorry if I offended you."

Both Eren and Jean walk towards each other with fire in their eyes. Jean looked down while Eren looked up, making the tall boy feel like the bigger man. Maybe he was. Eren was the one who stood up first. Though, Jean also pushed him when he spoke out his opinions on the Survey Corps. In a way, neither was right, and now, there was going to be a fight against nothing.

Just then, the bells rang.

"Saved by the bell…" Daedre sighed with relief.

"You got that right." Gage agreed.

"Heh. My bad. I wasn't trying to judge what you think. Let's forget about this." Jean said and offered his hand in front of Eren. The boy looked at it suspiciously, as if there was no point to be civil with him. He gave up, however, and slapped it.

"…Same here, sorry." He said and took his leave. Jean stood by, watching him go.

Sereak wasn't expecting to do this, but for some reason, she wanted to defend Eren. Even if the Survey Corps wasn't one her mind when she graduated, she felt like it deserved it's respected. So she called out to him.

"You know Jean, he's got a point."

"Huh?" Jean turned to her with a raised brow. Even Gage and Daedre were surprised to hear her voice.

"Why join the Military Police when you have no intention to protect anyone at all? Life's just not about you." She turned away and continued to play with her spoon.

Jean was silent for a while until he spoke out, "Mind your own business." Sereak could feel is glare on her back. For some reason, that made her feel good.

-:-:-:-

Gianne thought the girl's cabin roof was great. The building was high enough in order to feel the cold wind against her skin. She inhaled the splendid fresh air and watched the night sky.

The color was dark, but not completely black, like how Gianne wanted it to be. The moon and stars stood out brightly, making the sky midnight blue. In Sereak's story, the black sky caused all the stars and the moon to disappear into the emptiness so there would be no light. It was hard for everyone to see. Every soul on earth was blind that one night. Gianne wondered if that story was true. Maybe a hundred years ago, there were a bunch of wizards that made the sky pitch black.

The air she inhaled scratched her throat, causing her to cough. She's been up here for a long time, and she knew it was time to go down, as much as she hated to admit it.

Crawling to the edge of the roof, she grabbed the edge and swung her herself downward. Her hands gripped the wooden wall tightly as she climbed down. When her feet met the ground, Gianne suddenly tensed.

Swinging her right fist at his face, the stranger caught it before there was any damage. Gianne cried in pain when she felt his hand squeezing hers. In a second attempt, she pushed her knee up to his groin, but his free hand stopped her from succeeding. Gianne was then aggressively pushed a couple feet back by his foot in her stomach. The impact made the air from her lungs escape and caused her to hit the ground on her rear. When she could finally breathe again, she looked up and scowled at her attacker.

"What the hell!" she screamed angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, coming out of the shadows. The light revealed his full appearance. "Why would you attack an innocent victim?"

He was tall and lean, with light brown hair and brown eyes. His expression was a mixture or fury and annoyance. Gianne glared at him.

"I thought _you_ were going to attack _me_." she growled.

"And why would I do that?"

"You were behind me and no one else was around. I was only protecting myself!" she exclaimed.

"I was coming back from dinner. The boys cabins are in this direction stupid." he bit back.

"Alone?"

"…I wanted to be by myself." he muttered.

"Right you pervert…"

"I'm not a pervert! You know… whatever…" he said.

The boy began to walk away from Gianne with his hands dug into his pants pocket. Gianne scowled in his direction, scanning his body up and down. She hoped that her looks could kill him right on the spot. However, something gleamed under the light of a nearby lantern. It was a peculiar object strapped to his right ankle. Short, it was, and very thin. It looked like a stick with a metallic point at the top. He was caring a spear! Cadets weren't allowed to carry weapons!

Springing upward, Gianne surprised him with an unexpected attack. She tackled him down with all her weight, causing him to gasp out with astonishment. Quickly, Gianne restrained both his hands with her right one while her left hand pushed down on his head. The side of his face was digging into the dirt.

"Why do you have a weapon with you?" she lowered her head and hissed in his ear.

"That's none of your concern." he said with venom in his voice.

"It will be once I find out that you used it against the other cadets." she replied.

"Is that what you really think I would do? God, you're so stupid."

"You won't be calling me that after I report you to the instructor and have him kick your ass out of here." Gianne threatened. "Or maybe, I'll teach you a lesson myself."

"What's the second option?" he asked.

"Instead of calling you out, I'll humiliate you." she smiled wickedly to make her freckles blend in with her fair skin, her innocence now disappearing. "Since you seem to know the way of martial arts and defending yourself, I want to test that."

The boy forced his head up and turned to the left, feeling rather interested about her offer. Gianne hope he wouldn't back down from it.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Of course, I'm fighter after all. But if I win, then you'll have to give up your spear." she explained.

The boy sighed out and closed his eyes. Gianne was puzzled by this response. Was he irritated or being a coward? He seemed like the kind of boy who wouldn't back down from an offer, but then again, Gianne just met him. Soon, he looked back to her with his one eye. A smirk began to form on his face and his eyes looked rather confident.

"Okay, I accept. But I should warn you… I won't go down so easily."

In a few minutes, the two went away and then turned to each other. The distance between them was only five feet, but Gianne could still describe that fierce look in his eyes. She saw pride and determination blending together to create his sudden energy. Both their fist were brought up in defense. There fight was about to start. Though, Gianne stalled for only a couple more seconds.

"Wait, before we start, shouldn't we say our names?"

"For what?" he said impatiently.

"So we know who we're fighting. It's a sign of respect… that's what my brother told me." she remembered. "Here, my name is Gianne Starken."

"Okay," he smiled a little. "I'm Conrad Gorman."

-:-:-:-

Today was the first day of training.

The sky was clear as glass and the air was warm with a cool breeze. Sereak was thankful that the sunlight wasn't blistering her back this time. All the cadets that didn't get cut were lined up in parallel rows while Keith Shadis shouted to them. In Sereak's opinion, he seemed less intimidating than yesterday's introduction.

Keith was standing in front of three long, wooden poles stuck to the ground, forming a pyramid shape. A metal belt was hanging in the middle with two cables from the sides connecting to the poles.

"Today, I'm going to check your aptitude! All you have to do is attach a rope to your hips and dangle, bastards!" he announced. "Keep your balance with the full belt on! Those who can't do this aren't even fit to use as bait! I'll send you to developmental areas!"

As the first cadets in front went to the three wooden machines to test their ability, Sereak turned to Gianne.

"I forgot to ask. Why is your cheek dark?" she questioned.

Gianne snapped from her thoughts and touched the mark with her hand. Sereak caught her looking in the opposite direction, towards a boy with light brown hair. When he felt her gaze, they met eye contact and both smirked. Gianne turned away and cackled, making Sereak look more questionable than ever.

"Did you get in another fight?" Gage broke in.

"No, it's nothing guys…" she said.

"Why were you looking at that boy?" Sereak asked.

"What boy?" Gage looked around.

"He's… a friend." Gianne quickly said and smiled. "When will it be my turn to go up as well?"

"Sereak Poljor!" the instructor called her name. "You're up scum! Starken, you're right after her!"

"I guess after me…" Sereak trailed and walked to the wooden machine.

A young man went over to hook her up. The attached cable slowly lifted the belt; bring Sereak's body a few inches above ground. At first, she began to rock a little._ Just stay focused_, she encouraged herself. _This isn't so bad._

She imagined herself as a mountain goat; those animals were very well-known to keep good balance. Sereak closed her eyes and look in the air around her. The voices around her became mute, making her feel calm and less tense. When she opened her eyes, she was three feet above ground, still as stone.

_Well, this is much easier than I thought._

She turned to the people around her and noticed how Daedre was dangling on her left. He kept muttering to himself.

"Hey Moche, how's the weather up there?" a girl with dark auburn hair directed to him. Sereak remembered her name, it was Sylvia.

"Oh, just peachy sweet, like your personality." he smiled.

"Ha, yeah yeah…" she smirked.

"Excellent Poljor!" Keith called to Sereak. She turned and glared in his direction. "Now _this_ is how you define talent!"

"Oh please, that's nothing!" she heard Jean's voice. She averted her attention to the right and scowled her natural look right at him. He cringed under her stare and quickly lost his balance. Within a second, his head slammed against the ground. Sereak gave a private victory smile.

"Oi, Kirschtien, what are you doing! Didn't I say that you won't become part of the Military Police if you can't get yourself up! Pull yourself together bastard!"

Jean hauled himself up with so much effort, it turned his face magenta. He looked back to Sereak and gave her a nasty look. Sereak encountered it with a look of her own.

After a minute, she was lowered back to the earth and detached from the cable. She walked over to her friends, but Gianne brushed past her rather quickly. _Of course she would be excited for this_, she sighed in her head.

Sereak and Gage watch their red-headed friend as she strapped the belt on. Both Eren and Mikasa were on the other wooden machines. After they were lifted, Sereak noticed her friend's cheeks becoming pink with excitement. Her balance was extremely well, to her surprise, and she kept a straight posture. When she was a three feet above the ground, she turned to the man behind her.

"Can this thing go any higher?" she pleaded.

"Ugh… no…"

"Aw, well this is no fun!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She swung a little, but still managed to keep her body straight. Sereak thought she was perfect.

She looked to Mikasa and noticed something a little different. Her long black hair was now cut up above her shoulders. It made her look less attracting and more… fierce. Should Sereak cut her hair as well? She took a strand of her dark locks in her fingers and played with it.

"Oh no, look at Eren…" Gage muttered to her.

Confused, she looked in Eren's direction. He was three feet above ground like the rest, but his head was facing the down. His body had turned. His arms hung down lazily while his dumbfounded expression never changed.

"What the hell are you doing Jaegar?! Get your body upright!" Keith shouted at him.

Eren stayed in his same position, confused about what to do. Around, a couple people began giggling at his failure. Sereak felt a presence on her right and turned to meet Daedre. He looked at Eren with sympathy.

"Poor guy, I wish I could help him…"

"You can't." Sereak said. "He has to do it on his own. Like a wolf when it goes hunting for the first time."

-:-:-:-

During dinner, Eren still had the same expression on from today. His food was untouched as he stared blankly into space. Around the hall, he was accepting all the insults that were whispered loudly. The negative encouragement made him look even more distress then he already did.

"Quit staring." Sylvia broke Gianne's thoughts. Her gaze went from Eren to the auburn haired girl. "It's getting creepy and people will get the wrong idea."

"Oh…" she muttered, "I just feel a little bad for the guy."

"Same." Daedre added, "I bet he's already losing confidence in himself."

"What did I tell you before, you two? He had to do it on his own. If you're aiming to be a soldier, then you can't depend on others." Sereak said. "Like tigers. The male always works alone–"

"Enough! Stop comparing everything to fucking animals." Sylvia snapped. She earned a glare from the dark haired girl.

Gage broke in quickly, "You know that's not true Sereak. In the army, everyone has to work together. That's what we're graded on, teamwork"

"Sereak doesn't understand the meaning of that word, that loner." Gianne stuck her tongue at the glowering girl.

"Says the idiot who mistaken aptitude for altitude."

"Oh shut up! I don't know my words!" Gianne raised her voice angrily, slamming her palms on the wooden table. Gage restrained her from doing anything more rash.

"Calm yourself…" he trailed.

"Ha, can you believe that idiot! He couldn't even get past the basics!" Jean cut in abruptly. His table was right next to the groups. Every head turned to his direction as he laugh to Marco and two other boys. "So much for getting into the Survey Corps." he shrugged. The two boys snickered while Marco looked a little unsure.

"You can't blame him." Sereak called to him. "At least he tried."

"Yeah you jerk…" Daedre mumbled to himself.

"So what if he 'tried'." Jean shrugged and smirked to himself. "I bet he hit his head on his second attempt."

"Of course," Daedre raises his voice. "Says the guy who hit his head from a girl's tiny glare, and that was only his first attempt." he smiled sweetly, as if he didn't make an insult. Gianne and Sereak both giggled while Sereak suppressed a small smile.

Jean scowled while his friends snickered, "I lose my focus dammit! Grrrr…" he growled and turned away.

"That was pretty funny Daedre." Gage commented.

"Of course it was. I just called out horse-face." Daedre grinned. "I also think he has a thing for Mikasa, so I'll abuse him in the future for that."

"I would _love_ to help." Gianne joined, smirking evilly.

Soon, the bells rang loudly, signaling everyone to go back to their cabins.

-:-:-:-

The boy's cabin was filled with so much noise.

Everyone one talked to one another about different subjects while others prepared for bed. Gage's bed was the bottom mattress while Daedre slept over him on the top. While the two boys were discussing about Shiganshina on Gage's mattress, Eren and Armin came over.

"Huh?" Gage was abashed by Eren's question. "A trick to it? Well, all I can say is that you need to keep your body straight and watch something that isn't moving."

"Really? But I tried that and I still keep falling down." Eren cried.

"Well, that's all I know…"

"How about you Daedre?" Eren turned to him.

Daedre looked utterly stunned that Eren was even talking to him. His face light and sweat began dripping down the side of his face. He averted his eyes in different directions while he stumbled with his words.

"Ugh… see… ha well. I mean!" his face went a pinkish color. "All you– well no. If you try to… to… uh… hold on to the cable! Yeah, the cable! That will help you."

"But it's against the rule to do that." Armin noted. "It counts as cheating."

Daedre's whole face went bright red.

"Oh! I knew that–"

"Why don't you go ask Jean and Connie over there?" Gage quickly pointed to the two. "They were pretty good at it."

"Jean and Connie… You're right! Thank you!" Eren said and went away with his blonde friend.

Gage turned to his mortified friend.

"What's the matter with you?"

"N-Nothing…" Daedre sighed. "I just get… nervous around… people."

"Oh, well that's nothing to be ashamed about." Gage said. Daedre didn't even look up at him. His diamond ear ring glimmered under Gage's eyes.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice called out to them. The boys looked up to see a young man with tan skin and brown hair walked up to them. "Sorry if this counts as eavesdropping, but I overheard you two talking about Shiganshina before."

"Oh yeah," Gage said. "Did you live there to?"

"Well, no, I lived in a village southeast of Wall Maria."

Both Gage and Daedre gasped.

"Really!" Daedre exclaimed. "So that means…"

The boy looked down, "Yeah. I was an orphan in my village, waiting for someone to finally adopt me. I was playing with my friends when I heard the sound of thunder. It was weird, because there wasn't a cloud in sight. We went outside to see what it was and _they_ came."

"Oh my god…" Gage trailed nervously. He could almost imagine the dread that boy must've felt. "What happened?"

"Everyone was… just in a panic. A third of our village was eaten and the survivors got on their horses to flee to Wall Rose. When we got to the refugees camp, I was alone. Well, until I met my friend Annie."

_Annie… Annie… tan boy…_, Gage thought. _Wait!_

"Oh! I remember you now! You're that boy who was friends with that blonde girl. The one who assaulted my friend. Antonio, am I right?"

"Yeah… I forgot to apologize about that." Antonio scratched his head nervously. "But to be fair, your girlfriend almost broke Annie's nose."

Gage flushed at that sudden word while his stomach jumped.

"It was self-defense…" he shrugged, trying to hide his face.

"Well, whatever now, right?" Antonio cackled. "Anyway, what I wanted to say before was that it's no use."

"What is?"

"How Eren keeps ranting about going back outside to kill all the Titans. How he wants to reclaim his homeland. I just think his goal is very unrealistic."

Daedre's face darkened. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I've seen the way Titan's eat people. It causes you to lose hope. We're all lucky that we've survived so far, but what happens after we graduate? Does Eren expect to drive them out after all the years of training? Even the best soldiers get eaten."

Gage thought about Kota, Gianne's brother. He was one of the best, and yet, he was gone. He also thought about Gianne's goal. How she wanted to take down the Titans after what they did to her home and only family. When he compared her and Eren together, they were similar in some way. Both were head-strong and will do anything when they set their minds to it. Gianne was so eager about joining the military that she learned to control herself more. One mistake would kick you out immediately. She was prepared for the training. She was prepared to kill all the Titans.

Except, what if Antonio is right? What if there was no way to reclaim their home? The lands of Wall Maria were much bigger than the ones from both Wall Rose and Wall Sina. It would take _years_ to wipe the Titans out, and both Gianne and Eren would die trying.

No, he had to trust his friend. He had to trust himself. He vowed to protect her, he told her that firmly.

"You're right, there's no point to reclaim Wall Maria now." Gage said. Daedre looked at him funny. "We're comfortable now in the interior walls, but what about the future?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio questioned.

"Humanity will over populate again, there won't be any more room or homes for families, and we'll just do what we did a year ago. Sacrifice a thousand men in order to save our food storage. You may already know this, but humans are one of the selfish creatures on earth."

"I already did…" Antonio agreed quickly.

"Though, there are some who aren't, and one of them is Eren."

"Oh? How so?"

"He doesn't care about his own safety. He doesn't care about committing suicide. He only cares about taking back what was rightfully his. He wants to save the human race from these monsters that terrorized us. I'm sure you know that feeling after the Titans overran your village." Antonio didn't speak. "I certainly did. Gianne and Sereak certainly did… even Daedre. All I'm saying is… if you don't care about fighting for your life and freedom, then what's the point of joining the military?"

"Well…"

"I mean, isn't that the reason you joined?"

"No, I did because I had no other options. I had no family and Annie would leave me alone if she went. So I tagged along…" he said.

"Everyone has a choice Antonio. No one can decide what you do." Gage said sternly. "What do you even want?"

Antonio was silent for a while as he looked away from the duo. There was something strange about his expression that neither Gage nor Daedre could comprehend. It looked as if he was in a war with himself… or in serious pain.

"I honestly don't know…" he answered weakly.

-:-:-:-

The curious crowd gathered around the wooden machine. Keith Shadis stood in front of the Eren, with the cables clicked on to his belt, making him lift a few centimeters high. His face held complete willpower and readiness. This was his last day to prove himself.

Gianne watched him carefully.

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Keith asked. "Control of the vertical maneuvering gear is the bare minimum required to be a soldier. If you can't do that, you're going back to the settlement. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" he said with a strong pride.

Daedre brought his face closer to Gianne's. He whispered, "You think he's gonna pass?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "But they better do this fast, I'm getting pretty bored right now."

"Begin." Keith said.

Eren was lifted slowly, a sickening fearful look written in his eyes. His teeth were compressed together when he wobbled a little. His arms and legs were slightly place out to maintain his balance. After a few more shakes, he managed to stay still.

The others were astonished. A few claps and cheers were heard from around, causing Eren to glow from the support and his triumph. Gianne, too, was pretty impressed by him. She couldn't help that stupid smile growing on her lips as she watched the excited boy.

Just then, he lost his balance and his head smashed on the ground.

Everyone gasps. The instructor walks up to Eren.

"No, w-wait! I can still…" Eren cries desperately while struggling to turn reverse.

"Bring him down." Keith orders.

Gianne felt her heart hammering against her chest. For some odd reason, she felt completely sorry for the boy. She wanted to jump in and help him right there, but she stood still. She turned to her friends, each having mixed feelings about what happened. Sylvia just shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk… can't this boy understand that you get no second chances as a soldier."

Eren kneeled ahead of the crowd, his hands locked in firm fists and his eyes shining as they formed tears. He looked scared, mortified, and beaten.

"I can still…" he started feebly.

The instructor turned to Thomas, "Wagner, give Jaeger your belt!"

"Huh? Ah… Y-Yes sir!"

Thomas unclipped his belt and handed it to Eren. Perplexed, he took it and replaced his own. Everyone watched with suspicion.

"What's going on?" Gianne asked Sereak.

"If I knew, you probably would've figured it out too."

Eren was brought back to the wooden machine while Thomas clicked him back in. Soon, Eren was lifted up again, but more steady and balanced this time. When he reached three feet above the ground, he managed to keep himself from flipping. Everyone was baffled by this.

"The equipment was defective. The metal fillings on your belt were rusty." Keith said. He held Eren's belt and examined it carefully. "I've never seen this part rust before. We need to add this to the list of things that need to be fixed."

_He managed to hang on with a broken belt! Oh my god, that's so amazing!_ Gianne thought.

"T-Then my aptitude score?" Eren asked.

"No problem… just keep practicing."

After a moment of absorbing the instructor's final grade, Eren raised his arms high victoriously.

"Yes!" he shouted.

"He did it!" Gianne cheered along.

"I knew he would!" Daedre said.

"Impressive…" Gage was amazed.

"So I guess we're all ready to go then?" Sereak asked.

"I would assume that…" Sylvia answered.

Eren was finally let back down and unclipped, his wild grin still not vanishing from his face. Without a second thought, Gianne raced up to him.

"Oi, Eren! That was so awesome! How did you manage to keep your balance on a rusted belt?"

"O-Oh…" he was stunned by the sudden appearance, but that disappeared with a beaming look. "I just focused on my body weight and tried to level it out. It was really difficult, but I think willpower did the trick. But I shouldn't brag, you're aptitude is _way_ better than mine. You could get a high rank for that."

"Thanks!" Gianne grinned. "My brother was a part of the Survey Corps and he would bring his maneuver gear home to teach me how to use it."

"Really, you're so lucky! And he's a part of the Survey Corps? That's such an honor! Who is he?"

"Kota Starken." she said.

"Kota Starken! Wasn't he one of the greatest soldiers ever?!"

From afar, both Gianne and Eren's friends watched their interaction with each other. Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just what we needed, two hardheaded idiots coming together."

"When I looked at it now, they really do have similar traits." Gage noted as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I guess Eren has found his other half, huh?" Armin shrugged, smiling humorously. "I mean, who knows, maybe fate as brought them together."

Sereak felt a tingling feeling on her left shoulder. When she turned, she caught Mikasa glowering at Sereak's best friend with a dark aura surrounding her body. After finally understanding the sudden look, the girl just sighed with utter annoyance.

"Are you kidding me…" she muttered apprehensively.

-:-:-:-

***Author's Note: Man, I really had fun writing this chapter. Literally, it was so great to write the OCs. Now for the credit:**

**-Gianne Starken: BluePhoenix34**

**-Gage Bulter: .x**

**-Sereak Poljor: Jauntues Tigerwolf**

**-Daedre Moche: Pixpi**

**-Sylvia Shelton: RoseTyler10**

**-Antonio Rodrigues: crankiestnebula**

**-Conrade Gorman: Shrapnel893 **

**Okay, next chapter will be up next week like normal, but we don't get into the Titan action until much later. Instead, well get a little more information from each OC and a small back story of their past. So, if you have time and want to be nice about it, click the review button and support my story. If you don't, the black sky will never be made! Duh, duh, duun!**

**See ya!**

**-Phoenix **


	4. Clash of the Cadets

**BluePhoenix34 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the property and creation goes to Hajime Isayama. However, BluePhoenix34 does own Gianne Starken and all the characters unfamiliar to the SNK series. Now please, sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Clash of the Cadets **

Under the pouring rain in the early morning, cadets ran through a nearby forest while carry heavy loads on their aching backs. From behind, Commander Keith was the only one who rode a horse and screamed at them to keep moving forward. His threats were a motivation to some, but torture to a majority of them. There were mixed feelings about today, the day where everyone gets graded on their three years of training. The superiors were ready to see how the hard work paid off.

A blonde boy, however, was unwillingly slacking off. Armin's body wasn't in the best shape to run and bear a heavy pack all at the same time. His loud panting caused Commander Keith to slow his horse down and trot by the boy.

"What's wrong Arlert? You're the only one left behind!" He yelled in his direction. Armin didn't look up. He couldn't even produce words with his throat being so tight. "Is it too heavy for you?! Would you like to be the only one not carrying a pack?!"

Hearing his harsh words made Armin sprint ahead a little, but it still wasn't enough. Commander Keith rode away from the weak boy, leaving Armin feeling hopeless.

"Shit! Give me that Armin!" he heard a hiss. Reiner pulled back from where he was and grabbed the pack off Armin. Swinging it over his other shoulder, he carried two at the same time. Armin was shocked. "At this rate you'll fail."

"B-But if you help me, then you'll fail too!" he reminded him apprehensively.

"Make sure we don't get caught… at least before I change my mind!"

Except they were caught. Keith could hear them from behind, but he didn't attempt to stop them.

'_Reiner Braun. He's strong as an ox and has the will matched. But more than anything, he's earned the trust of his comrades.'_

Armin felt his legs tingle feebly, waking him up to reality a little more. He watched Reiner and compared himself to the big young man. He had to admit, he'll never be that physically strong. It would take a long time to build up that muscle strength. But wishing for something Armin could never have was pointless. He had to prove to them that he wasn't dead weight. He had to keep trying, even if it killed him.

Forcefully, he reaches for his bag and ripped it away from Reiner. Swinging it around his back, he pushed himself harder with so much effort, he eventually passed Commander Keith. The older man studied the young blonde.

'_Armin Arlert. When it comes to physical strength, he doesn't measure up to soldier standards. But I hear that in classroom lectures, he's shown extraordinary imagination.'_

"Way to go Armin." A voice spoke up ahead. Armin averted his eyes to the source and met Daedre staring at him with applaud. The dark skin boy gave a humorous smile. "I was wondering when you could catch up."

Armin didn't understand how he could be so positive. His eyes revealed so much exhaustion, but he hid it with a gleeful expression. Armin couldn't help but smile back at the optimistic boy and nod.

'_Daedre Moche. An obnoxious, spirit-lifter who's accepted by his other comrades, but lacks self-esteem and intelligences. Sometimes, I wish some of the cadets here could have the same leveled motivation like he does.' _

A couple hours later, in the same forest, a gigantic replica of a wooden titan with a sand sack on the back of its neck stood alone in a quiet area. Within a second, three figures flew to it and slashed their swords, each giving the sack a large gash. There were two boys and one girl. The girl managed to get her cut deeper.

'_Annie Leonhart. The angle of approach of her slashing attack is impeccable. She carves deeply into the target. Personality wise, she tends to be a loner and has trouble cooperating.'_

'_Bertolt Hoover. He's mastered every single skill that's been taught. And I believe he has a lot of potential. But he lack's drive and tends to leave the decisions to others.'_

'_Conrad Gorman. His confidences in both his fighting skill and himself are very high, but his decisions will normally lead to a negative path.'_

Conrad glared down at Annie for following him to this destination. If she wasn't here, he would've had more points than her. The blonde didn't even seem to care about his look and moved on. From afar, Jean cursed under his breath at the sight.

"I can't keep up with them," he muttered angrily. Using his 3D maneuver gear, he flew in the opposite direction. "At this rate, I'll have to earn points by finding the "Titans" first! _I'll_ be the one in the military police brigade!"

'_Jean Kirstein. He has a deep understanding of the vertical maneuvering equipment and excels at exploiting that skill. He can also take in a situation at a moment's glance, but his personality is like a drawn sword, which tends to create conflict.'_

For a while, all Jean saw was endless trees. Little did he know, a certain soul was following him closely behind. No "Titan" was spotted, until now. Jean caught the figure a few yards to his left and quickly went towards it.

"Found one!" he cheered. "This time, I'll be the one to–" he cut himself off when a sudden presence glided past him. Jean looked closer to see it was Connie!

"Oi! Thanks, Jean!" Connie cried behind him. "I knew following you would work!"

He managed to reach the sack and raised his sword. But before he could attempt to cut through it, an unexpected figure beat him too it. Connie looked at the now slashed up bag in shock.

"Woo hoo! I did it!" Sasha screamed out victoriously, bounced up and down by her cables.

'_Sasha Blouse. She's talented at operating unconventionally, but her mentality is unfit for organized activity.'_

'_Connie Springer. He's skilled at making right turns but his mind is nowhere near sharp enough.'_

From the other side of the forest, three silhouettes raced to an open titan replica with a sack uncut. There were two girls and one boy and they were all determined to reach the structure first. The girl with dark auburn hair, Sylvia, taunted the brunette boy, Gage, in order to slow him down.

"What's the hurry Gage? Trying to get enough points to beat that Jaeger bastard?" Gage didn't even acknowledge her since he was too focused to make it to the Titan. Sylvia tried harder. "I don't see why he's so special to you. Is it a rivalry thing or friendship? Are you _in love_ with Eren Jaeger? That would explain it."

"W-What!?" this caught Gage off guard. He abruptly stopped for second and then continued on, now he was behind the two girls. Swinging his head to her direction, he gave the olive skin girl a murderous look. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Idiots…" mumbled the third girl, Sereak. She was further ahead from the duo, making her the first one slash a cut into the sack. Sylvia and Gage looked utterly disappointed while Sereak gave them both a furious look. "There's no time for talking in battle, you're only thing to do it react and stay focused!"

'_Sereak Poljor. A skillful soldier; in battle she uses instinct and sense to achieve her goals and is quick when slaying a titan. Though, it's hard to read her since she has that crossed expression on all the time.'_

'_Gage_ _Butler__. His skills match up to Eren Jaegers unnaturally, but their rivalry is always motivating him to be the best. However, he can be very gullible which others can use as an advantage against him.'_

'_Sylvia Shelton. A strong young girl who uses her swords and words as weapons against others. But her sarcastic attitude causes friction with the other cadets.'_

"Here they come!" a man nearby yelled. Another man on a tree base tugged at a long rope, causing two cut-out Titans to face in the same direction.

A mile ahead from where they were Mikasa was too in a race with a girl that was trying to get ahead of her. Gianne felt her competitive side take over as she soared beside Mikasa closely. Soon, their shoulders brushed, causing them to nudge at each other violently.

"Stay out of my way." Mikasa shoulder Gianne emotionless.

"You're the one who followed me first! Those Titans are mine!" the golden eyed girl fought back.

Reaching for the first one, Mikasa beat Gianne by an inch and managed to cut the sack deeply. Furious, Gianne raced to the second Titan and let out her anger by slashing a deeper gash. The sack was practically cut in half, even slicing out some wood as well. The two girls eyed each other with fierce looks, Gianne putting more irritation to it.

Eren finally made it to the scene and cuts a small proportion of the remaining halves.

'_Mikasa Ackerman. Her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically unprecedented significance.'_

'_Gianne Starken. The sister of one of humanity's powerful soldier before his death, Kota Starken, she is in the path of taking over his title. She has mastered the skill of the 3D maneuver gear impressively and fights with unnatural strength.'_

'_Both cadets are top of the class and well respected by their comrades, examples of real soldiers. However, it would take a miracle to get those two to cooperate with each other.'_

'_Eren Jaeger. While he lacks outstanding talents, he has improved his grades through outstanding diligence.' _

-:-:-:-

Gage sparred with Antonio through most of his training. He thought they were both equally strong and tall enough to be perfect opponents. As Antonio attempted to stab Gage with his wooden knife, Gage blocked his blow with his left arm and grabbed with shirt. Hooking his foot around his opponent's leg, Gage pulled forward, causing Antonio to fall to the ground. With a gasp from Antonio, Gage brought his right arm up to his opponent's throat while his left hand held down the arm with the knife. After a few seconds, both boys got back up.

"This always gets me tired. Your turn now, right?" Antonio said, breathless. Though, he was hoping Gage would say their training was over.

"Yeah… give me the knife." Gage said.

Antonio handed over the safe weapon, making Gage take his stance. But before either boy could react, Gage's attention was caught when he heard Gianne's voice cry out. Averting his head from Antonio to the redhead, he watched his friend spar with that Gorman boy.

Gianne was flat on her back, coughing the air from her lungs while her face flushed with fury. Conrad stood over her with a cocky smile. She glared at him intensely.

"Let's do it again!"

"Why? So I can kick your ass more?" Conrad said. The mocking tone in his voice was very noticeable.

"Come on! I'm able to beat you, but you always use that same move on me!"

"Then try to find a way to stop me."

"I _am_ trying!" Gianne got up and dusted the sand off her clothes. Her face was pink with a small bruise on her cheek and forehead. She got back into her defensive stance, fist raised high and standing on the balls of her feet. "Go!"

Conrad came at her with his knife with a cry. Before his wooden blade could make contact, Gianne pushed his arms away and attempted to sky uppercut him. However, Conrad was too fast, and he managed to move his body out of the way. Twisting his arms back in front of Gianne, his left hand took a handful of her shirt while he rammed his fist into her stomach. With all his strength, he hauled the small girl and swung over his hand, slamming her back down on the floor. Gianne gasped out with pain.

"Dead." he said

"Argh!" she cried in angry defeat.

"Ha, I told you. No one can win with this move." Conrad bragged. "You're lucky I didn't have my spear with me."

Antonio also took notice of the scene and turned back to Gage. Nervously, he asked his friend, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Gage just noticed the tan boy. "Oh! Y-Yeah why?"

"You just look a little… vexed, that's all." Antonio said.

Gage knew what he meant. While he was watching the two, he felt exceedingly furious that Conrad kept beating Gianne. Normally, it was Gianne who came out victorious, but she wasn't able to find a solution to her opponent's moves. Was it speed or strength? Or both? Gage had those. Over the years, his body and ability have gotten stronger, all due to Antonio, Reiner, and Eren's tips. Maybe he could beat Conrad, they were both the same. When he looked back at the two, Gianne's face was still flushed while Conrad kept mocking her ability. Suddenly, pang of jealously hit Gage's chest, causing him to abandon Antonio and stride over to the pair.

"Gianne!" he cried out.

Gianne heard her name and turned to her friend. When he got closer to them, she looked at him rather worriedly.

"What's wrong Gage? Do you not have a partner?" she asked. Gage kept glaring at Conrad who in return, also glared back at him. "Are you interested in Conrad's fighting too?"

"Yeah." he said, not breaking his staring contest. "Do you mind if I partner up with Conrad? Also, Antonio doesn't have a partner and he's wanted to spar with you for a while."

Antonio snapped back to reality and looked up when he heard his name. "Huh? What about me?"

"Really?" Gianne asked, sounding rather interested.

"Yeah, he would like that."

"Okay sure! Conrad, go easy on Gage okay?" she warned him. Just hearing her say that caused Gage's stomach to twist uncomfortably. Did Gianne not think he was able to take this guy down? For some reason, that got him even angrier. "I'll be back in a while!" And she left, leaving the two boys alone.

Conrad spoke first and offered him the piece of wood, "Do you want the knife first?"

Gage that about this for a moment. If he took it, he would be able to humiliate him. Gage was pretty quick with it after all, and the opponent is supposed to take the knife away. This would be rather fun. With a sly smile, Gage nodded, "Sure."

They both stood in front of one another in unison with confidence in their eyes. Gage stood in a springing stance.

"Here I go."

With all his might, he pushed forward and rushed quickly towards Conrad. When he was close, he thrust the training knife towards his face. Somehow, he manages to dodge. Furious, Gage kept trying to hit him multiple times in every direction, but his opponent dodged them skillfully. _Why you little piece of…_

He uses his free hand as another advantage. Making a fist, he tried ramming it into Conrad's stomach, but the young man jumped back before it even touched him. Now Gage was getting even more furious. His hot anger began getting the best of him as he tried to come up with a strategy. He suddenly thought of something!

With his right hand, he tried jabbing the knife at Conrad's face, but he expectedly missed. Next, he sung a punch to his side, but he moved away just in time. Gage face lit up victoriously when swiftly crouched down and swung his right leg. The sneak attack caused Conrad to fall down on his back and gasp out.

Rather excited about this, Gage quickly crawled over and put the wooden blade closely to Conrad's throat. The young man looked up at him with hatred. Gage liked that look, he had to admit.

"Dead." Gage said.

The two got up and looked each other in the eyes. This boy was very skilled and very confident in his ability, Gage had to admit. Should Gage be training with him more?

"My turn," Conrad announced. "Give me the knife."

The two got back in their stances again, but this time, Conrad was in a more offensive position. Gage brought his fist up to show he was ready. When he nodded, Conrad ran towards him.

When he was close enough, Gage tried to punch him away, but Conrad was too fast. His arm sprung up quicker than Gage suspected, blocking his blow before he could hit his head. In this position, Conrad took hold of Gage's arm and twisted it behind his back. Letting out an agonizing cry, Gage caused a couple cadets to turn and look at the two.

Conrad brought the wooden blade to his throat and was about to say what Gage thought he would. But, Gage had another idea. He swung his head backwards to hit Conrad's forehead while his free elbow was jabbed right into his stomach.

Conrad unwillingly let go as he moaned and tried to endure the pain. Gage took this opportunity to take the knife, but Conrad quickly swiped it away. Gage fury and irritation increased.

Conrad back away and rapidly went back to his stance. Without hesitation, Gage charged forward to attack, his fist raised high. Before attempting to punch his face, Gage felt a kneel digging its way into his stomach and a groaning sound escaping his lips. He tried progressing what had just happened, but his shirt was taken by a hand while a fist placed itself in his stomach. Before Gage knew it, his whole world went upside down for a second until he landed on his back. The sky was right in his view and his spine began to ache terribly. He could feel the wooden blade caressing his throat while Conrad muttered to him, "Dead."

Gage lifted his right hand and gave an upper punch to Conrad's face. "Looks like I resurrected."

-:-:-:-

"Uh, no." Antonio said bluntly.

"What? But Gage told me you wanted to fight!" Gianne whined.

"Your boyfriend was just jealous because you were sparring with another guy." Antonio said.

"He's not my– Never mind. But I have no other partner!"

"Well, don't come looking for my help. I'm pretty much done with this martial arts crap." Antonio commented dryly. He turned away from her and walked away. "I'll see you later."

"Antonio, you lazy son of a bitch…" Gianne said to herself rather furiously. She looked around, hoping to find some solo cadets but was unsuccessful. This was bad; she was going to get graded today. If she didn't find a partner soon, then her scoring would be low.

She viewed Eren and Annie as they sparred together. Then, she left him on his rear in shame. Taking this opportunity, Gianne quickly walked over to him. Her eyes were locked on his body, but then, a figure came in her view. The person blocked her path with a hard look.

"Starken." Mikasa said.

"Ackerman." Gianne greeted with a dry tone. She was not in the mood to deal with this girl's crap today; she had more important issues to take care of. When she looked up to spot Eren again, he was already taken by Reiner. A wave of annoyance took control of her mind. "I'm just looking for a partner Ackerman, that's all."

"I know. I don't have one."

"What are you suggesting?" Gianne questioned. The girl kept quiet. Gianne suddenly figured it out. "Oh…" she sighed. "Okay, sure, whatever."

-:-:-:-

"Come on Sylvia, I'm not even trying." Sereak taunted her friend. Her arm was wrapped around her throat while the other wielding the training knife tried to touch the olive skin. Sylvia managed to delay the hit with her left hand as she held her wrist back. "I'm starting to get bored."

"Shut up you bitch! Let me go already!"

"First, say I win."

"…Fine! You win goddam it!" Sylvia said.

Sereak let her go and watch the girl regain her natural color back. Her grey eyes glared in her direction when her pink cheeks disappeared. "And yet, people say you're _easy_."

"Don't believe what others say, unless you know it yourself. Like birds, they all sing songs but–"

"How about you shut up before I plant your face in the dirt?" Sylvia threatened.

Sereak narrowed her eyes, "Fair enough…"

The two took a short break. The sun was burning Sereak's skin, causing sweat to escape from her pores. Her shirt was also sticking to her wet back which she found very irritating. The water was warm and cool, but it didn't seem to satisfy her. Though, water was water so why should she be complaining?

"Go Gage, kick his cute ass!"

Sereak turned her attention to Daedre as he and Connie were watching a fight. She saw Gage and the Gorman boy sparring with each other, but the fight didn't look friendly at all. Actually, it looked rather serious in her opinion. Gage was always able to restrain his temper, but when he couldn't, he was like Gianne, very competitive and hungry for a fight. She could recall the time he sparred with Eren and how the two ended up tying. He was close to defeating him, but Eren had to even the victory so he didn't lose. That fight still pissed Gage off and he kept trying everything he could in order to be better than Eren. Sereak found his obsession rather odd.

"Look at those two!" Sylvia said, interrupting Sereak's thoughts.

"Who?"

"Gianne and Mikasa, they're sparring for the first time." Sylvia pointed in the other direction.

Astonished, Sereak found her best friend trying to stab Mikasa with the training knife. Though, the girl kept dodging rather quickly which angered Gianne even more. With a yell, the redhead drove the knife forward in attempts to stab her stomach, but Mikasa jumped out of the way. Sereak could tell she was actually getting pretty tired. Her low heavy breathing and exhausted eyes were easily to tell.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sylvia asked.

"Mikasa for sure." Sereak admitted. Her honesty shocked the girl.

"I thought you had faith in your friend."

"I do, but I'm also a realist. Gianne is a very good student when it comes to these kinds of trainings. She's almost at the top of the class. But Mikasa is more skilled than she is." Sereak said.

"So is Gianne." Sylvia said.

"Gianne has learned some techniques from her brother, but she isn't graceful and quick. She's strong, but not fast. If there was a maneuver gear race, Gianne would definitely win."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because she's mastered it rather quickly and knows how to use it the right way. And she also stated that she doesn't like traveling on foot so she's practiced it a lot."

"Of course she did…" Sylvia muttered.

The fight lasted for a while and both girls were beginning to lose their patients. Gianne couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Mikasa. Gianne decided to end this quickly as she tried to hit her opponents face with her fist. That is, until she noticed how Mikasa had the same plan. Both girls froze in their positions before either of them could touch one another. Glaring, they dropped their hands and backed away, Gianne dropping her knife to the ground.

"Starken."

"Ackerman."

"Oh god, they tied." Sylvia said.

They both gave small nods and walked away, ending their lesson. Sereak was impressed with her friend and her behavior. Gianne didn't burst or snap like how she would normally do, she actually took this draw very maturely. Over the years, Gianne had somehow changed her attitude with her enemies slowly. She knew an inappropriate fight would easily get her kicked out, but Sereak didn't expect her to take it so seriously. At that moment, Sereak grew to respect her friend a little bit more.

-:-:-:-

A few days later, everyone was sore and quite exhausted from all the martial arts training. Some, however, weren't even complaining due to their lack of effort. Gianne and her friends sat at a table that was close by Eren's. Looking around, she noticed how the amount of cadets slowly decreased throughout the years of training. A part of her felt guilty, but she was also very proud.

Gianne sat next to Gage, who had a black eye after his fight with Conrad. Though, that mark of humiliation didn't seem to lower his self-esteem. Throughout the years, Gage slowly began to harden, physically and mentally. He kept challenging himself more with other cadets stronger than him. Gianne was proud of her friend, but at the same time, a little upset about it.

"How's your back feeling?" Daedre asked Gage.

"Oh! It's fine." Gage said, chuckling a little. "It's just a little sore."

"Aren't we all sore from this?" Sylvia spoke up, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "I mean, come on, this isn't exactly heaven."

"Of course not, but it's definitely making me a little more muscular than before." Daedre said. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show off his bicep. It wasn't as big as Gage's, but it was pretty noticeable. "I should get a tattoo. Wouldn't that make me look tougher?"

"It'll make you look less girly." Sereak said out loud.

"Sereak has two tattoos on her back!" Gianne cried out. "Before we came here, she got them from a tattoo parlor."

"Of what?" Sylvia asked her.

"A wolf and a bear."

"I'm not surprised…" she muttered to herself. Sereak heard her and gave her a look.

From afar, the group heard Jean talking to his friend Marco and another boy Gianne didn't know. He was unseemly loud for some reason as he bragged to the boys. "At times like that you should rev it up, just for a second. That way you use the inertia and don't consume as much fuel. Of course, that kind of move can't be pulled off by just _anyone_…"

"Wow, you make it sound so simple." one boy said in amazement.

"Sure, it's not something anyone can master." Jean said as he looked towards Eren's table.

_Is he trying to impress Eren_, Gianne was wondering. She watched Sereak look utterly disgusted while both Daedre and Sylvia sighed with annoyance.

"Someone should put a sock in that showoff's mouth." Sylvia said.

"I fully agree…" Sereak said.

Jean began to increase his voice volume to the point where even Antonio, who sat with Annie four tables away from Jean's, looked back with his left eye twitching. Gianne also saw Conrad and Reiner glancing up at Jean.

"But it's still worth remembering if you're trying to get in to the Military Police."

"What's so great about the Military Police anyway? They're not the real heroes." Gianne muttered to Gage angrily. For a second, she thought of Wet and Smoke. They were both unworthy to be soldiers, and yet, Wet saved her life while Smoke did the same for Gage and Sereak. Would the Military Police do that for the public if their interior was invaded by Titans? Or would they just run and hide?

"Of course not, but you shouldn't start a fight about it." Gage said warningly. "Besides, you don't want to abuse animals, right?"

Gianne gave him a puzzled look until she finally understood. Within a second, she gave a warm giggle. "I guess you're right, I don't like beating up horses. And Sereak would kill me if I did."

Sereak quickly looked up when she heard her name, "What?"

"Nothing." Gage said smiling.

Suddenly, Eren spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"So, interior life is simple and comfortable?" he asked Jean. "Five years ago, this place was also part of the interior."

"What's your point Eren?" Jean turned to him.

"Jean, you're such a simpleton, you'd be comfortable wherever you go." Eren said. This caused a lot of snickers to erupt the silence. Even Sereak smiled at the insult.

"Dammit…" Jean turns back to Eren angrily. Eren was quite happy he took his bait.

"Don't you think it's crazy? Learning how to kill Titans just so you can run away from them in the end?"

"You bring that up _now_? This sham should be kept going for my sake if nothing else!" Jean glared at Eren.

_How dare he say that, _his words made Gianne snap back to her defensive self. Without a second thought, she stood up and walked right up to him. Before Jean knew it her knuckles made contact with his jaw, causing his head to spin to the side.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed at him. She felt Eren standing beside her, also glaring down at Jean.

Marco and the other boy looked rather shocked by what had happened. Others began muttering amongst themselves, sounding unsurprised by this sudden conflict.

"There she goes again…"

"And Eren's gonna be a part of it too."

"Of course he is. Those three combined is just a disaster waiting to happen."

Jean rotated his head back to them both; a bright red mark was now swelling on his bottom cheek. He looked at the duo with a murderous glare. He then stood up and roughly grabbed Gianne's shirt with both his hands. Surprised, Gianne felt her shirt lift up, exposing those large scars on her stomach and back.

"You little_ bitch_! Why can't you just fucking mind your own business!" he screamed in her face.

"Hey, let go!" Gianne screamed back. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"No! I should teach you a lesson for butting into other people's conversations!"

"Gianne!" she heard Gage call to her.

"Jean, leave her alone!" Sereak cried to him. Her fangs started to expose themselves to the world as her looked of fury got even darker.

"Hey Jean, let her go!" Eren ordered, trying to rip the two apart.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Jean spat at him.

This got Eren even more furious as he tried to help his friend out. He looked to Mikasa and Armin for support, but Armin was too traumatized while Mikasa didn't even seem to care. Eren looked back at Jean's hot red face as he kept glaring daggers at Gianne. Suddenly, a realization came to him. He now understood.

Finally breaking Jean's fist off Gianne's shirt and pushing her away, Eren grabbed his wrist while his free hand shoves Jean's face away. Lifting his foot, Eren kicks Jean's legs and pushed his chest down, causing him to fall on his back. The entire room was filled with gasps.

"That hurt!" Jean cried, rubbing his head with his hand. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was a move I learnt while you were slacking off." Eren looks down on him with a serious expression. "If you think reality is just living a comfortable life and following your own whims, can you seriously dare call yourself a soldier?"

Gianne switched her shock off and backed Eren up. "Hmph. Way to snap him out of his thought… I'm pretty sure that_ helped_ him." She looked back at Eren as the two silently smiled to each other.

"Tsk… you lil' shit…" Jean glared at them both.

Unexpectedly, the door slowly began to creak open. As it did, half of Keith's face was revealed with a grim expression. The scene was so terrifying a girl squeaked with fear and looked away.

"I thought I heard some kind of loud noise in here. Someone care to tell me what's going on?" he asked in a low voice.

Gianne quickly went back to her table and sat with Sereak. Jean and Eren went back to their own seats. All three of them were sweating anxiously. Gianne looked to Sereak for any help, but the dark haired girl kept her head down, as did Daedre, Gage, and Sylvia. Mikasa raised her hand slightly high.

"It was Sasha. She ripped a big fart." she said.

"Eh?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"You again?" Keith asked harshly as he covered his nose. A few people restrained their laughter and tried to keep straight faces on. Gianne looked back at Mikasa, but the girl didn't even make contact with her stare.

"Ah!?" Sasha stumbled, looking completely dumbfounded.

"That's what happens when you make a bad impression on the first day…" Sylvia muttered to herself.

"Learn some self-control!" Keith snapped at her. He turned away and closed the door, silencing the whole room again.

Soon, everyone exploded with laughter. Sasha vigorously went up to Mikasa, demanding why she would put the blame on her. Mikasa managed to silence her by shoving her loaf of bread in her mouth. Eren and Jean kept glaring at each other while Gianne sighed with relief. She turned to Sereak who kept playing with her food. She didn't meet her friends gaze for a whole minute. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter with you Sereak?" she asked. The girl turned her daggering look towards her, looking much meaner than she has been all day.

"I sometimes think _you_ should learn some _self-control_." she said. Quickly as possible, Sereak got up from her seat and walked away from the table. She dumped the rest of her food with the other waste and exited the mess hall. Gianne stood there, looking completely lost.

She turned to Gage, "What did I do now?"

"Don't worry about it…" he said. "But she is right."

"Right about what?"

"How you can't seem to control yourself."

"So?" she spat venomously.

"I'm just saying…" he sighed. "Never mind."

*Author's Note: I'm sorry for making this chapter shorter than the others but I have my reason. I'm pretty sick right now and didn't want to even look at my computer all week. You all should be thankful that I even updated today! I'm kidding, but all joking aside, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Please review and support and tell your friends about me (Okay, you don't have to do that last one). Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!

Also quick announcement, a member of this story, FlyBoy56 (a.k.a Gage Butler) as created his own story that will have his character, Gianne Starken (my character), and Antonio Rodrigues (crankiestnebula) in it. Its call AoT: Revolutionary Response and it's just starting out, but in my opinion, I expect create things to come out of it. So please, go to his profile, go read his first chapter, and support!

**-Gianne Starken: BluePhoenix34**

**-Gage Bulter: FlyBoy56**

**-Sereak Poljor: Jauntues Tigerwolf**

**-Daedre Moche: Pixpi**

**-Sylvia Shelton: RoseTyler10**

**-Antonio Rodrigues: crankiestnebula**

**-Conrad Gorman: Shrapnel893 **

-Phoenix


	5. True Soldiers Now

**BluePhoenix34 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the property and creation goes to Hajime Isayama. However, BluePhoenix34 does own Gianne Starken and all the characters unfamiliar to the SNK series. Now please, sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The True Soldiers Now**

Gianne was very pleased to be one of the Grad Ranks for graduation. She thought all her hard work and training really paid off, including her early tips from her brother. Though, she was not enjoying the fact that Mikasa was the first Grad Rank. They were both equals, and yet, she was two cadets down from her.

"Hands upon your hearts!" Keith orders.

"Yes!" everyone yells.

In their perfectly straight line, all the top ten cadets slammed their fists upon their chest while the other went behind their backs. It was the military salute everyone, at this moment, was proud to do. After three years of muscles and bones turning to hard stones, the rest of the cadets that didn't get cut accomplished something great. Each one of them felt powerful, as if they could take on any Titan that came in their path. Gianne felt her insides twist with excitement while she held back her smile.

The top ten were on a concrete platform, being looked down upon by the other Commanders. The rest of the graduates were below in parallel lines, with tight faces and still postures. One commander with neat blond hair in a large brown coat stood next to Keith Shadis while he talked.

"For you trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you. You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison. You can put yourself on the line to fight the Titans in their territory as members of the Survey Corps. And you can serve the King by controlling the crowds and protecting the order as part of the Military Police Brigade."

The other top ten Grad Ranks were lined up beside Gianne on her right. The order was rather simple and very surprising.

Mikasa

Reiner

Bertolt

Gianne

Annie

Gage

Eren

Jean

Marco

Conrad

If Gianne remembered correctly, Sereak came in eleventh, but she didn't see any signs of disappointment on her friends face. Sereak didn't have a desire to even be part of the Military Police; her only goal was to be in the Garrison. Though, Gianne knew she was a very skilled soldier that deserved more applause.

The Commander continued, "Of course, only the top ten Grad Ranks we had announced earlier are allowed in the Military Police and have the privilege of living in the Inner District!"

That wasn't going to be Gianne though. She already hated these walls, so why would she go and hide behind the interior ones? She longed to be free from them. They were already suffocating the life out of her. The Survey Corps is her only goal she aimed for after her brother died. And she still wasn't going to give up making the black sky.

-:-:-:-

Everyone celebrated that night.

"I did it! I'm in the Military Police!"

"We'll never worry about food again!"

Cups and jugs were tapped together and chatters were heard, resonating through the large mess hall. Like everyone else, Sereak was enjoying her time by sitting alone at a table. Gianne and Gage were talking to their schoolmates while Daedre and Sylvia were drinking through the night. There were laughs and cheers heard all around that managed to melt Sereak's scowl to a calm expression. As she took a sip of her drink, a visitor came by. He sat on the other bench with a cup in his hand and a grim look painted on his face. Sereak's scowl returned when she learned it was Jean.

"Why am I below Eren? That damn bastard…" he took a sip of his cup, unaware of the girl's glare she was giving him.

"You're just not good enough, that's why." Sereak said.

Jean seemed to realize how Sereak was also sitting at this table and sighed with frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me…" he muttered.

"If you're not pleased, then go away."

"You know," he said. "I would understand why _you_ are below me, but how come that Starken bitch is higher up? Why am I below _that_ crazy wench!?"

Sereak felt her jaw tighten and lock in place, her fangs edging to show off and scare Jean away. Except she knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her angry and pick a fight with him. He was too focused on the fact that Eren and Gianne had beaten him and he wanted to prove how he was the bigger man again. She knew his trick, and she knew how to counter it. With a deep breath, she answered rather bluntly.

"Like I said, you're just not good enough. You care too much about your own well-being and forget how a real soldier should act. I'm quite surprised you didn't get kicked out for your selfishness. You show it to the whole world, but didn't you say before that you were an honest man? Oh, and you may be strong, but your academics are shit."

"Who cares about that crap? It only matters if you're physically strong!" Jean said.

"Then I guess you'll be the first one to die when you encounter a Titan." Sereak said.

Jean's eyes narrow furiously. "What did you say?"

"Strategy is important too, idiot." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't you call me an idiot, idiot! You're the one–"

"Oh, and you're stupid attitude causes conflict with the others, which is another reason why you don't have many companions with you. And no, Marco is only with you because he feels bad."

"Why you–"

"But why am I saying this to you? I mean, I should be kissing the floors you walk on because you ranked… eighth. Poor me for getting eleventh…"

"Stupid?" he exclaimed, unconsciously forgetting her last comment. "What do you mean my stupid attitude? It fine, for your information! Is it bad to be an honest person?!"

He slammed his hands on the table, but it didn't manage to startle Sereak at all. She actually grew rather annoyed by his childish behavior and sighed. _Does he ever know when to calm down_, she asked herself. Looking towards her friends, they were oblivious to her stare as they paid more attention to the other cheerful cadets. Maybe it would've been better if she joined them instead of staying to the side like the lone wolf she was. Though, she was determined to finish this unnecessary fight with Jean.

"You're _too_ honest, in my opinion and that's not very healthy for someone. That's why you cause conflicts with so many people."

"Why you annoying little piece of– Mmf?!" Sereak cut him off by shoving her loaf of bread in his mouth. He was too stunned to take it out.

"Finally, some peace…" she sighed.

-:-:-:-

Gage didn't like the way Thomas was talking to Eren. Both Gianne and him over heard their conversation and turned to their direction. He peeked towards Gianne who had a rather grim look as she listened. Antonio also walked beside the two to get closer to the scene.

"You know well…" Thomas said. "You know just how many they're eaten already. We've lost twenty percent of the entire population already. Humanity doesn't stand a chance against them"

"Is this guy serious?" Gianne said, a growl escaping her throat.

There was silence throughout the whole room. No one bothered to raise their voice, except for Eren.

"So?" Eren said back in a rather stern voice. "You're just giving up because you think you can't win?"

Thomas was lost for words. "Well…"

"It's true. We've only suffered defeats so far. That's because we hardly knew anything about them! We can't defeat them using mere numbers. We may have lost, but the knowledge we gain from those battles is our guiding beacon of hope. Yet you'd discard the tactical progress bought by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices, just so you can serve yourself up on a silver platter? You've got to be kidding me! I'll kill every last one of them and break out of these walls! That's my dream! Humanity hasn't lost yet!"

Eren clenches on to his fist like he's holding on to something for dear life. His teal eyes begin to shine with tears as he waits for someone to speak up. When no one dare's to breathe out a single word, he turns away and leaves, Mikasa and Armin loyally following him from behind.

"Wait, Eren!"Armin calls out. He disappears with Mikasa after they run out the door.

Silence filled the room again. Soon, it broke with chatters and low mutters.

"That was deep." Antonio said. "Even Daedre looks utterly mesmerized by his words."

The three of them noticed the short boy thinking to himself. His dark skin seemed to turn even darker while his eyes were trained to the floor, as if he was having a staring contest with it. The diamond in his ear glittered in the light, untouched and always protected. Sylvia just rolled her eyes and muttered, "What a fucking crybaby…"

"Sylvia never liked Eren that much." Gage said. "She thought his attitude was such a bother."

"Does she like anyone at all?" Antonio asked. Gage was baffled by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, does she have an eye for someone? Or is she looking for someone?" he asked again, sounding a little too curious. It took Gage a second to understand where he was coming from. The realization caused him to sigh with annoyance.

"Are you serious man?"

"Hey, I can't help what I like." Antonio shrugged.

"What are you too talking about?" Gianne asked, puzzled by their conversation.

"Antonio has an eye for Sylvia." Gage said.

"What do you mean, he has an_ eye_? Explain that to me." she said sternly.

This caused him to sigh again. "I forgot… you don't really understand things that much."

"What are you saying? Are you suggesting that I'm stupid?!" Gianne exclaimed with extreme fury. Her body began to tense while she put her fists up.

Antonio laid a hand on her shoulders to calm her down. "Hold your horses wild fire, he didn't mean it like that. I just have a small thing for Sylvia, that's all. Though," he winked at her and put a finger to his mouth. "Try not to tell anyone okay?"

"You do?" Gianne asked, shocked.

Gage thought she was so innocent when it came to understanding the simple things like that. She was too straightforward and hardheaded that she would miss the little details. That was his friend, after all, and he needed to help her no matter what. Though, he had to admit, he did like the way she did her hair now a days. It was always in a half ponytail, getting the strands out of her face while decorating her red crown at the same time. It made her look fierce and more like a soldier, but it also made her look attractive.

Sereak walked up to the three of them, while Jean kept yelling out harsh things about her. A loaf of bread was in his hands. "What are you three talking about?"

"Sereak, this is quite a surprise." Antonio said. "Normally you're always having a fun time in the shadows."

"Shut up." Gianne growled at him.

"No, it's fine Gianne." Sereak said calmly, her scowling unfading.

Gage was actually taken back by her sudden appearance. Normally, she would always stay away from people, so what caused her to change her mind?

"I just needed to get away from horse-face over there." Sereak pointed her thumb in his direction. "He's been getting on my nerves."

"Hey Sereak, I forgot to ask." Antonio said. "Where are you going? Gianne and Gage said they were joining the Survey Corps."

"I plan on making my way to the Garrisons." she answered.

"Just like your father?" Gianne asked.

"Yeah, just like my father. I want to live his life."

For some reason, the way Sereak said that made Gage's stomach twist. It's been five years already after the first attack and now look where they are. He became a strong soldier while his friends stayed right beside him. He was sixth in the Grad Rank and still managed to beat Eren. The path he was about to take held a mysterious future for him. Whatever happens though, he hoped for a rather normal life. Seeing Sereak at the Garrisons, protecting Gianne as much as he could, meet new people, and killing Titans was all in his agenda. He didn't want that plan to be ruined.

-:-:-:-

The Trost District was very crowded. It was more flatlands than Shiganshina. Though, the city kept reminding Gianne of her old home.

Today was the new recruits first day in the military and the first mission they sent them was to supervise Trost and clean the wall. Gianne was rather irate about this order, she hoped for a better one. Though, it wasn't her decision to make them. All she had to do was follow.

It was also the day the elite Survey Corps were going on their next mission. The civilians crowded to either side of the rode to watch them ride by. Erwin Smith was at the lead as he rode his fine, grey horse. Gianne remembered the letter he sent her. The one about Kota's death. How he was missing in action. _He should be riding beside them right now… _

"They're here! The main forces of the Survey Corps!" one main called out.

"Commander Erwin, kill the Titans for us!"

"Look, it's Captain Levi! They say he's as strong as an entire army."

Gianne looked towards the man with the stylish undercut. The expressionless look he gave made Gianne wonder if he was either serious or unsatisfied. Kota used to praise about him all the time.

"This is totally different than five years ago…" Eren muttered with excitement. "There are more people who have high hopes for the Survey Corps."

"Everyone seems to be in a more positive mood." Gianne said.

"Of course they are. There hasn't been any incident in five years." Gage said. "They've upgraded most of their weaponry. I heard they've improved to fix the cannons. Maybe if we're lucky, the Titans won't come to bother us again."

"You can't seriously believe that, stupid." Eren said sternly.

"Hey!" Gage slapped in on the arm. "Watch who you're talking too."

Sereak began to tug on Gianne's arm.

"What?" she asked.

"Look who it is." Sereak said as she pointed to a large man walking up to them. He was easily recognized as the trio smiled with joy. Trotting away from Eren and his friends, the trio met up with the short, wide man with light hair.

"Smoke!"

He stopped in front of the three. His appearance was greatly different than before. He lost more weight and his face looked less yellow. "Well if it isn't Gianne, Sereak, and Gage. How are you three? I heard you just graduated from the Trainee Corps."

"Yep, we're officially soldiers now." Gianne said, her pride boosting higher.

"That's great, I'm so proud of you all." he said. "And by the way, my name is Hermes. I think you're all mature enough to lose the silly nicknames."

"I guess..." Gianne said.

"You look great Hermes." Gage commented. "I see you stopped storing your beer in your stomach."

"Of course! The Garrisons have been extremely important to the cities now and they need all the help they can get. I've even quit my smoking addiction and moved on to mints." Hermes picked out a piece of candy from his pocket and popped it in his mouth. As we sucked, he said. "It's a much healthier choice."

"Now you're name will be Mint instead of Smoke." Gianne said playfully. She came to notice something important. "Oh! Is Wet here too?"

"She means Norman." Sereak clarified.

Hermes halted in place. With a grim expression, he sighed with displeasure. "...He didn't make it that day. He was swallowed before the Wall Maria was breached."

Gianne made a hissing sound as she sucked in the air. A weight of sorrow dropped down and landed in her stomach. She didn't like this feeling.

"I'm so sorry. He was a good man." Sereak said in a hushed voice.

"He was a good soldier. He sacrificed himself to save you." he pointed to Gianne. "Even though he was a poor protector, he died a hero. That's something you should remember him for."

"Yes sir..." she said.

Hermes looked harder at her face. "Now I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I just wanted you to know that he wasn't just dead weight. He did his best to help humanity and save a little girl. Do you understand?"

"Of course!"

His warm smile returns back to its place. "It's good to see you three all grown up. I can't believe life has gone by so quick."

"We should make every minute count." Sereak said.

"Of course." he agreed. "Though ever minute, I'm trying to be a better man than I was before."

-:-:-:-

Gianne stretched her arms up high and felt a great gust of wind whip her whole body. The breeze played with her red hair and cooled her hot face. A sweet scent was inhaled in deeply as she took in the earth's fragrance. Trost was behind her, loud and crowded while the wild was in front, quiet and full of serenity. The ground felt so small below her and the clouds were so close, Gianne thought she touch them. A great feeling ran through her body as another gust slammed into her. The air was fresh and full of life. From above the wall, Gianne felt like the almighty himself.

"Oh god!" she cried out. "This is so fun!"

"You seem a little _too_ overly excited about this." Eren said. He and Samuel were cleaning a cannon that was mounted on a road of tracks.

"You have no idea how great this feels guys." Gianne said, still being pleasured by the currents of the air. "This is so much better than climbing trees. I can actually breathe!"

"You should be careful though." Daedre warned. "We don't want to see you falling to your death on the first day."

"Oh shut up!"

Suddenly, a presence appeared. Everyone turned to see Sasha with a wild look on while she hid something in her jacket. She took it out and everyone gasped. Thomas was the first to talk.

"Is that meat?" he asked.

"Y-Yes…" Sasha said rather lustfully. The blushes on her cheeks were unfading.

"Did you steal it?" Mina asked.

"Yes, so we can all share." Sasha walked over to a box beside the cannons and stored her meat. "It was one of the good ones, and something like that shouldn't be gone to waste."

"But the amount of meat we have today is pretty low. After Wall Maria was taken over, there hasn't been a lot of livestock to save." Daedre said.

"Is it because there's not enough room?" Eren asked.

Daedre blushed with embarrassment and looked away from his gaze. "Um, well… it was something like… that."

"Sasha, you better save me some of that meat before you eat it all!" Gianne order her.

"Yeah, me too!" Samuel said.

"And me! I haven't eaten this morning because I woke up late." Connie admitted.

"Way to go Connie. First day and you're already doing terrible at this soldier job." Daedre mocked him with a smile.

"Shut up jewelry boy!"

Gianne walked up to Eren who ignored the crowd. He looked over on Trost with a ghost smile his lips curved into. The way he stared at it made Gianne a little confused. She figured he was happy about graduating as a soldier, but something else was on his mind.

"What are you thinking Eren?"

He turned his teal eyes towards her and grinned wider. "How life is just so… great right now."

"I can see that."

"I'm just…" he turned back to the city. "I'm just so proud of myself and everyone else. We've went a long way to get to where we are now and it just makes me feel good. You know what I'm saying?"

Gianne had to admit it, but he was right. The world felt so balanced this moment. There hasn't been another accident in five years and the cities were still running smoothly. The old soldiers were much more mature and disciplined than they were before and the new ones were starting out a great year. Gianne felt certainly excited about the Survey Corps. She could hardly wait to go out to the opening and riding through all the fields and forest to hunt for Titans. Looking back at her leather bracelet with the beads, she smiled the same way Eren did. _You should be proud Kota_, she thought to herself, _your sister is now a soldier. _

Out of nowhere, Gianne felt a terrible pain stab into her head and she cried out desperately. Falling to her knees, she clenched the sides of her head so hard that her fingernails began digging into her scalp.

A crack of lighting suddenly appeared.

Everyone turned their faces to the titanic, skinless head that stared at them.

Before anyone could respond, smoke of hot gas sprayed out of the Colossal Titan very powerfully. This caused each young adult to get pushed to the edge of the wall and let gravity pull do its duty.

-:-:-:-

"Oh my god…" Sereak gasped with disbelief. "It's here again…"

The crack of lightning shot out abruptly seconds ago to reveal the monster that caused humanity's total disaster. It was just as Sereak remembered, gigantic, mountain height, red, and sinful. She was too caught up in this powerful Titan that she didn't realize the commotion that was going on around her. People were already in a panic. Her classmates were even shitting their pants.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Sylvia kept repeating as she backed away.

"No, no, NO! Why now? Why today?!" Jean shouted and ran.

"Gianne!" Gage cried out desperately. Sereak watched her friend turn on his 3D maneuver gear and fly away from the group. He was heading towards the wall.

"Gage wait!" Antonio called to him. He looked green with nausea and nervousness. The small sweats from his hair dripped down the sides of his face as he looked at the godly Titan. Though, it took enough courage for him to swallow down his fear and chase after the boy. "Gage!"

Sereak unconsciously followed the both of them, having no idea what else to do. The 3D maneuver gear glided her from house to house. She couldn't help but look back down at the people in their panic state. _It's just like before,_ she thought, _but only this time, we'll be prepared._

It took ten minutes to finally get to the wall and she noticed the handful of soldiers that were dangling from their cords. She spotted a sight of red and automatically flew in that direction. "Gianne!" she called out to her.

The red head looked unconscious as she was held by none other than Gage. She was resting in his arms while he flew down to the roof tops. The boy landed clumsily on the tiles while Sereak managed to keep her balance. When the trio was together, Sereak went closer to her friend.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's alive!" Gage said. "And awake."

Sereak took Gianne's arms and started to slap her. That caused the red head to snap her eyes open with utter shock. "You idiot! Why are you acting like a damsel in distress?"

"My mind was in serious pain again and I couldn't focus!"

"What do you mean your mind was in serious pain?" Sereak asked suspiciously. She could recall the day the Colossal Titan came to Shiganshina, but before that, Gianne had a sudden migraine that made her scream as if she was being murdered.

"I had another terrible headache!" she said. With a gasp, she held her head again. Screaming was making it worse. They both needed to stop.

"Is she okay?" Antonio landed beside them.

"Yeah, of course." Gianne said.

"Where's Eren?" Gage asked.

Antonio pointed up. The rest of the dangling soldiers were coming down one by one. However, Connie and Thomas went up to the wall to check on the situation. When Sereak looked closer, the shadow of the titan was unseen. "He's up there, but the Colossal Titan isn't."

"What do you mean?" Gianne asked.

"Guys!" Daedre flew down to them. By the look on his face, he looked extremely horrified. "The Colossal Titan made another hole and it vanished! The Titans are getting in! Trost is under attack!"

-:-:-:-

"You recruits have completed training and have graduated into proper soldiers." a Garrison soldier calls out. "I expect you to actively participate in this operation as well."

Sereak thought she was one of the only people who actually heard him correctly. HQ was filled with soldiers young or old. They ran around the area as they filled up their gas tanks one at a time. Sereak thought of a herd of chickens that were in a panic, rushing around one place to the next, clueless. Alone she was as she filled up her tank, but she needed this time to herself.

The wall of Trost was now crippled with a new hole and the Titans were likely coming in right now. Even if she wasn't showing it, Sereak was exceedingly scared. To be a Garrison soldier, you had to protect the city and wall from the enemy. But why did it feel so ironic to her?

Was it because her father fought in Shiganshina when it got terrorized? Is it fate that made her have to deal with this mess? Was she destined to die?

"Daedre, will you please calm down!" Gianne's voice was heard.

Sereak looked to her friend's direction and found her trying to comfort the boy. Daedre was slouching in a corner with his knees close to his chest while his arms hugged around them. Rocking back and forth with a traumatized look, he kept muttering. "This is just like before... This is going to be Shiganshina all over again... I can't live like this... I can't! I'm weak!"

"Daedre!" Gianne's hard voice startled him. The boy managed to look to her with curiosity. In Sereak's eyes, he looked nothing more than a child. A puzzled and frighten child. "Daedre, you shouldn't think about that now. If you do, than your death is going to come much quicker than you expect. You shouldn't be scared."

"I can't help it..."

"Yes you can! Didn't you say on the first day that you wanted to eliminate the Titans? You said that right in Keith Shadis face while he verbally abused you. You shouldn't be scared, you should be happy. You should be excited that these bastards are here because than, you can take your revenge on them for Shiganshina." Daedre just stared at her. "Doesn't this make you feel angry that they interrupted our peace? I'm sure you feel that way right now. So don't hide away like a scared little coward, get up and fight off those terrorist!"

Sereak was stunned while she listened. It was like the words just magically appeared from thin air. They were coming out of her friend's mouth. It was just like her fight with Mikasa, she was being a true soldier. Gianne really has matured into a fine young woman.

Daedre looked away and nodded apprehensively. "Okay."

"Sereak!" Sylvia called out to her. Turning towards her direction, Sereak witnesses Sylvia kneeling by a the gas tanks. It looked like she was struggling. "Get over here and help me! I think this tank is jammed."

At first, she didn't feel the need to help. Sylvia was a smart girl do fix it herself. Expect, there was no time for that. Everyone was rushing to get out of HQ and find out what to do next. Sereak knew Sylvia was in quite a hurry and she needed an extra hand. "Here." she said and walked over.

Sylvia was right, there was something wrong with the tank. When she turned the gas on, nothing came out of the faucet. The pressure gauges arrows danced around uncontrollably. It took a few minutes for Sereak's patients to be thrown away, causing her to shake the tank.

"What the hell?" she said.

"I should go to another one." Sylvia suggested.

Sereak kicked the tank hard. "Yeah, you should. This stupid piece of junk isn't cooperating with us."

"Are you an idiot?" Jean yelled. Somehow, her kick caused the horse face to burst with fury. "Don't break the tank! Everyone needs it! Are you trying to kill us?"

"It's not working dumbass." Sereak replied. She pointed to the pressure gauges arrows that moved back and forth to prove it. "Is it a crime to be irritated?"

"Just shut up okay! I had enough of this sharp attitude you have!" Jean cried.

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?" she asked, her voice dry.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up. Chill the fuck out and mind your own business," Sylvia said.

"Are you two serious? Why would I be chill at a time like this? I was supposed to go to the interior today but instead, I have to deal with a couple little bitched who aren't even taking this seriously!"

This set Sereak off. He thought they were fooling around and ignoring this whole situation. What was his problem? How dare he judge them. As Sereak's face darkened more, she walked up to Jean and took his collars in her hands. Gripping them tightly, she stunned the young man after bring his face closer to hers. Her hard green eyes glared deeply into his own. She voice was low and venomous.

"Listen jerk-off, my face might not be showing it but I am completely serious about what's going on. Hell, I think I'm more serious then you. You think this is a game? You think I like having Titans attack humanity? Well, you're wrong. So don't fucking judge people."

"Sereak, we don't have time for this." Sylvia interrupted.

Jean replied to Sereak with his scowl. It wasn't as horrifying as hers, but Sereak was able to see how infuriated he was. She wasn't sure if it was because of the Titans, or her, or even both. Except, she didn't care at all. She didn't even care if he got eaten. People like him were going to die if they kept acting like they were smarter than everyone else. If they kept acting like the world focused them. Jean was surely going to meet his end faster than he thinks.

It took a few seconds to let go of Jean's shirt. The two kept glowing at one another until they broke it off. Sereak could tell she won that fight, Jean just didn't want to accept that. Soon, he grunted and left after Marco called to him. She really dislike that honest guy.

-:-:-:-

"Just like in training, split into your specific squads. You will be under Garrison command!"

All the new recruits lined up in parallel lines in the dirt fields of HQ. Gage stood right next to Antonio and Sylvia while the Garrison Captain, Kitts Verman, announced his orders. His eyes were wide and looked frozen in place. Gage wonder if this was his normal look.

"Your duties are to assist in providing supplies, communication, and killing the Titans! The first line of defense will be the frontline unit of the Garrison! The rearguards will be the Garrison's elite units! We've already received word that the vanguard has been obliterated!"

Gage heard Sylvia hiss in a breath and look down to the floor with doubt. Antonio looked normal, which was a little off to his personality. He should've been frightened for the outcome of today, just like Gage and everyone else. Though, Gage knew better than to worry about him right now.

"The outer gate is destroyed, and the Titans have trespassed on to city grounds! This means the Armored Titan might appear at any moment to breach the inner gate!"

Gage suddenly had a flashback of that Titan's thundering steps and ultimate destruction it did to Wall Maria. That happened five years ago, he said to himself. Was history about to repeat again? He heard the others mutter to one another nervously.

"That's..."

"No way..."

"Even if Wall Rose falls..."

"Silence!" the Captain shouts. Everyone quickly pays attention to him again. "The frontline guards are already in combat! There is but only one goal in this defensive operation: defend Wall Rose until every civilian is evacuated. Also, in case you've forgotten, let me remind you, that betrayal is capital offense. Vow on your hearts to devote your lives! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" everyone shouts back and salutes. Some were determined. Others were anxious. The first battle was about to begin.

Gage abandoned Antonio and Sylvia to go look for Gianne. They weren't in the same squad, but he could try to find a way to sneak in to hers. He vowed to protect her after all, and he wasn't about to break that.

There were so many terrible sights he witnessed from each young soldier. Some were crouched in corners crying their eyes out. Others were hacking out their breakfast from too much stress and the fear of dying. _No one wants to die, even the bravest soldiers_, he thought. When he finally spotted a shade of red, he jogged up to discover her talking with Conrad.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Conrad muttered angrily while he placed his blades in his metal scabbard. "Doesn't this seem a little unusual to you?"

"What do you mean?" Gianne asked.

"I mean, why now? Out of all the years the Colossal Titan could've attacked, it just had to choose today. I just find it a little ironic, that's all." he said. "It's gonna suck trying to kill a Titan with a short spear, so I guess these blades will have to do."

"You're tenth in the Grad Rank, so I'm sure you'll be fine." Gianne encouraged, unknowingly making Gage's temper rise.

"Says the fourth person in the Grad Rank. They won't be looking up me for help."

"Then maybe they should." she said.

Conrad smile a little. "Sure airhead, whatever. Good luck to you." he said and turned to walk away.

"You too!" Gianne called back.

Gage took this opportunity to walk up to her, but that chance was ruined when Daedre called out to him. "Gage! The squads here! It's time to go!"

"Gage?" Gianne turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

This was his chance. He could just abandoned his squad right now and stay with Gianne. That was his plan, he needed to protect her. Even if she was higher in the Grad Rank, he was still physically stronger.

He looked back at his squad. Daedre, Antonio, and a couple other young soldiers were waiting for him. Their faces were masked with desperation, almost longing for him to join them. They were soldiers, they didn't need his help. Though, why did he feel ashamed to even think that? They needed someone to guide them through this day. Gianne was capable of taking care of herself. Gage just wanted to be with her, but even he had to make unwanted sacrifices.

"N-No, not at all..." Gage muttered. "I just... wanted to wish you luck. But if you need any help come find me... and Sereak too."

"Gage, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." she said, almost a little too defensively.

"I'm just say, that if you do, come find either of us."

"But that's stupid because I'm much stronger than you."

"Gage let's go!" Daedre called to him again. Gage didn't even bother to turn back. He was more focused on Gianne and her stubbornness.

"I see... Well, if you're sure about that–"

"I am!"

"Let me finish, dammit! If you're sure about that, than try to not get yourself killed." he said. Gianne grinned wildly.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said. She turned away to walk, but was immediately stopped by Gage's firm hand on her right shoulder. Gianne froze in place when she felt him squeeze tightly.

"I mean it."

-:-:-:-

"I can't believe it's happening again." a girl named Celestina Matrone said breathlessly. "I mean, they really are here."

Gianne turned to the girl and the three other individuals that were in her squad. Rylan, Gabrielle, and Turner also stared out at the city with wide eyes. The Titans were a few miles away from the roof the squad stood on, walking mindlessly around as they searched for any human in sight. Gianne understood what Celestina meant; they reminded her of Conrad's words. Why today? What was so significant about today?

"You shouldn't think about that now." Gianne said, swiping the thought out of her mind. "We can debate about that subject after we kill off these bastards." she grinned.

"How are you so sure we can defeat them?" Celestina asked.

"Because I didn't go through three years of training just to be a Titan's snack."

"You sound like Commander Keith. That's something he would say." Rylan pointed out.

"I guess we all should feel that same motivation." Turner said. "God, now I'm pretty pumped!"

"Look, the Titans are noticing us!" Gabrielle said as she pointed her sword in a straight direction.

She was right. The Titans did turn their attentions to squad. Each of them had a smile that made Gianne even angrier. _What the fuck are they so happy about,_ she thought. Of course, they were a brainless species so they really weren't feeling emotions about anything. Though, it reminded Gianne of the people that always laughed at her when she was younger. They were always amused by her height and short temper. The humiliation made her feel like some show animal. But she always fought back with all her might. She was stronger and held her head high with pride, and won every battle that came her way.

This was no different. Those Titans were like the people from her past. She can defeat them, she knew it. _I really can._

"Squad Eighteen, get ready!" a Garrison soldier called out.

"Should we pray before we leave?" Gabrielle suggested.

"No need to." Gianne said. Then she ran. "Let's go!"

The squad went forward and flew over the city. The 3D maneuver gears were working perfectly, and Gianne used her gas to push onward. The feeling made Gianne's stomach tickle with enjoyment. Her first battle was here. She was going to kill them. The Titans were getting closer each second, and Gianne was the first one to get up to them. There were so many, but she didn't have time to count.

One Titan reached out to grab her, but she was swift. Using the cable, she moved towards the left and used the height of one building to pull her up more. Her feet pushed off the stony wall, the momentum helping her get to the Titan's neck. This was it, she was about to do it.

With a scream, she spun her body around and dug her blades deeply into the Titan's rough skin. With one swipe, she slayed the monster. "Yes!"

She can do this. This was no different than before. Bigger creatures were no match for her. Gianne felt a wave of adrenaline rushing around her body. Her fingers and toes numbed and her breathing was erratic. The feeling felt so good. _No, this feeling is amazing._

One by one, Gianne went and killed all the Titans that were in her sight. Her confidence rose after each kill, making her better and more blood thirsty. She wasn't tired at all. The weight of the maneuver gear felt like a feather. Her blades where still in well condition with only a little uneven edges. Kill after kill, she stroked her ability even more. The world was red and the sky was black. In her eyes, this was the world she wanted to live in. She loved it.

"Gianne!" a desperate scream said her name.

Gianne turned back to reality and looked back. Celestina's eyes were red with tears and flushed with utter fear. Those haunting eyes stared after Gianne, making her heart hammer against her chest. Her long hair was flowing down her head as the Titan held her body in his mouth.

"Celestina!" Gianne flew around and glided forward. She used all the gas in her tank to accelerate. "Celestina! Celestina!"

Where were Rylan, Gabrielle, and Turner? Looking around, Gianne saw no other soldier. Though, she spotted the pool of blood on the ground. The pair legs that where a crimson color around the waist. The lone arm that rested on a roof. The fallen swords with shatter blades.

"No! Celestina!" Gianne went faster, but it was no use. After one more breath of air, Celestina was sucked in and swallowed. Gone. "No! Dammit!"

She killed that Titan and watched it fall. The carcass evaporated and Gianne was looking from a roof. Her squad had fallen. It was only her now. Tears welled from her eyes.

"Celestina… I'm sorry…" she said in a hushed voice. The tears were hot and sticking to her face. "I'm so sorry everyone… I shouldn't have gone ahead…"

The guilt weighed her down. If only she was with her squad, she could've aided them. The fault was hers. She was too excited and it got everyone killed. She told them they were going to make it. Now, she was here.

Something inside her heart exploded. The impact polluted her whole body and mind. She was furious and distressed about multiple things. "They ruin everything…" she said, a growl escaping her throat. A pack of Titans were seen a half mile from where she was. "They ruin everything. They ruin everything. They ruin _everything_! You all ruin _everything_!"

Like a predator, she raced after her prey. Her emotions pushed her to go on and avenge everything. From Shiganshina to her brother to her squad, she wanted nothing but hot blood on her skin.

So she fought with everything she had. One Titan would be slain and the next would meet its fate. Her heart sung and her brain danced. The pain in her head came again, but she was too distracted. Her fury blinded her from the world as she killed the Titans. The fingers on her hands tightened around the hilt when they drew new blades. Her codes were burning as she moved from one place to another. The world was red and the sky was black. _This is what I wanted, I wanted vengeance! I wanted to rebel!_

Soon, her gas tank was slowly running out. Unable to see it before, she clumsily fell from the sky and landed hard on a roof. The impact caused her head to scream and her body to ache. "I don't care anymore!" she yelled.

It took a few minutes to realize what was going on. She was on a roof, feeling rather paralyzed. Gianne was exhausted and worn out. The powerful energy was gone, it was all burned up. Now, she felt weak again. Suddenly, a voice appeared in her mind when a Titan walked by.

_Kill them all. Kill them all! Kill them all!_

"I can't!" she screeched. "I can't kill them! I need help! Someone please, help me!"

She knew it was no use. It won't be like last time when Wet saved her. No, she was alone and helpless. This was her punishment for letting her squad die. She might as well humiliate herself more.

"Help please! Help me! Help! HELP!" yes, this is what she should be doing. She wanted to look weak in front of the world. This was her torture. "Help me! Help me please!" the sky answerer when a rumble of thunder was heard.

A Titan stood in front of her, looking down on her body. She looked back at it with interest. Was this her end?

_Kill them all!_

Gianne cried. "I was going to defeat you. I was going to destroy every one of you. You ruined my life. You ruined Kota's. You ruined humanity! No matter what, I will always win!"

The Titan wrapped his fingers around her body. It picked her up effortless.

_Kill them all! Kill them all!_

"Yes, I'm gonna kill you all! Every single one!" she screamed out her words. "I'm gonna kill you all!" she thought of her friends. "Sereak! Gage! Armin! Antonio! Sylvia! Eren! They're gonna kill you! We're gonna kill you! I mean it!"

_Kill them all! Kill them all!_

"Yes, I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

"Gianne." someone said.

She heard her name.

"Gianne. Gianne." It was there again. Who was it? Who was calling to her?

Before she could find out, the Titan gave out a huge roar and stuffed her whole body in its mouth.

***Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to Black Skies. And please, do not hunt me down and kill me in my sleep. **

**No really, I am SO sorry about not updating last weekend I feel like a horrible person. I was still pretty sick and I had to get a tooth pulled out and, well, I didn't feel like writing this at all. But the good news is, this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one! And some of you were PMing me to never do that again. But, I also have some good/bad news.**

**Next week, I don't think I'll be able to update because, I'm going to Germany! Woohoo! And please do not kill me! So, that's the bad news, but the other good news is that when I return, I will make it up by updating two new chapters at the same time. So you won't hate me for giving you one and having to wait another week for the next one. How does that sound? Good? Great! If you have any questions or just want to talk to me, please PM me! **

**I hope you have a nice day and a wonderful spring break! Because I will! **

**Cast:**

**-Gianne Starken: BluePhoenix34**

**-Gage Bulter: FlyBoy56**

**-Sereak Poljor: Jauntues Tigerwolf**

**-Daedre Moche: Pixpi**

**-Sylvia Shelton: RoseTyler10**

**-Antonio Rodrigues: crankiestnebula**

**-Conrad Gorman: Shrapnel893 **

**-Phoenix**


	6. Humanity's Counter Attack

**BluePhoenix34 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the property and creation goes to Hajime Isayama. However, BluePhoenix34 does own Gianne Starken and all the characters unfamiliar to the SNK series. Now please, sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Humanity's Counter Attack **

Rikken Talicron didn't go out today. Instead, he stayed home fixing the three-dimensional maneuver gears a couple soldiers broke. They all knew he enjoyed fixing machinery. Though, Rikken had to admit, maneuver gears were quite boring to repair. Sometimes, a screw would drop out causing the machine to malfunction. Other times, he would have to take apart the whole device to fix the cords, and then put it back together again. Whatever happened, he was able to fix fast.

He wasn't just a repair man, though. He had some brilliant ideas of his own. From weaponry to transport, the papers around his desk were his flesh and blood. All the ideas he had went on a sheet immediately. However, he kept is creativity a secret. He thought the world wasn't ready to meet new inventions yet. He would privately build his works from anything he found. Metal and copper were always expensive to get. Wood was easy to find.

Once, he made his own wind-maker. It was created from wood that was shaped into a flower with the petals spaces apart. He created a base and added a strong piece of string. Whenever he pulled it, a small gust of wind would blow his hair and cool his sweaty face. It was the second thing he's made successfully in his life.

Rikken enjoyed his privacy. He enjoyed having time to think. While he was working, he kept brainstorming all the possibilities that could be brought to the world.

Then, he heard that thundering boom.

His hands froze before he finished up the maneuver gear he was holding. The basement shook violently, causing him to hide under his desk, believing it was an earthquake. However, after hearing the civilians panic screams, he knew better.

It had something to do with the Titans. They were coming into Trost. This was just like Shiganshina all over again. _Shiganshina... my family..._ he thought miserably. The scars on his body suddenly stung. Memories of that terrorizing event played in his mind. He tried to ignore it. A spark ignited in his heart. The Titans were coming in again. They were going to attack. This time, however, he was going to save some lives. He knew he had to.

Abandoning his desk, Rikken quickly got dressed in his uniform. Grabbing his own maneuver gear and welding goggles, he ran out of his house to guide the civilians to safety.

-:-:-:-

The bells to evacuate the city were heard, each gong signaling any soldiers to retreat from their post. However, no one from the front seemed to move.

The day was grey. Everywhere Gage looked, Trost was completely dead. The clouds thundering laughs were mocking in his opinion. It grew even worse when the rain came down pouring on everything.

The cold drops drenched his long hair and clothes. Gage gripped his sword hilts tightly as he watched the Titan blood evaporate off the blades. His first kill laid flat on the streets with the skin smoking. Before, he couldn't get deep into the neck with the others. It was hard and the Titans were fast. Now, he thought this was rather simple. He would do it again if need be.

"Do you think the civilians got out?" Antonio asked him.

"I think so. There's not a soul in sight." Gage said. "The whole world seems so silent."

"When do you want to retreat back to Wall Rose?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. Soon… maybe…"

"Guys, are you almost out of gas?" Daedre questioned them. Yes, it was just those three. The other members of their squad didn't make it. A wave of regret washed over Gage. He should've been able to save them.

"Yeah, I actually am." Antonio said.

"Same." Gage said. He was stupid to burn up most of his gas on trying to slay some Titans. At times, he thought a few were close enough to grab him, but Antonio managed to save him. It was very peculiar. Antonio wasn't in the Grad Ranks, and yet, he was able to kill four Titans easily. Gage would look to him suspiciously, but then turn away to mind his own business. "Where are those damn reinforcements?"

Gage looked around the city. It was hard to see through all the rain. The only building he was able to spot was HQ. It was taller and able to stand out. The reinforcements were there getting supplies, but no one seemed to leave. Something was wrong.

"Guys, how much gas do you have left?" Gage asked sternly.

Antonio and Daedre looked at each other, both having a silent conversation before Antonio answered. "Enough to make a couple more miles. Why?"

"Because if we use it wisely, then we'll be able to get to HQ." he explained. Pointing straight, he said. "The building is a half a mile this way."

"Sounds like a plan." Daedre said. "But if I run out of gas first before we get there, one of you is going to have to carry me."

The three turn on their maneuver gears and flew towards HQ. In the rain, the water stung Gage's eyes and made his hair even more drenched. At times, he would peek at both his sides in order to find a spot of red. So far, nothing stood out that interest him. He wondered how Sereak and his other friends were. Did they manage to get everyone out? Was Sereak still alive? When he thought of Gianne, there was an unpleasant feeling in his stomach that made him have negative thoughts. He shook them away when he spotted HQ. Immediately, his heart jumped to his throat. The squad stopped and landed on a roof, witnessing the total disaster.

Dozens of Titans were surrounding the building. Some were climbing up the platforms and walls while others were breaking inside. Big or small, each Titan was figuring out its own way to get in. Their mammoth eyes took a look through the windows while their hands smashed through the glass in order to retrieve a victim. Gage figured that the reinforcements were already devoured. The Titans didn't even notice the three gaping at them.

"Holy shit…" Antonio said. His voice gave a noticeable croak. "This is just… so unfair."

"We should try and save them!" Daedre suggested.

"We can't, unless you wanted to be Titan food as well." Antonio said.

"But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Daedre exclaimed. Gage didn't understand what he was so worked up about. Death was death, he remembered Annie's words. Daedre can't be the hero right now. He couldn't take on death itself.

Daedre flipped his long side bang to the side. A scar on his cheek was shown slightly. "No one deserves this! No one deserves this end!"

"Daedre, that's enough." Gage warned.

"Why aren't we doing something about it?" Daedre burst with ultimate fury. His face grew darker and his brown eyes burned wildly. "Don't you think this is wrong? It's a sin to let people die!"

"Look Daedre, we just can't do anything about it." Antonio said, looking rather tired. "We don't make the rules. It's just how life is."

"Screw you!" Daedre spat. He turned to his tall friend. "Gage will help me then, right?"

Gage looked away, unable to meet his desperate gaze. He replied. "He's right Daedre. We can't do anything right now. We can barely keep ourselves alive. I know where you're coming from, though. Expect, this isn't the time to play hero."

Daedre looked stunned by his words. He averted his eyes to his feet and scowled. Gage continued. "I honestly don't know what to do now. So please, don't turn to me for help."

-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, the remaining recruits were together in a rather serious depression. Each individual too weak to fight or simply just given up. Sereak eyes went from one body to the next and they all looked the same. Their heads were down and covered, as if they were trying to block the world from their view.

"Everyone's so cheerful, huh?" Sylvia said sarcastically. Sereak wasn't in the mood.

"Don't start Sylvia. I'm sure you're feeling the same way too." Sereak said warningly.

Sylvia gave her a grim look as she crossed her arms. "I don't need you to decide how I feel or not."

"You're scared, I can tell. You've also given up hope." Sereak said.

"And so what, you're not?"

Sereak looked away from her. "No, because you're only scared of the Titans and the way they eat people. I'm sure everyone is. I've seen it before, lived it, and still have nightmares about it. I don't fear them. That's why the supply team isn't here to help us."

She noticed Sylvia turning her attention back to HQ, watching the Titans overrun the building. Sereak felt so hopeless. If she had more gas, maybe she could kill some and find a way in. If all the recruits had more gas, maybe they could take out all of them. But they were acting like cowardly dogs. Their tails were between their legs as they whimpered amongst themselves. They were beaten up and frightened. No one wanted to die for nothing.

"Do you think they'll come, the reinforcements?" Sylvia asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

Sereak sighed. "I doubt it. HQ is being invaded by a herd. When you have more in numbers, you're easily dead."

"Come on guys, cheer up!" Sasha voice was heard. Sereak knew this wasn't the moment for this optimistic girl's encouragement. "We can take them down! I can take the lead if you want."

No one bothered to look up and reply to her. Why couldn't some people be like Sasha and Daedre? Their loud enthusiasm would've helped lift some of the recruit's spirits. It may have also pushed them to be more of a fighter. Instead, they've given up. They were just welcoming death.

"Sereak!" she heard Gage's voice. Turning around, he was running up to her looking exceedingly drenched. Antonio and Daedre were also there too with hopeless looks. Antonio went up to Annie and whispered something in her ear. The blonde girl shook her head while he looked even more depressed.

Gage stopped right in front of her. "Sereak, I'm glad you're still here."

"Same to you." she said.

"Listen, are Gianne and her squad back yet? Did they ever pass by here?" he asked. His face and eyes were red. He was breathing uncontrollably. For a brief second, Sereak noticed how Mikasa finally arrived. She was looking around aimlessly until she spotted Armin.

"Gianne…" Sereak muttered. She felt like a knife just stabbed her in the chest. Gage didn't see her, so does that mean, she's still out there somewhere? "No I haven't."

Gage's face tightened into a serious expression. He clenched the hilts of his sword again, making his knuckles turn white. "Okay, I'm going to go."

"Where are you going now?" Sylvia asked.

He turned away. "To find her."

"Wait Gage!" Sereak grabbed his arm and tugged him back. He was so tall and strong, but Sereak managed to hold him still. "You can't go now. I'm sure your gas tank is already running low on fuel."

"I'm fine." he spat and wench his arm free. "I have all the gas I need."

"No you don't man." Antonio announced. Gage glared at him. "You said it yourself, we don't have enough to make it to the wall. I think you won't have enough to go on this search."

"No one was even talking to you!" Gage said.

"Gage, just stay calm–"

"Stay calm?" Gage cut off Sereak. "Stay calm?! How am I supposed to stay calm when I have a feeling something bad is happening to Gianne?!"

"Because I trust she can take care of herself." she replied.

"Do you even care?!" Gage screamed in her face. Sereak scowl darkened hardly and clenched her fists.

"Of course I do!"

Their fight, however, was over when they heard Armin's choking voice. Every individual their turned to him in order to hear what he was saying. "Our unit…" he starts. "The thirty-forth cadet unit…" he places both hands on his thighs and lowers his head. Mikasa was watching him closely. "Thomas Wagner. Nic Tius. Mylius Zeramuski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger. All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!"

Everyone stares at Armin in silence. There were a lot of surprised looks on their faces. Mikasa looked completely dumbfounded. _All of them… died?_ Sereak thought. She didn't want to accept this news.

Armin continues, unable to look directly at Mikasa. His tears were dripping from his eyes. "I'm sorry Mikasa. Eren died of my stead. I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry!"

Everyone waited for Mikasa to react. Sereak knew how much she loved Eren. She could sacrifice anything in order to protect him. She could possible die for him if she had to. Mikasa knelt down and holds Armin's hands.

"Armin." she says calmly. "Take a deep breath. This isn't the time to be emotional. Stand up." she takes his hand gently and pulled him up. His blue eyes are shiny with tears as he looked utterly puzzled. Mikasa turns away from him and goes to Marco. "If we take out the Titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Does that sound correct?"

"Yeah…" Marco replies. "But even if you're with us, there's just too many–"

"I can do it." he was cut off sharply by her new aggressive tone. Sereak was shocked to hear this new emotional voice. She lifts her sword above her head to prove herself. "I'm strong… stronger than all of you. Extremely strong. I can kill all those Titans there. Even if I'm alone. As far as I'm concerned, you are all nothing but spineless cowardly worms."

Sereak turns to get a quick peek at everyone. Their expressions were all the same. They were completely astonished by her speech. Normally, Mikasa didn't talk that much. It was almost a pleasure to hear her voice.

Mikasa lowers her sword and points to them all. Sereak could almost feel it somehow stab her pride. "How pathetic. You can sit here and suck your thumbs and watch how it's done."

"Wait, Mikasa! Are you out of your mind? That's crazy!" a girl says realistically. Mikasa lowers her sword, her face expressionless.

"You can't be serious!" a boy adds. "Trying to take them out by yourself! There's no way you can hope to beat them!"

Mikasa stares at them all blankly. "If I can't beat them, then I die. But if I win, I live. And the only way to live is to _fight_!" she turns, jumps from the roof and turns on her maneuver gear. In a few seconds, she's already gone.

Everyone was silent. No one dared to breathe or move. However, Gage was the first. He fired his grapple hooks to a nearby house not too far away. Everyone turned to him. Sereak's eyes widened.

"Where are you going?!" Jean asks in surprised.

Gage turns to him. His expression was rather grim. "I'm going with Mikasa. I'm going to defeat those Titans and get the gas I need. I'm sick of staying with you, weaklings." he pressed the button on his sword to activate his maneuver gear and followed Mikasa's path.

It took a few moments for his words to sink into Sereak's brain. When they finally did, something made her heart scream. _I'm not weak, I'm a soldier!_

With that, she ran away from the others and flew away to catch up with the two. She heard Sylvia calling out to her, but she ignored the girl completely. She was too focused on going to HQ. Gage was right, they were weaklings, but she was about to prove him wrong. When she caught up to him, he turned to her.

"I'm glad you decided to come." he said.

"Of course." she replied without looking at him. "I need something to push me. You, Mikasa, and Gianne helped me with that."

After a while, the people from behind started to activate their maneuver gears as well, following the three people that lead the way. Sereak grinned to herself mentally.

_I guess we're not cowards after all._

"Hurry! Let's follow them and keep the fight short!" Jean shouts to get everyone's attention. "We need to kill them all before we run out of gas!"

The Titans were closely up ahead and so was Mikasa. Following her lead, both Sereak and Gage begin cutting down the napes of the Titans necks in order to create a clear path for everyone else. Mikasa was fast and swift when she slayed her prey, but Sereak noticed something. She was way ahead because she was using too much gas while everyone else was conserving theirs.

Mikasa kept up her killing spree until her gas tank ran out. Like a bird with a broken wing, she fell from the sky and landed hard on a roof top. A gasp of pain was heard from her mouth. Her body rolled down the curve and she fell into an alley.

"Mikasa!" Armin calls out and quickly changes direction. Gage also seemed to notice this and pales. With one turn, he also followed Armin.

"Gage!" Sereak cried to him. Though, he didn't answer her. _He was trying to be a hero_, Sereak wondered.

"Jean! You lead the others! Sereak! Help him as well!" Connie turns his head to Jean and then Sereak. "I'll go with Armin and Gage!"

Connie was about to fly down with Armin and Gage, but he was caught off guard when Jean disobeyed. "I'm coming with you!"

"What are you talking about? There are more Titans left!" Connie says rather furiously. "We need your skills! Sereak! Make sure you help him as much as you can!" then he leaves. Jean looks down in pain.

Sereak whistles to get Jean's attention. This caused him to look to her. "Don't tell me you're getting emotional now, horse-face!"

His eyes widened to the size of dish plates. They were mixed with shock and fury while his cheeks were faded to a shade of pink. "Sh-Shut up!"

-:-:-:-

Gage searched around for Mikasa. The idiot had to use up all her gas in order to kill off some Titans. Though, he knew better. She was really upset about the loss of her adopted brother, Eren, and she got all her emotions out on the Titans and her classmates. Gage knew because it was something he would do if he lost Gianne.

Armin flew beside him looking the other way. Gage respected Armin for going out to help his friend. The two glided around the city, hoping to find the girl that fell off. Suddenly, a loud ear popping roar filled the air.

Gage frantically scanned the area around. When he spotted a figure in an open alley, he called out. "Armin, I found her!"

Using his grapple hooks to get closer down to where she was, Gage swung his body next to Mikasa's and wrapped an arm around her waist. Lifting her up, Gage propelled them up high and met a roof top. Without any effort, he landed clumsily on his feet, causing both of them to tumble on the land. Gage's head and body scream with agony, but his pain was quickly ignored when he talked to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Gage asked. She looked up at him and gave weak nod. He also caught her mouthing, thank you, to him.

"Mikasa!" Armin landed next to them.

Connie swiftly landed perfectly on the spot, "Are you three okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." Armin replied.

"We must get going!" Connie said.

"Yeah, you're right." Gage agreed.

Gage turned his attention to Mikasa again, who looked directly at something behind him. When he turned, he spotted two exceedingly large Titans that faced each other. His stomach dropped. They were going to get spotted. Both Armin and Connie came to realize what was before them as well. Gage stood up and drew two new blades.

"Shit! This is bad!" Connie shouted. "There are two fifteen meter classes!"

"No…" Mikasa said. "That Titan's…"

Gage turned to her with a confused look. What was she talking about? Gage noticed Armin looking towards something. He followed his gaze and spotted a rotting Titan skeleton smoking up. _Mikasa couldn't have done that, was someone else here? _Gage wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard that same screeching roar fill his ears. He looked back at the two Titans, who seemed to be threatening one another. Gage covered his eyes and watched curiously as the opposing Titan replied with a roar of his own, less loud but more fierce. The other Titan began to raise his arms in a defensive position. Everyone was taken back.

"What is it doing?" Gage asked. No one had an answer for that.

With one more roar, the opposing Titan went in to attack, charging forward with all its power. The Titan responded with a swing of its fist. When the fist connected to the side of the head, an audible bang filled the air. The head detached itself from the neck and was launched to the right. The head flew for a few seconds until it crashed into a building. The body fell forward on the ground, but before the head could regenerate, the Titan stepped hard on the neck to stop it.

"Oh God…" Gage trailed with astonishment.

"It finished that Titan off? It knew its weak spot?" Armin questioned.

"We got to move before it comes after us!" Connie said.

"No. It shows no interest in us. It would've attacked right now." Armin said.

Gage looked more closely at the Titan. He had to admit, it did look more abnormal than a regular class. The body structure was completely built with indestructible muscles. The Titan's face was also shaped differently. It was square with no lips, a sharp nose, and pointed ears. The long black locks were also very unusual. No Titan should have hair like that. But the most interesting thing about this Titan was that it didn't have an interest to kill humans. Instead, it focused more on the Titans themselves. Was that kind of reality even possible to live in? Was this really a dream Gage was actually having? He quickly picked the skin on his hand to make sure. No, this was real. That abnormal Titan was very alive.

"How does it even know martial arts? Titans aren't that intelligent, are they?" Gage asked.

"He's right, it somehow knows combat skills. Maybe it's not a Titan. So what is it?" Mikasa said.

"We just have to assume it's another abnormal." Connie suggested impatiently. "We barely know anything about them..." he sighed, "Anyway, lets head back to HQ."

"Wait!" Armin stopped him. "Mikasa ran out of gas!"

"Huh?! Are you serious? What are we supposed to do without you?" Connie exclaimed.

"I could carry her." Gage suggested.

"No." Armin said quickly. "You said before, you're almost out of gas, so you should save it for yourself. There's another solution. Here!" He began taking her canister and replacing it with his own.

"Armin!" Mikasa cried.

"I don't have much gas left either, but I think it would be wise if you used the rest of mine. I don't want to be baggage to you guys. So please Mikasa, take my gas. Go a save everyone." he told her. Mikasa looked down on him with disbelief. Gage was also shocked. Armin would sacrifice his own supply in order to help the others. _Would Mikasa actually leave him?_ Gage thought about staying with him if she did.

Armin took out a blade that was broken in half. It still looked sharp, but it wasn't going to be an advantage against the Titans. "I gave you all my blades. But please, let me keep this one. I don't want to be eaten alive."

Mikasa bent down and took the blade. With one toss, the lone weapon flew over the roof and disappeared. The boys were very surprised. Mikasa knelt down to Armin's level and took his hand in her owns.

"Armin." she said. "I won't leave you here." She helped him up.

The four of them stood by and watched the Titan closely again. Gage walked beside Mikasa to talk to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Mikasa nodded. "Before, I wasn't sure if I was or not. Before, I was confused about why I wanted to live. Now, I see something that's worth fighting for."

"What's that?"

She turned to him, her grey eyes boring into his aquamarine ones. The stare was so strong he could almost feel the sensation in their look. Mikasa answered him. "Hope."

-:-:-:-

Jean and Sereak lead the group to the roof of a house that was a half a mile away from HQ. They were being blocked to continue forward. Everyone looked down in horror as they watched the Titans below them. Some were desperately reaching their enormous arms out to try and grab them.

"We won't be able to make it to HQ..." Jean said. Sereak heard him closely. "Unless we prepared to make sacrifices."

From below, one recruit with dark hair had his grapple hooks dug into a house by him. However, his gas tank was empty, trapping him from escaping. His loud whimpering was heard by the Titans. Soon, all the giants were crowding around him. Looking up, the boy held out his swords.

"Stay away!" he tried to warn. The Titans rejected his threat him completely.

Both Jean and Sereak looked at the scene anxiously. They didn't know what to do. Even the rest of the recruits froze in place to watch. Though, Antonio was holding back a very furious Daedre, who wanted to save the boy. Soon, another boy and girl flew to the victim's rescue. Sereak's eyes widened.

"Tom, I'm gonna save you!" the boy said. The girl followed him closely behind.

Jean was shocked as he shouted to them. "Stop it! You can't!" but they just shut him off.

Tom is now in a Titan's grip, shaking and crying. Sereak didn't know what to do, she was petrified. So was everyone else.

"Stop!" the boy screams. When he goes in to cut the Titan's neck, he is easily caught by another Titan behind him. The other girl is caught as well.

After a chomp sound, Tom's head was gone, leaving his neck to drip with crimson colored blood. A Titan swallowed the other boy whole, leaving no body parts for his remain. Sereak didn't notice this, but she was gripping her own left wrist tightly. She had to admit it, she was extremely scared. Looking to Jean, he was in a deep thought as he watched his fellow comrades getting eaten. Blood was squirted and everywhere on the ground, staining the city with an ugly color. Sylvia walked up to Sereak, noticing her grip.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Sereak nodded, but didn't verbally answer her.

She watched the Titans eating away, paying no mind to the children above them. Abruptly, Jean called out to everyone very loudly. "Go! Hurry to HQ while we still can!"

Jean leaps down to another house and runs off, expecting the others to follow him. Sereak watched him go, dumbfounded by his actions. Connie's words rang in her head. _Sereak! Make sure you help him as much as you can! _Something tugged in her body. An awkward knot was twisting in her chest.

"Is this guy for real?" Conrad said.

_Damn it Connie, why did you have to make me babysit Jean?_ Sereak thought, sighing with utter frustration. Turning to everyone around her, she used up all her confidence and power to yell loud.

"Come on! What are you standing around here for?"

Just like Jean, Sereak jumped from the roof and landed on another to catch up with Jean. The others began to follow.

-:-:-:-

"Okay, so one of us is going to have to carry Armin." Gage said, crossing his arms.

"B-But, carrying me and leaping through a Titan filled area..." Armin tried to object. Connie cut him off when he took his arm.

"Talk later Armin! We have to go now!"

Gage knew Armin was unconfident with himself, but he was now growing extremely irritated by his behavior. They were trying to get out of the area, and yet, Armin still thought he was nothing but baggage. He had to get his head straight soon.

The group began to run forward, Connie still dragging Armin from behind while Gage ran next to Mikasa. After a few moments, the abnormal Titan's roar was heard again, causing Armin to wench himself free from Connie's grip. Everyone stopped to stare at him questionably.

"Wait! Listen to me. I have a plan." he said.

"A plan?" Gage asked. He was getting impatient with him now.

Armin nodded with a serious look. "Yes. You thee will have to execute it, so you decide. I know it's crazy, but could we use that Titan?"

The abnormal Titan was a house away, still roaring to the sky about another kill. Grey smoke floated around it. Everyone's eyes widened from the amazing question.

"Use it...?" Gage muttered.

"What do you mean use it" Connie asked.

"It has no interest in us. It's only interested in killing the other Titans." Armin explained. "Could we, somehow, manage to lead it over to the supply area? If it defeats the other Titans, everyone would be saved."

"Lead it?" Connie said. "How would we do that?"

"I think its fighting instinctively. The three of you will defeat the Titans near it. That should make it move to find more. We can lead it right to HQ." Armin explained.

"How did you come up with that so fast?" Gage asked.

"We can't do something that dangerous on a hunch!" Connie scolded.

"But if it works, we might be able to destroy all the Titans around HQ!" Armin fought back.

"It's worth a try." Mikasa said for the first time.

"Huh? You're actually serious?" Connie cried with shock.

"I am too." Gage went along.

"What?!"

"Better to try something at a time like this then simply wait for death." Mikasa glared her eyes towards Connie. "Let's go with Armin's plan."

Armin's face lite brightly. Mikasa and Gage were willing to go with his plan. That seemed to boost up his confidence a little more. Gage was giving his own life for this plan. It was a fifty-fifty chance he might die trying to do it. Was he really going to put his life on the line for an abnormal Titan?

"Fight the Titan with another Titan?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Gage said.

Connie looked down a little, still having doubts about the plan. Though, it was three against one, so he had no other option left. He raised his head a forced on a smile. "If we lose, they'll laugh at us."

Armin was now glowing with his wide smile. Gage couldn't help but smile back at his excitement.

"But if we succeed, then everyone will survive." the blonde said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Gage grinned and ran towards the abnormal.

-:-:-:-

The HQ was right there. The group was going to make it. Sereak caught up with Jean and ran beside him.

"What the_ hell_ are you planning to do?" she asked, emphasizing hell rather darkly.

"If we run out of gas, we're finished so we better hurry. Just shut up and stop complaining." he replied with an irate expression.

Sereak sighed through her nose. "I wasn't, okay? Anyways, I'm with you here and… whatever. So is everyone else. Just remember you're the responsible one here now."

Jean's face was ashen, but he tried to hide it with a courageous mask upon his face. Clearing his throat, he nods to her and then calls to everyone. "Everyone, move it!"

Jumping over another house, the group begins activating their maneuver gears and fly through a herd of Titans. The group passes by them quickly, though, some weren't so lucky. Sereak witnessed one boy getting caught, screaming for help, but was instantly swallowed. Turning to Jean, she saw a Titan's hand swing towards him and grip on to his leg. Her eyes widened with worry.

"Jean!"

Before she could save him, Antonio cut her off and went for the Titan's neck. His blades sliced a chunk of the nape off, causing it to let go of Jean. The Titan fell forward with shame. Jean flew closer to Antonio, looking very grateful for the rescue.

"Thanks." he gave him a side smile.

"Don't worry about it, leader." Antonio says.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Jean calls out again.

The group landed on another rooftop and began running forward. Jean and Sereak lead the way to HQ, which was only a few hundred meters away. They were almost there. They were really going to live. Suddenly, Marco lands on the other side of Jean with a wide grin.

"Jean!" he calls to get his attention. It worked. "Thanks! I only got out because of you!"

"Huh?" Jean was puzzled.

"It's all thanks to you. I told you, didn't I? You're cut out to be the leader!" Marco encourages.

Sereak held back her own voice before she agreed. For a reason unexplained, she thought it wasn't the time to be praising Jean yet. This was just a lucky event he had, being the hero. She was still quite positive that he was still a jerk who only cared about his well-being. Though, when she turned to look at him, he was smiling.

"I seriously don't know." he said.

"Is there not a better time to talk about this?!" Sylvia said to them both, catching up to the lead.

Sereak noticed how there was much more Titans as they got closer to the HQ. When the group flew towards the building, each individual was trying their best to dodge instead of attack. Though, a few comrades were getting caught again and started screeching. Sereak turned away, unable to look at the scene. Jean noticed it and cursed.

"Dammit!"

"We're almost there!" Daedre announced happily.

With one more scream the group used their bodies to smash through the windows. Sereak felt a couple shards cutting against her cheeks and a great pain when she slammed and rolled on the floor. Before she could get up, Sylvia and Sasha followed her path and landed on top of the girl. Sereak felt all the air getting squeezed out of her. She gagged.

"G-Get off!" she order.

The three get up and look around. Glass shards were sprinkled all over the wooden floor and only a few of their comrades stood tall. Sereak noticed how their group seemed to decrease. She turned to Jean, who also seemed to realize that too. A hand was over his eye as he was thinking. A pang of guilt hammered her chest. He was trying his best to save everyone, but now, it seemed he just lead a lot to their deaths. She pitied him. To show that she patted his shoulder softly, causing him to turn to her with a questionable look.

"I'm trying to cheer you up." she said.

"Thanks." he replied dryly.

There was a sudden noise. Jean turns his head to the side and Sereak followed his gaze. There, under a large wooden table, was a girl and boy, hugging their knees tightly. Half the girl's face was covered with crimson blood. They both looked to Jean with blank stares. He stares back.

"You're part of the supply squad, aren't you…?" he rapidly grabs hold of his collar and drags him out of the hiding spot. Abruptly, Jean punches him hard in the face, letting droplets of blood to go flying from the boy's mouth. The victim falls to the ground. Sereak was surprised.

"What the hell!" Conrad said.

"Stop it Jean!" Marco cries and holds him back. Jean looked insane with complete rage.

"These bastards abandoned us! Do you even have a clue how many died?!" Jean spat, squirming in Marco's arms.

Sereak slowly went in front of Jean to block his view. Her glowering eyes glared into his as she tried to calm him down. "Anger is a weakness Jean. Don't turn into a monstrous animal. These little chicks need to look up to you."

Jean was rather puzzled by her choice of words, but it got him to stop squirming and look a little calmer. The girl came out to reveal herself. Kneeling by the boy, she looked up with teary eyes as she cried to them.

"The Titans invaded the storehouse! What could we have done?!"

Jean answers venomously, "It's your job to figure something–"

"_Jean_!" Sereak cut him off sharply, like her voice was a sharp blade. There was no time to rant and point figures. These innocent victims let cowardliness take over them.

A loud noise was heard outside.

"Take cover!" Reiner shouts.

Before anyone can react, a boom was filled in the entire office. Smoked and rubble covered everyone's vision. Some people were getting pushed back by the force. Sereak felt a small piece of stone hitting her head as she covered herself. When the smoke cleared, she looked up and saw a Titan's face.

"It face planted into wall!" Daedre yelled.

"_No_, it just opened the door with its head!" Sylvia replied sarcastically, though, she was utterly frantic.

Sereak was frozen. It appeared so suddenly. Are the Titans somehow getting intelligent?

"Dammit!" Jean looks at the face, petrified. "There are too many people gathered here!"

The comrades began to panic and screamed at each other. Sereak could hear them all very well.

"Hurry! Inside!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Where's Mikasa?!"

"She crashed back there! She's been eaten!"

Jean stood there, dumbfounded. The big hole the Titan created showed two more peaking inside. Their smiles were mocking. Their large eyes followed towards Jean and Sereak, who were the only two still in the office. Everyone else was gone.

"This is it…" Jean muttered. "This is reality…"

Sereak tugged at his arm, trying to pull him away. "Jean, come on!"

"What!"

Unexpectedly, the Titans were pushed out of the way. Sereak watched as a gigantic fist clashed with the first Titan's face, causing it to collide with the Titan next to it and fly away. A loud boom was heard, including a high volume roar that made her cover her ears. Sereak looked through the hole to see the body of another Titan. Then, it ran away. Jean and Sereak watched it with complete astonishment.

"What… is that?" Jean asked.

"A Titan… is attacking… a Titan?" Sereak was confused. She couldn't believe what her eyes just saw. A species attacking its own? Was that even possible? The Titans weren't animals. They didn't even comprehend the world around them. "H-How is… that even possible?"

Another crash was heard. The two turned to see Mikasa, Gage, and Armin in Connie's arms burst through the window. The group looked at them and the two stared back.

"Gage!" Sereak cried.

"Mikasa?!" Jean noticed her first.

"My gas tank is empty." Gage said.

"So is mine." Connie said and tapped his tank with his fist. It made an echo sound. "But we did it. We just barely made it!"

"How are you guys still alive?" Jean question, still trying to understand that his fallen comrades have come back unharmed.

"Armin saved us." Gage said, pointing to the blonde boy. Sereak glared down at him. He sat on the wooden floor looking like he was enduring the pain he had received. Connie knelt down to pat him on the back.

"You did Armin. Your plan was a success." He said with a wide grin.

"I think you're hurting more." Gage noticed how Armin was squirming.

"Why are you guys here?" Sereak asked. "I thought you were all at the walls by now."

Gage gives her a look and points to the hole. There, she saw a better view of the Titan that knocked out its own kind. Walking by the hole, Sereak caught every little detail. It had long, dark hair like hers that grazed its shoulders, sharp green eyes that were narrowed in contrast, and point ears. She noticed how it lacked skin around its lips, exposing its large, square teeth and long tongue. The Titan was also well-built, which was unusual to the many other Titans she's seen before.

"Everyone! That Titan is an abnormal that's only interested in other Titans." Connie announced to the people who began coming back. Sereak saw them peeking around the door. "It's not even interested in slaughtering humans. If we play our cards correctly, we may get outta here alive."

Everyone looked at Connie like he spoke to them in a different language. Maybe he did. Sylvia and Daedre gave each other uneasy looks. No one planned for this to happen. Why would they depend on a creature that's been destroying lives for centuries? Gage seemed to think this was normal. Sereak looked from him back to the abnormal Titan who started kicking away smaller classes. Maybe she should trust what she sees.

"You'd rely on a Titan for help?" Jean asked, sounding completely disturbed. "That's more delusional than any dream."

"It's not a dream." Mikasa said instantly. "I don't care if it's an abnormal or whatever. Just let it storm here for as long as possible. Realistically, that's our best option for survival."

"Count me in then." Sereak said. Gage gave her a ghost smile.

"What?" Jean turned to her in shock. "You're actually going along with this?"

"I don't like to depend on other things to save me. But if that Titan is the only option left, I'm going to put all my faith into it." she placed her hands on her hip. "Besides, a Titan slaying one of its own? I knew this world was messed up. I didn't think it was extremely."

From behind, everyone else began to agree. They nodded their heads towards the group. Sereak wondered if they were just going along or really considering it.

"Don't worry, that Titan is stronger than average." Connie reassured.

-:-:-:-

Gage watched as Jean, Conrad, and a few other boys came out of the armory. Each one carrying a large wooden crate. Inside held old firearms.

"We found some. Courtesy of the Military Police, and covered in a layer of dust." Jean added.

They set the crates down and unlock them. Jean picked up a rifle and began to examine it. Gage shot one of them at the Trainee Corps for practice. Though, blades were his better weapon of choice. Conrad blew some dust off his weapon.

"These guns have seen some days. Are you sure they're not retired?" he asked.

"I'm positive." Jean said. "Though, will three bullets be enough? Do these things work against the Titans anyway?"

Gage tuned them both off and averted his attention back to Armin. There was a map of the HQ in front of him while everyone else crowded around. He announced how he had another plan. This time, it was to kill the Titans in the supply room. Gage was completely interested. Before Armin could continue, he answered Jean's question.

"It's better than nothing. Even if there are three to four meter class Titans in the supply room, blinding them all at once isn't impossible with this firepower."

"So what do you plan to do exactly?" Gage asked. He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, first of all, we'll use the lift to power a large number of people into the center of the chamber." Armin points to the lift, which was right behind him. "Next, we fire directly into the seven Titans faces all at once. This will blind them for a few seconds."

"The supply room his below this floor." Daedre told Sylvia.

She gave him a look. "Yes, Captain Obvious. I knew that already."

Armin continues. "The next instance will decide everything. Seven other people hiding in the ceiling will swoop down to attack their weak spots while their blind. In other words..." he pauses. "If we follow this plan, then we'll be gambling everything on this attack. The whole point is for seven people to kill the seven Titans simultaneously. The seven people should be the most physically capable ones. You'll have to shoulder the burden of everyone's lives. I'm so sorry."

Gage knew what that meant. He said to Armin. "No need, we understand."

"Yeah, no problem at all." Reiner said.

"Whoever fails, all of us will die. The risk is the same." Annie said.

"B-But, I'm a nobody. Is my plan really the best option?" Armin muttered apprehensively. "I don't want any blood on my hands."

Daedre knelt by him and smacked him softly on the back. "Hey Armin, cheer up will ya? I'm pretty sure, no one here has any other options. You're pretty much the only brain here."

"The plan sounds very effective. I like it a lot." Sasha said.

"Don't worry, be confident. You have the best solutions when it comes to situations like this. You just have to believe in yourself more." Mikasa encouraged. Armin gazed at her.

The entrance of the lift opens with a slam. There's no turning back now.

"The lifts ready, and so are these guns! All of them are loaded." Jean said.

Everyone gets ready. Sereak takes a gun out of Jean's hand and curiously investigates the entire body. She looked through the scope and carcasses the trigger to get a good feel. Gage thought she looked so different while she wielded it.

"A bow and arrow is more my choice of shooting." she said.

"I know." Gage agreed. He patted her shoulder. "Be careful on the lift."

"Just make sure you kill those Titans, Gage." Sereak said.

He nodded and was about to leave, but he paused at what Sereak said. "We'll find her soon, Gage. Dead or alive, I promise you that."

Why did he forget about Gianne? Wasn't that his whole goal in the first place? He must've been so caught up with what's going on that he mistakenly forgot about his friend. He wondered if she was still alive. Lost and out of gas. Scared and worried about death. That pushed him.

He wanted to complete this plan perfectly in order to get the gas he needed. He was going to find Gianne, even if it was a suicidal mission alone. There was no way she was leaving this world without him.

"I know." he said. He walked with the rest of the group downstairs

-:-:-:-

Gage plus Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Jean, and Conrad were crouching down on the ceiling joist of the supply room. Gage was still like a statue, pretending to be a part of the ceiling structure. He steadied his breathing and slowed his heart beats down. Looking below, the seven Titans were filling the silent room with loud thumps from their steps. Gage kept a close eye on them, in case they did something unexpected. After that last Titan he encountered, he wasn't going to underestimate them again.

Then, the soft screeching sounds of wires were heard. The lift was coming down patiently. Gage thought he could hear every heart beat on there. When the lift stopped, everyone on board readied their guns with a clicking sound. This caught the Titans interests. They began walking forward towards them. Some of recruits began whimpering.

"Calm down. Lure them in close." Marco orders. He was trying to seem brave. Though, Gage noticed the sweat dripping down the side of his head.

_Boom!_ The Titans footsteps get louder each step. Gage's body tensed. He wondered if the Titans were smart enough to realize what was going on. Probably not.

He turns to his right, Mikasa nods to him on from the nearest joist. To his right, Reiner did the same thing. The Titans are getting closer to the lift, their eyes barely touching the nose of the guns. More whimpers were heard. He saw Sereak with determination in her glaring face. _This is gonna work_, Gage thought.

"Fire!" Marco yelled.

Once they heard the signal, everyone on the lift fired their bullets. The sound was deafening and smelled like smoke from a fireplace. Gage tried to keep his eyes wide open, even if some of the ash like substance were getting stuck to his vision. When the shooting was over, the Titans took a step back. Their eyes were gone.

Everyone on the ceiling joists flies forward. Gage made contract with the Titan in front of him and swiftly slashed off a chunk of flesh. He pushed himself away from the Titan and landed perfectly on his feet. Looking around, everyone else succeeded. Mikasa's Titan was already decaying. She turned to him with a small smile. They did it.

Cheers were heard all around. Some even started to cry. Gage caught Sereak's stare. He watched her sigh with relief.

"We got them all!" Jean shouts. "Everyone, stock up on supplies!"

"Hell yeah!"

The lift was lowered down and the rest of the recruits got off. Each person went to their own special needs from gas, to blades, and to food. Gage and Sereak were getting more blades as they talked to each other.

"I'll come with you to search for Gianne." she said.

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get." Gage replied. Sereak narrowed her eyes.

"You do know I care, right?"

Gage turned to her. She was referring to before, when he scolded her about even caring about Gianne's absences. Guilt was not the right word to describe how he was feeling. He was angry, and he took in out on her. That was his best friend. She didn't deserve to get yelled at like that. Not at a time like this.

"I know you care, and I'm sorry. Extremely sorry I mean." he apologized.

"Its fine Gage," she looks down, avoiding his gaze. "But don't you trust her?"

"I do."

"Your outburst before didn't seem to show that." she noted.

"I just want to protect her. I just feel like I owe her after what she's done for me when we were kids." he looks down, a little embarrassed about admitting it. "I do trust Gianne. I just don't trust the world."

Sereak placed a hand on his shoulder. Gage looked back at her again. Her glowering expression was melting to a relaxed one. "No one trusts the world, and that's what creates fear. Without fear, we wouldn't be alert about the things around us. Gianne is capable of responding to anything that comes her way. Just like cats, they are smart and very down to earth. Sometimes Gianne will be in her own little world, but she still remembers to come back to reality."

"I know…" Gage muttered.

"Is there something else that motivates you? Is it more than just repaying her?" Sereak asked.

Gage didn't respond.

Instead, he gave her a quick glance and went to go refill his gas tank. He took another cylinder for extra gas. He was preparing for the search.

-:-:-:-

Everyone went back upstairs, going straight to the exit. The building was filled with cheers and positive attitudes that it made Sereak sick. _I can't deal with all this happy energy, Gianne was enough._

"We're free!" Daedre cheered along.

"Don't get so excited, girly boy." Sylvia said. Her sarcastic attitude didn't melt his excitement. "Trost is still under attack."

"Sylvia, just enjoy the moment right now. Put that sharp attitude aside and be positive for once." Daedre said. "We're going to live. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I don't know. I still feel weird inside right now. Like, I should be celebrating. We already lost a lot of lives before we came here."

"The blood isn't on your hands though." Daedre noted.

"It doesn't matter. I just," she sighed after pausing. "It seems so wrong. That's all. Why aren't you suckling about this?"

Daedre face went grim. "Because I've seen this before and I'm pretty much used to it. I've seen these Titans in action before _any_ of this."

Sylvia sulked and looked away. She was glaring at the floor. "Whatever…"

Sereak knew she lived in the cities of Wall Rose, safe and comfortable when Wall Maria was getting breached. She could retell her the time when she survived Shiganshina and went through a depressing state. There was no victory. The only accomplishment they had after was killing off a thousand men in order to save the food storage. Even that success didn't deserve a celebration from her. Sylvia was going to have to get used to the Titans, just like how Daedre and Sereak have.

When everyone was outside, Sylvia and Daedre went with the other recruits to get to Wall Rose. Sereak was about to go off and find Gianne when Gage grabbed her arm.

"Wait." he said. He pointed to the roof of HQ, where Mikasa was spotted looking out at something. Armin was there with her. "We should see what's wrong."

"What about Gianne?"

"We'll get to her soon. C'mon!"

The two flew up to Mikasa and Armin, with a couple others following from behind. "What are you two doing?" Jean asked. "We can escape, let's go already."

"Hold it horse-face, something's wrong." Antonio said.

And yes, something was wrong. The abnormal Titan roared with shear pain as its own kind tore off its flesh. They were eating it. Smoke flew up as the body tried to regenerate itself, but it was somehow failing. Sereak knew about cannibalism, but watching this made her a little sick.

"I thought uncovering the truth about that Titan might be the key, to freeing ourselves from this desperate situation…" Mikasa said.

"I agree." Reiner spoke. "If they just ripped it to shreds like that, then we won't have learned a single thing. We should get rid of the Titans currently devouring it, and at least try to keep it alive."

Jean's eyes widen. "Are you insane Reiner? We can finally escape this deathtrap."

"What if that Titan could become an ally? Don't you think it'd be a weapon more powerful than any cannon?" Annie rhetorically asked.

Sereak was surprised. How would they do something like that? The Titan was a thousand times taller than a regular man. The odds of saving it were not in their favors. Not all wild animals can be tamed. Gage looked utterly interested in the option.

"Our… ally…?" Jean was puzzled.

"Hey, you kids!"

The group turned towards the person who called to them. It was a young man with his own maneuver gear as he flew to them. He was wearing a uniform, but the pack he carried over his back and shoulders covered his badges. Sereak didn't know which branch he worked for.

When he landed by them, everyone was able to see him better. His body was slim with pale skin and brown hair. There was short scar down his left cheek. He also had a pair of welding goggles with red tinted lenses on his head. The pack he carried was big, bearing a lot of junk and papers inside.

"What are you all doing here? The bells to evacuate came a while ago." he said. He looked so young, but his tone sounded very serious.

"We had to get more gas, sir!" Armin said.

"Who are you?" Gage questioned.

"Names Rikken Talicron, from the–"

Before he could finish, the abnormal Titan roared again, the sound was ear shattering. Rikken covered his ears and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Titans eating… each other?"

"It's a long story, brother." Antonio said. One of his eyes was closed as he pushed his palm against his skull.

"Oh god! That's the Titan that ate Thomas." Armin said.

Sereak looked down to see a blonde, scrawny looking Titan walking casually by. This set the abnormal one off. The Titan used all his weight to heave forward and charged towards it, pushing down a few Titans devouring it from before. The Titans had no upper limbs to fight with, so instead it sank its jaw deeply into the back of its victim's neck, using it as a weapon to fight off other Titans. This shocked everyone who witnessed it.

Sereak saw how the abnormal lost both its arms and had half of its rip cage exposed from the cannibalism the Titans did to it. When it lifted the Titan in its mouth, Rikken gasps from disbelief.

"What is going on here?!" he shouts.

A rather chunky looking Titan walked towards the abnormal with a satisfying grin. Suddenly, the abnormal whiplashes and chucks the Titan in its bite towards the one walking. The two collided and fell into a building, destroying the structure instantly. The abnormal gave one last victory roar. Everyone else was petrified.

"I don't… how is that…?" Rikken breathes out. Sereak felt a little bad that he didn't know what was going on. "Is that even a Titan at all?"

"It is sir, but it only attacks its own kind." Mikasa said to him.

"This goes way beyond what we know about the Titans." Rikken said. "If only, Hanji was here…"

"What's it doing?" Reiner asked.

The group turned to witness the abnormal bending down towards the floor. It made an awkward noise that sounded like gagging. First it moaned, then it coughed, and then, the cough went wet. It took a few moments before it hacked out something yellow. It looked like a sack.

"Is that bile?" Armin asked.

"Armin, look!" Gage said.

Moaning, the creature huffed out all the air it had in it. The Titan went back up straight, only fall forward, away from the substance it choked out. With a loud boom, the earth shook for a second. The group at high level could feel the small quack, causing a few to stumble forward. The raging Titan was finished, completely. Smoke surfaced from its body. Everyone watched closely.

"Well, so much for an ally." Sereak said. She turned back to the sack and looked at it more closely. Jean and Rikken were the only ones speaking.

"It's dead? That's not possible." Rikken said.

"I think it burnt itself out." Jean said. He turned his back. "Whatever. Let's get going! There's no way that monster's on our side. Titans are Titans." he begins to walk away, but stops when he notices no one was following. Confused, he walked back to Annie's side. "What is–"

Sereak eyes widened when she saw a hint of red in the sack. Suddenly, a face appeared faintly. There were freckles. Sereak ran forward quickly, using her maneuver gear to help her down.

"Sereak, where are you going?" Gage called.

"Gianne!" she screamed. "Gianne! Gianne!"

She didn't know how. She didn't know why. All she cared about was getting her friend out of the moist sack. When she slammed into it, the liquid threaded itself into her clothes. She peeked inside to see Gianne's face more clearly. The girl was unconscious. Her mouth was closed. Using all her power, she tried ripping the substance apart with her bare hands. It was thick and greasy, making her hands slip in attempt. The slimy cocoon only held on tightly. Her efforts began to shake Gianne's body violently. Sereak suddenly heard someone running to her. Turning around, she saw Gage with his swords out sprinting towards them.

"Gage!" Sereak was pushed away by him. When she fell to the other side, she watched him cut open the sack with one swipe. Water poured out like puss from a pimple. Gianne went through the opening and fell forward. Her upper body was caught by Gage, who held her very tightly.

Sereak just watched as Gage pulled her out of the sack more. Her body looked drenched in some kind of liquid. Gianne was finally out, and the sack deflated. Then, Gage knelt down with her body on his legs. Sereak sprang forward to check her friend by putting two fingers next to her open lips. When she felt the warm air on her finger tips, she knew instantly that Gianne was still alive. Even her heart beat was heard well enough. Though, she was completely out cold.

"She's alive." she said.

Gage looked from her to Gianne. He began burying his face in her red hair, hugging her even tighter. Sereak stood up and looked down on the two. Gianne was missing, but in the most unusual place. That Titan ate her, but hacked her out?

Sereak turned back to the fallen Titan and witnessed something else shocking. At the nape of the neck, something was emerging out. Sereak narrowed her eyes and noticed the shape of the figure. It looked like a skinny human tugging it's upper body out of the pink Titan flesh. When a sticky substance uncovered his face, Sereak's eyes widened again.

_Eren._

"Mikasa, wait!" Armin called out.

Sereak saw Mikasa leap from the rooftops and run towards her brother. For an instant, Mikasa seemed so young with that perplexed and hopeful expression she had on. When she gets to him, her arms instantly embraced his body. After a few moments, she began to cry. Gage also looked up, his eyes very teary. _What was going on? I thought Eren was dead?_

"Was Eren, that Titan all along?" Gage asked, no sure if he should believe what he just said.

"I don't know…" Sereak replied. She looked back at Gianne. "What we just witness today, is this real?"

***Author's Note: Really got nothing to say. I just had to post this before I leave. Which is right now. **

**I'll be leaving for Germany in a few minutes, but I wanted to post this before I left because, I felt like Rikken needed to be introduced now. RagingKoopatroopa has been waiting long enough. Hope you all like it! I'll be back in the United States in ten days! In the meantime, hope you all enjoy the lovely spring session! And please review and support!**

**-Gianne Starken: BluePhoenix34**

**-Gage Bulter: FlyBoy56**

**-Sereak Poljor: Jauntues Tigerwolf**

**-Daedre Moche: Pixpi**

**-Sylvia Shelton: RoseTyler10**

**-Antonio Rodrigues: crankiestnebula**

**-Conrad Gorman: Shrapnel893 **

**-Rikken Talicron: RagingKoopatroopa**

**-Phoenix **


End file.
